A Gangsters Paradise
by Dixie8688
Summary: In a world ruled by money and power in which children are kept secret can the sins of the past be rewritten or will they repeat again even after all of the precautions taken by their parents?
1. Time's Tale

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 1

Times Tale

3/7/17

~*~*~*~ 17 Years Ago ~*~*~*~

Taisho was trying everything he could to keep the birth of his first born son a hidden fact. In his line of work family was a liability that others exploited all to often. There was no way he could keep this up one of the other factions would notice his wife's absence from the public eye. She had already been 'sick and bed ridden' for months. There were 4 major factions in the city, his own, the Higurashi, Okami, and the Bankotsu.

War was always a way of life you step onto another turf you better be ready for the consequences. Murder was the norm, money and power were the drive.

"Master Taisho you should see this." a young woman with long black hair and brown eyes said as she walked in and turned on the TV in his study.

"Izayoi I don't have time for...turn that up..." Taisho said as he stared at the TV curiously it was the mayor of the city the words across the bottom of the screen read 'Mayor calls truce with Gang Leaders and calls for a meeting.'

"I repeat so that all of the Gang leaders can understand what I just said. I wish to have a meeting with you to stop all of this violence. Bring your guards cause I will have mine but do not start trouble I beg you to hear me out. Meet me at Town Hall tonight at 9." then the mayor walked away from the camera crew and back into the building behind him.

"What is that about?" Taisho asked looking over at his servant Izayoi.

"Apparently there is to much violence in the city and he wishes to discuss peaceful solutions he said to many of his officers were being killed leaving their spouses widowed over nothing." Izayoi said as she turned the TV back off then turned to him.

"It's 7:30 now." Taisho said as he glanced over at the clock on the wall then walked around his desk. "Izayoi tell my wife I will be going out. And have my driver ready the car." he said as he walked out of his office. Izayoi left his office and found his driver and had him bring around Taisho's car.

"Mr. Taisho will you be going?" one of the men asked standing by the TV they had just turned off.

"Yes." Taisho said as he looked at his men there were five standing there some of his best they would do. "All of you with me." they nodded as he made his way to the door.

It took about an hour to get to town hall the streets were empty not even reporters dared be around the 4 most powerful and dangerous men in the city. Taisho got out of his car once his men had made sure it was safe. He walked up the stairs and through the doors curiously.

A shaking secretary was standing there to greet him. "Mr. Taisho please follow the hall to the last door on the right. The Mayor and Mr. Higurashi is already waiting. " the secretary said he was getting paid hazard pay for this, that was the only reason he wasn't at home locked in his house with the rest of the city.

Taisho nodded then him and his men walked down the hall. "Mayor, Higurashi." he said as he entered the room.

"Taisho welcome." the Mayor said motioning to a seat at the table. "Ah Okami welcome. Please sit down." motioning to a different seat.

"Bankotsu." Okami said angrily at the last of the leaders arrived.

"No fighting here. This is a peaceful talk. Bankotsu welcome please sit down." the Mayor said as he stood up from his seat.

"What's this all about?" Bankotsu asked irritated.

"These wars of your all's has to stop. The Governor has given me permission to talk with you before he acts. Our city is dying, the people are leaving to afraid to walk out of their houses. Children are killing children. Schools are battlegrounds now." the Mayor said as he looked around at all of the leader. A couple of them he was reaching he could tell but there was one he knew going in was going to be a hard ass.

"So that's your problem not mine." Bankotsu said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Don't you have any shame or compassion. If this keeps up all that is going to be left is you idiots trying to kill each other for turf that no one lives on or works in. You will have no business for yourselves. We are all losing here can't you see that." The Mayor said.

"What do you purpose?" Taisho asked curiously glancing over at his most hated advisory Higurashi, whom he noticed was interested in what the Mayor is saying.

"School's and children are off limits, your gangs will no longer accept members under the age of 18. The schools will no longer call roll, the students must check in with the teacher daily when they enter the room. Their files sealed for their protection. None of you will know the others children their identities will be kept secret until 18 and none of you will try to find out the identities of the children. And lastly none of you will start gun battles in the middle of the street anymore for no other reason than you saw each other."

"I will agree to your terms only if the others do." Taisho said aggressively then looked around at the rest of the table.

"I will as well." Higurashi said.

"And me." Okami said.

"The hell with this you guy's are too soft. Bowing down to his demands like children." Bankotsu said angrily.

"Bankotsu think about this for a moment. Three out of four gangs agree with the Mayor. All our men plus his police against yours, it's suicide don't be stupid. Plus if we don't reach this truce I'm sure the Governor will be sending the reinforcements here into the city to flush you out." Taisho said as she looked down the table at Bankotsu.

"He's right. The Governor will send the army down here if we do not put an end to all this fighting." the Mayor said hoping that with the pressure of the other gang leaders Bankotsu would agree.

"If you want a war then you have one!" Bankotsu said as he got up and stormed out of the room and out of city hall.

The mayor sighed as he watched him go. "There goes our peace and our last hope."

"Not necessarily." Taisho said as he looked at the other two. "We can wipe him out tonight before he can start trouble." he said with a hard look in his eyes.

"Now wait a minutes I brought you all together to stop all this not create a new war amongst you." The Mayor said shocked but could see the same look in the other two eyes.

"The governor gave you this opportunity. Let us make it stick." Okami said as he nodded over to Higurashi and Taisho. "He will never come around he has nothing to protect."

"Agreed. A one time alliance in order to create a better life for the children." Higurashi said as he looked at the others.

"Very well your are going to do this anyway. But after tonight you must go by the rules I have stated earlier." the Mayor said.

"Agreed." they all said then watched as the Mayor got up and left he room to them and took his officers with him.

It took them another hour but they came up with the best plan possible. The three leaders left city hall using their car phones to call their gangs and mobilize them. They did a combined strike on the Bankotsu hide out from three sides and wiped them out that night.

~*~*~*~ Present ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru son of Taisho was 17 years old and in his senior year of high school he would turn 18 in a few months time and take his place at his fathers side running the 'family business'. The three gangs had all abided by the rules set down that night so long ago, mostly. Their children were involved behind closed doors in the financial aspect of the gangs, they were never allowed out on the street doing 'work' but they understood what was going on. Plus they were all trained in private in the use of the weapons of choice hand guns, and automatic weapons. Now there is a new gang that had popped up recently the Gumo Gang they were not bound by those rules but found it difficult to get around them with all the security measures in place.

Sesshomaru parked his car a silver Nissan GT-R outside of his high school and sighed. ' _Another day of boredom._ ' he thought as he got out of his car and spotted his stupid half brother Inuyasha with is girlfriend Kikyo over by his car a red Toyota Supera making out. "Disgusting idiot." he said as he turned and walked towards the school entrance.

The two boy's had never been on the best of terms. Inuyasha was a year and an half younger than Sesshomaru and was the bastard son of his father and a woman who had been a servant in their household before her death in a car accident.

"Oops I'm sorry." a young woman with black hair and blue eyes said as she bumped into Sesshomaru in the hall of the school dropping the books she was carrying everywhere. "I'm so clumsy."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her then just stepped around and kept walking to his class. She was a younger student he knew because he had her in music and PE classes which spanned all four grades. Juniors and Seniors together and Freshman and Sophomores together.

The young woman began picking up her stuff glaring at the girl who had pushed her in front of Sesshomaru. "Sango... you're going to regret that." she said angrily as her friend kneeled down to help her while suppressing laughter.

"Kagome you really should be more graceful." Sango said and laughed.

"Graceful... that's hard when your shoved ya know." Kagome said and frowned at her friend.

"I can't believe he just kept walking though." Sango said as they finally got all of the books and papers picked up.

"I can." said a voice from right behind Sango and he grabbed her butt. She screamed and slapped the young man silly "Pervert!" she yelled then grabbed Kagome and lead her away to their PE class.

"Miroku will you never learn?" Inuyasha said as he walked up by his friend.

"Never my friend it is all worth it." Miroku said with a dumb happy look on his face.

"You're and idiot Miroku. Come on class time." Inuyasha said and pushed Miroku in font of him towards the gym.

The gym was split in half women on one side and men on the other they faced each other as they did their exercises. Kagome was always in the front row across from Sesshomaru whom she had always thought was hot but never flirted with him because all the other girls did and she figured he hated being the center of attention.

Kagome shrugged the thought away as she stared at him. Then she noticed Inuyasha and her cousin Kikyo walking in leading the dazed Miroku and laughed. She nudged Sango and pointed out Miroku and his stupid look. "You did a number on him that time." she said and laughed again.

Class started the same as it always did with the teacher wanting every student to step forward and declare they were there quietly. Then they did their warm up exercises. The class groaned when the teacher made them all run up and down the bleachers 3 times each and around the gym floor 3 times. By the time class had ended they were all agitated.

They all moved on to their next class which was for Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo language. Sesshomaru had Math.

"I wish he wasn't so distant from everyone... though I guess if he wasn't so distant that allure wouldn't be there." Kagome said as she and Sango walked to the next class.

"I don't see what women see in his ass. He's a cold hearted bastard." Inuyasha said from behind the girls.

"Not like we would know Inuyasha." Sango said over her shoulder back at him.

"You've proven my point. Has he ever, and I mean ever said hi, hello, or kiss my ass to either of you?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he looked at the girls.

"Well no..." Kagome admitted.

"If you want to really get to know him you should meet me after school today there's a party we're going to." Inuyasha said and curiously wondering if they would agree to go.

"Sure we'll go." Sango said before Kagome could say no.

"Great you have a car right?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"No but Kagome does." Sango said and nudged her friend.

"Yeah..." Kagome said unsure.

"Fantastic you can follow me and Miroku." Inuyasha said and winked at them. They had all grown up through school together going through the same classes so they were all pretty close.


	2. The Party

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 2

The Party

3/10/17

"Kagome I dare you to at least talk to him before your band class today!" Sango said as they walked down the hall from lunch.

"Sango... leave it will ya." Kagome whispered over to Sango starting to get embarrassed that she had even mentioned wanting to talk with him.

"Go on and I expect a full report girl." Sango said as she shoved Kagome into the room then walked away to her own class.

Sesshomaru sat in his normal seat pulling out his sheet music, not that he needed it he had already memorized it. Kagome walked over and took her own seat as the class began to fill.

"How are you today Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said plainly as he began to get his violin out.

"Look I'm really sorry about this morning." Kagome said as she pulled out her sheet music and sat in on her stand.

"Ok." Sesshomaru said never even looking at her.

"Have you always played?" Kagome asked curiously pointing at his violin.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said slightly irritated he hated small talk especially from girls they usually ended up trying to hang on him before it was over.

"Well I love the way you play. It's beautiful, you are defiantly better than me." Kagome said and giggled a little as she pulled out her flute. "I've only played for a couple of years but you don't even need the sheet music."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru said as he finally looked over at her.

"Oh uh... I was just making conversation and complimenting the way you play... I'm sorry..." Kagome said embarrassed at his brashness and turned back to the front.

"No one just makes conversation they all want something." Sesshomaru said as he continued to stare at her.

"You must know a lot of jerks then." Kagome said as she sat back in her chair with her flute on her lap.

"By the dozen." Sesshomaru said as he turned back to the front when the teacher came in. They did the normal routine of going up to the teacher to show they were present then they started class.

After class Kagome left to go meet up with Sango and Sesshomaru went to his locker to change out books for his next class and put his violin away.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the locker beside his brother. "Come to a party tonight."

"No. I have better things to do." Sesshomaru said as he closed his locker and looked at his half brother.

"Like what stick in the mud? It's not like we can do anything at home. Come on at least come to one party before you graduate and take on responsibilities." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes knowing his brother had no plans.

"Shut up you fool." Sesshomaru growled out at Inuyasha for mentioning their home even though it wouldn't mean anything to anyone else. "I do not like large crowds now leave me alone." he said and started to walk away.

"Lighten up dude. I'm trying to do you a solid. You need to chill out you are so uptight." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Sesshomaru's arm to make him stop.

"Let go runt. I have better things to do." Sesshomaru said as he yanked his arm away from his brother.

"Again like what? You have no friends, no girlfriend, never have. You can't work. So what? Nothing you just want to be a sour puss stick in the mud who has no fun ever!" Inuyasha said as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha...You will regret this later runt!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he glared at his little brother then walked away going to his class.

"Humph... bastard." Inuyasha mumbled as he went to his own class.

 _'Brats right though... I don't have friends or have a girlfriend..._ ' Sesshomaru thought going back and forth with himself wondering if he should go to at lest one party during his high school years. After school he had finally decided to go to the party in which he knew would be held in the abandoned warehouses down by the train station, that's where they all ways were.

~*~*~*~ At the Party ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was beginning to regret his decision to come to the party several stupid frilly girls had accosted him as soon as he walked in wanting to be his date for the night. None of which seemed worth his time until he saw across the room one lovely young woman he knew and saw she was alone sitting in a corner with a drink in her hand watching longingly at the dance floor. He made his way over to her shaking off his irritating hopefuls.

"Kagome, are you alone?" Sesshomaru asked as he finally made it over to her. He stood there and looked down at her his amber eyes amused at what he saw. She was sitting there with her legs crossed and she was leaned over with her arms crossed propped up on her knee while holding a drink. All of the other girls wore mini skirts that didn't cover much and tank tops with the same problem and high heels with way too much makeup on.

But Kagome she was in jeans, t-shirt, and seekers. Her makeup was minimal at best just enough to highlight her natural beauty which is what makeup was meant for in Sesshomaru's opinion. "Hello Sesshomaru. No I'm not alone but Sango has found more pleasurable company. I'm not much for parties." She shrugged then took a sip of her drink.

"Neither am I. I was about to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he continued to look down at the young woman.

"Sure got nothing else to do." Kagome said as she stood up sitting her drink down on a nearby table. She weaved her way through the crowd towards the door glancing back to notice he was keeping up with her easily.

Once at the door Sesshomaru reached around her and pushed the door open for her so she could so they could walk out. "Why did you come if you don't like parties?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he walked out after her.

"Sango wanted to go but she didn't have a car and her parents wouldn't let her go if they knew where she really was." Kagome said and shrugged. "And you?" she asked curiously as she looked over at him.

"I thought I should experience at least one during my high school years. I will be graduating this spring." Sesshomaru said as he walked around the building. It wasn't the most beautiful spot ever but it was the best around. He looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Like the stars do you?" Kagome asked as she stopped beside him and looked up at them as well.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"There you go with one liners again. You initiated conversation this time." Kagome said as she continued to stare at the stars.

"I apologize for my earlier rudeness. But yes the stars remind me that we are small in comparison to the grand scheme of things." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at Kagome and was pleased to see a smile on her face.

"Apology accepted. I think it shows us all the love in the universe." Kagome said as she continued to gaze up at the stars until she heard a noise just on the back side of the building. "What was that?" she asked softly then moved to investigate.

"Kagome that could be dangerous." Sesshomaru said as he made to follow her.

"What the hell do you jerks think you are doing?" Kagome yelled as she rounded the corner stunned. There were three teenagers beating up what looked to be a middle school student. She ran over and started shoving the three boy's away.

Sesshomaru heard her then ran to catch up hoping to catch her before she did anything stupid. ' _Too late..._ ' he thought as she took off just inches out of his grasp and started shoving the boys away from the child.

"Bitch mind your own business." the tallest boy said as he went to shove her back only to find she has swatted his hand away easily.

"Oh your asking for it." he said as he rared back to hit her.

"I really would think better about that." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the boy and bent his hand backwards in the most painful way possible causing the boy to go down to his knees in pain holding his arm with his other hand.

"Mind your own business bastard." the second boy said as he went to swing at Sesshomaru and was surprised to find Kagome having grabbed his arm and spun him around and pulling his arm up high into his back.

"Jerks pick on someone who can fight back!" Kagome said as she kicked him in the rear as hard as she could making him face plant into the ground.

Sesshomaru had let go of the first boy who was now cradling his wrist. "Your turn." he said and smirked as he looked at the last boy who looked at his friends then shook his head backing away. He took off running and the other two followed.

"You all are a waist of air!" Kagome yelled after them then turned to the boy and kneeled down beside him and he flinched when she touched his face. "It's all right we won't hurt you." Kagome said softly as she brushed the boys red hair out of his face.

"What was that all about?" Sesshomaru asked getting straight to the point. Kagome turned and looked at him like he was being a jerk then looked back at the young boy.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked softly and noticed that the boy was starting to cry. "Oh come here." she said as she pulled him to her so she could hug him. She laid her head on his and rubbed his back rocking back and forth crooning softly to him.

"Shippou..." the young boy finally got out.

"Well Shippou what was that all about?" Kagome asked softly as she continued to hug the small boy.

"I wanted to see what a high school party looked like." Shippou said as he began to get control over his breathing again.

"So you were party crashing." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow. Kagome looked back at him again like 'shut up.'

"So they just started beating you up?" Kagome asked softly when the boy pulled back and sat on the ground properly.

"No they demanded a fee. I didn't have any money. I wasn't going to go in I just wanted to look." Shippou said defensively.

"Well do you have a safe way home Shippou?" Kagome asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Home... I'm an orphan I have no home." Shippou said softly as he looked down at the ground in front of him sadly.

Kagome sighed. "Very well you shall come home with me. My father does a lot of 'charity' work so he can probably fine you a home." she said softly as she stood up then put her hand out to help the young boy up.

"You have no idea who this boy is." Sesshomaru said reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Does that really matter when being a good or at least decent human being?" Kagome said and nodded up at the stars they had been discussing earlier. He sighed and released her hand he no idea why he cared but he wanted her to be careful.

Shippou was surprised by her offer to help him. No one had ever offered to help him since his parents had died a couple years before in a car accident, a hit and run drunk driver, who had never been caught.

"Hey want to ditch the party and go get real food?" Kagome asked brightly as she looked up at Sesshomaru curiously.

"What about your friend Sango?" Sesshomaru asked glancing back at the building as they walked around.

"No problem I can leave her my car if you don't mind driving that is." Kagome said and smiled again.

"Sure why not." Sesshomaru said as he raised an eyebrow at this woman. He had no idea why he was agreeing to this she just seemed so genuine and that intrigued him.

"Great. Come on Shippou I'll have Sango drop you off at my house she's got to give me my car back anyway. And you'll have the ability to go into the party not just look at it from out here." Kagome said happily as she reached out for the boy's hand.

"You're amazing!" Shippou said as he looked up at her in awe.

When Kagome returned she walked over to Sesshomaru and they walked to his car. "Oh, nice. Do you have it set up for racing or do you just like the car?" Kagome asked curiously as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Little bit of both, I don't really race but I have the car set up for it. You know just in case I have the urge to race one day." Sesshomaru said and smirked as he closed her door then walked around and got in himself.

"Oh I see you want to look like a bad ass." Kagome said and giggled a little. "Well it works your car looks amazing. What do you say we see what it can do." she said and grinned over at him as she buckled in.

Sesshomaru smirked again as he buckled in as well. He knew cops wouldn't bother him with his father being who he is, they knew what ever they threw at him his father would get cleared so they left him alone. He took off going through the gears smoothly never missing a beat. It was thrilling to have this young woman with him cheering him as he showed off, though he really couldn't explain to himself why he had done it. Actually he couldn't explain why he had even agreed to dinner with her.

"Ok so tell me the truth is there anything you can't do? You play the violin amazingly, you drive superb?" Kagome said once they pulled in, parked, he got out walked around, and opened her door so they could go into a nice sit down restaurant.

"Haven't found anything yet." Sesshomaru said and shrugged as he held his hand out to help her out of the car.

"Well you're not very modest." Kagome said and smiled as she let him help her out of the car. "Poor thing." she said softly as she noticed a lonely homeless man sitting out front of the restaurant.

"Homelessness unfortunately is an effect of bad decisions in ones own life." Sesshomaru said unfazed by the man on the sidewalk as they walked inside.

"Awe come on you don't know his story." Kagome said as she sat down at the table offered by the hostess.

"They are all the same it's never their fault for where they are now." Sesshomaru said dismissively.

"One check or two?" The waitress asked curiously looking at the two people at her table.

"One." Sesshomaru said automatically then he had Kagome order what ever she wanted and he ordered his own food.

"Wait a moment." Kagome said when the waitress started to walk away. "I'd like on a separate check a hamburger with everything and a side of fries to go please." she said brightly and the waitress nodded.

"Feeling hungry for later?" Sesshomaru asked curiously this woman was a puzzle to unravel.

"No it's for him." Kagome said brightly stunning Sesshomaru, he'd never seen someone so innocent to not see the way of the world as it was.

"If you feed him today he will expect some one to feed him tomorrow." Sesshomaru said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'm feeding him today so he might find work tomorrow. If your starving it's hard to try and be a respectable productive member of society." Kagome said sincerely.

"You honestly believe that don't you?" Sesshomaru asked amazed as he looked at her with a new respect. It was one thing to preach about helping the world, another entirely to actually do something to help the world.

"Yes, I take it you don't." Kagome said her smile faltering for a moment.

"I've never thought of it that way, you have given me something to wonder about." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her honestly thinking about what she was doing for the man outside.

"So what do you do for fun?" Kagome asked curiously as they waited for their food.

"Nothing much really I have my violin and my car that's about it. I don't smoke, drink, or party." Sesshomaru said and shrugged.

"Well I don't smoke, drink, or party either. Sango wrangled me into tonight's party. I like taking long walks in the gardens or on the beach which ever. The movies are nice, but what I love is getting to talk to people." Kagome said brightly as she watched him curiously.

"So I've noticed." Sesshomaru said with an eyebrow raised at her again.

Kagome giggled then shrugged with a lopsided smile on her face. "So you graduate this year. When's your birthday? It's got to be soon right?" she asked curiously as she leaned on the table waiting on his every word.

"Uhm... May 5th why?" Sesshomaru said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh that's only like 8 weeks away. Mine is July 13th. I've got a ways to go." Kagome said brightly.

"Here we go." the waitress said as she sat their dinner down in front of them.

"Looks delicious." Kagome said and smiled her thanks to the waitress. They ate in silence each of them pondering the other. ' _Sesshomaru was so cold earlier today, so what changed?_ ' she thought curiously no realizing he was wondering the same question about himself.

Kagome took the homeless man his dinner after scribbling down something on a napkin. "What did you write on the napkin?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as she placed the food in the mans hands.

"Nothing much just some hopefully helpful advice." Kagome said and shrugged. "Thank you for dinner, see you Monday at school." she said brightly then she turned and started down the sidewalk away from his car.

"Where are you going? My car is this way." Sesshomaru said as he watched her confused.

"Oh I was going to walk home. It's such a beautiful night and I'm not that far." Kagome said happily.

"I can take you home. I don't like you walking the streets by yourself." Sesshomaru said motioning to his car again. He knew this part of the city was dangerous at night, his fathers training had saw to that. This was Higurashi territory he wouldn't have even been here if this wasn't where she had suggested to eat.

"I'm fine but thank you." Kagome said and smiled.

"The city is dangerous at night I'll walk with you." Sesshomaru said as he caught up to her. She was touched by his want to keep her safe. She knew this neighbor hood like the back of her hand she wasn't in any danger here, but she couldn't say that to him so she decided to go to one of her fathers servants house and claim it as her own.

After several minutes they came upon a small kind of middle class apartment complex. "Here we are." Kagome said as she walked up the stairs. "I thank you for your protection. Please be safe going home." she said sincerely hoping he would be safe on his own so far from his car.

"You are most welcome. Good night." Sesshomaru said as he watched her enter the apartment building then he turned and left making his way back up the street to his car several blocks away.

"Lady Kagome what are you doing here?" One of the guards asked when he saw her walk into the door and heard her talking to a young man.

"Our city isn't safe after dark for a young beautiful woman to walk home. So he wanted to protect me and walk me home. Obviously I couldn't take him home, this was the best option." Kagome said and smiled back at her fathers henchman.

"Good thinking my child." an old woman said from across the hall.

"Thank you Kaede but I must be getting home now. Good night." Kagome said as she looked out the door to make sure Sesshomaru was out of sight. She dashed down the stairs and made her way home to the Higurashi shrine.


	3. Night Out

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 3

Night Out

3/13/17

"Where have you been!" Taisho asked when he saw his eldest son finally come home. Inuyasha had been home hours ago.

"Out." Sesshomaru said coldly as he looked at his father annoyed.

"You answer me properly boy. You are about to come of age I need to know where you are at all times." Taisho said irritably.

"I'm not Inuyasha I can take care of myself." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his gun holster and all from the middle of his back and glared at his father. He wanted to show he wasn't being foolish but it was his life and if he wanted to go out then that was his business and no one else's. "I'm going to bed."

"Come back here! Where were you?" Taisho asked angrily grabbing Sesshomaru's arm.

"I went to dinner with a girl. Happy! Now get off of me." Sesshomaru said angrily as he shook his father off then made his way up stairs to his room. He shut his door and walked over and slammed his gun down on his desk. He left it locked in his car at school but everywhere else he went he had it. He felt naked with out it.

 _'What has gotten into that boy... wait dinner with a girl..oh that's what it is..._ ' Taisho thought angrily then a huge grin spread over his face. He had been starting to wonder about the boy, he had no friends and no girlfriend. This was promising indeed.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but think about that sweet girl all weekend he stayed in his room most of the time avoiding his stupid brother and now stupid father cause now all he wanted to talk about was girls, how to handle them, how to leave them, how to do them with out repercussions 9 months later. At which point Sesshomaru pointed out how much of a fantastic job his father had done with the last one and told him to leave him alone that he didn't need advice.

~*~*~*~ Higurashi Residence ~*~*~*~

"Kagome I hear you were out with a boy." Mr. Higurashi said from his office door when she walked into the house.

"So." Kagome said annoyed as she looked at her father. She had been ratted out and she frowned.

"You know better young lady. In your position you can afford no slip ups." her father said irritated as he looked at his daughter.

"I'm allowed to have friends am I not? You didn't say my friends had to be girls!" Kagome said as she stormed past her fathers office.

"I'm talking to you young lady you get back here." he said when he turned and reached for her.

"Don't!" Kagome said dodging him easily then dashing up the stairs and slamming her door. ' _Always in my business. He should be glad I had the presence of mind not to come here first... he's being such a jerk..._ ' Kagome fumed as she sat her gun down on her bedside table and fell face first into her pillows on the bed.

The rest of the weekend went by with Kagome being the reason for her parents arguments. "She'll be 18 next year she can not date until she knows who is who." her father would say then her mother would reply back "Tell me again how many girlfriends you had before 18." back and forth they would argue until finally late Sunday night they refused to even look at each other more or less talk to each other.

"See what you've done." Kagome's little brother said as they stood on the second level watching their parents completely ignore each other.

"Sota it's not my fault that dad is an unreasonable lunatic." Kagome huffed then turned and walked into her room really tired of both her parents.

~*~*~*~ Monday Morning ~*~*~*~

"So did you get him to talk to you finally?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the lockers by Kagome's and Sango's.

"Yes actually, we left the party and had dinner together." Kagome said and blushed slightly as she kept facing her locker pretending to rearrange it.

"Wow... wait a minute that's why you ditched me at the party with your car and that kid?" Sango said as she shut her locker and looked over at Kagome shocked. "You go girl... now spill. What's he like?" she asked excitedly.

"You're the girl he had dinner with... I guess he wasn't lying then..." Inuyasha said as she stared up at the ceiling curiously contemplating all the things he thought over the weekend.

"He's grate, really sweet and a kind of show off actually." Kagome said finally giving up on her locker and closed it. She leaned back against it hugging her books to her chest like the giddy school girl she was.

"Sesshomaru... sweet and a show off... you've lost your mind. He's a dull stick in the mud and an ass whole." Inuyasha said as he looked over at Kagome like she was out of her absolute mind.

"No I'm serious he's amazing. I've never had so much fun before." Kagome said and smiled as she looked out across the hall not really focusing on anything.

"Fun... Now I know you've lost your damn mind." Inuyasha said and walked away.

"Well how did it end... did you get a little kiss?" Sango said teasingly as she drug Kagome away from the lockers to their class.

"Sango..." Kagome said as she swatted her friend.

"I take that as a no then." Sango said then ran from Kagome who was going to hit her again.

Sesshomaru watched from down the hall curiously wondering what she could be talking about she looked so happy. He decided to go find out from his brother so he walked to the gym and looked around curiously and spotted Inuyasha over by Miroku and Kikyou. ' _I sure as hell am not asking with that girl hanging all over him... the boy's not any better..._ ' he thought then just walked into the changing room to get ready for PE. Throughout the day he never could get Inuyasha alone so he gave up intending instead to ask Kagome how her weekend had been.

Sesshomaru waited patiently in the music room he had already pulled out his sheet music and violin he was just waiting and watching as people entered the room.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome said brightly as she walked over to him. "How was your weekend?" she asked as she sat down in her normal seat beside him.

"Irritating and yours?" Sesshomaru asked curiously glancing over at her quickly.

"Dismal my parents were arguing all weekend about where or not I was allowed to have a boyfriend at my age." Kagome said and sighed.

"A boy friend. You have a boy friend?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked over at her with his head cocked to the side slightly.

Kagome giggled as she looked over at him. "Silly they were arguing about you. You walked me home remember." she said and smiled at him again.

"I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I just wanted to see you home safe." Sesshomaru said distancing himself from her and looking back to the front of the room.

"It's not your fault my dad's a looser who can't let go of his little girl." Kagome said brightly and laughed when Sesshomaru looked over at her curiously. "Mom say's its just a dad thing and he'll get used to the idea." she said and shrugged.

"My father is the opposite." Sesshomaru said impassively as he started messing with his violin almost nervously.

"Did your parents have a fit over how late you got home?" Kagome asked worried.

"Well sort of. My father was ranting until I told him I had been to dinner with a girl. Then he just wouldn't shut up, for the rest of the weekend." Sesshomaru said kind of irritated.

"Did your mother step in?" Kagome asked curiously as she tried not to laugh at him.

"My mother left when my father committed adultery and we got landed with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said extremely quietly not wanting the whole class to hear. _'Why did I just tell her that? That's way too personal..._ ' he thought confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea. I never knew you were half brothers." Kagome said as she looked up at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"Inuyasha is a fool nothing more than that." Sesshomaru said coldly as he looked away from Kagome and class started.

"Look I'm going to the mall later to buy my mother a birthday present would you like to come with me? We could watch a movie?" Kagome asked tentatively after class, his brash manner earlier she wasn't sure if she should even try to talk to him again.

"What movie do you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked at per packing away his violin.

"It's actually an American movie. The Fast and the Furious, it's said to be really good." Kagome said as she put her flute away then looked up at him.

"I've heard about it. Sound fine to me. After the movie we could have dinner." Sesshomaru suggested silently thanking what ever god was out there that it wasn't a romance flick.

"Even better." Kagome said sweetly as she smiled at him then stood up and put her bag over her shoulder. "Meet you in front of the theater in the mall then after school?" she asked happily and he nodded to her also standing up.

~*~*~*~ At the Mall ~*~*~*~

"Ah there you are. I was starting to wonder if I was being stood up." Kagome said cheerfully as she waved at Sesshomaru. She had already been shopping, which surprised him usually girls wanted to spend hours, and hours shopping.

"You have already shopped?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he pointed to the bag she was holding.

"Yeah I knew what I wanted and figured you didn't want to watch a 'girl' do shopping." Kagome said pleasantly as she smiled up at him and when he continued to stare are her dumbfounded she said "I'm sorry where you wanting to shop to?" she asked worried she might have changed their date arrangement on him.

"No." Sesshomaru said realizing he had been staring at her making her uncomfortable in reality he was trying to understand her. She wanted to spend time with him but make him comfortable, no chick flick and no shopping. ' _What is she up to?_ ' He wondered quietly to himself believing no one that considerate was allowed to live in this type of world.

"Oh ok then." Kagome said kind of looking at him like he was crazy trying to figure out what she had done wrong. She shrugged and turned pointing at the movie board. "Well the next showing is in about 15 minutes. Are we watching that one or do you have something you want to do first?" she asked curiously as she glance back at him to see him staring at her and not the board she was pointing at.

"I have no plans other that the movie and dinner with you. I have already made dinner reservations for 8:30 tonight." Sesshomaru said as he just stood there and stared at her.

"Reservations... I'm not dressed for any place that requires reservations..." Kagome said as she looked down at her jeans, and t-shirt embarrassed at how she always dressed practically.

"We have 15 minutes if you want to go buy something or after the movie you could go change if you feel the need to do so." Sesshomaru said as he finally looked away from her and up at the movie board.

"Uhm... I'll go buy something. You want to come with me or wait here? And uhm...how nice?" Kagome said as she looked back up at him curiously noticing he had already went home and changed into a nice black suite with a white shirt and red tie.

"I shall accompany you. It is up to you how nice." Sesshomaru said and smirked at the huff she made. They walked into the mall and found a nice clothing store.

Kagome had already decided on what color she would look for, his tie and shirt looked amazing together. "Will you hold this for me?" she asked curiously holding her bag with her mothers present in it.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said and held the small bag. ' _At least it's not a purse._ ' He thought and watched her enter the store as he leaned on the railing outside the store in the walk way. He waited about half an hour then he heard her call his name and he looked up, she was gorgeous in the dress she had bought. He closed his mouth with a audible 'clop' once he realized when he looked up his mouth had dropped.

Kagome for her part was blushing slightly at the look he was giving her as she carried another bag behind her back that had her old clothes in it. She had red low healed dress shoes on and she was wearing a beautiful red dress that went down to mid thigh and the top was a low V-neck, the dress held her curves perfectly. He moved up to her face which now had the same shade of red on her lips her hair was held back on both sides by white floral hair brooches.

Sesshomaru looked at her amazed, she was beautiful beyond anything he could have imagined. He noticed her shuffle her feet a little at his continued staring. "You look beautiful." he finally said as he walked over and took her arm in his. And he noticed her bright amazing smile.

"How much more time do we have." Kagome asked curiously as they walked back towards the movie theater.

"There was a second movie going to start in a few minutes you could drop off your bags in your car and we would be fine." Sesshomaru said softly as they walked. She nodded knowing what was in her bag she couldn't let it out of her sight except for in her car locked and secured.

They walked to her car and curiously instead of going to her trunk Kagome went to the passenger seat and unlocked her car, he noticed it was a sports car as well, a blue Nissan Skyline with a white outline of a dragon painted down both sides with red fangs and claws. ' _No wonder she want's to watch a movie about street races._ ' he thought and smirked he had taken this girl for just that a girl not anything that might be competition in a street race.

Kagome had glanced back at Sesshomaru before pulling her gun out of her bag to lock it in the glove compartment. She was happy to see he was more interested in her car then what she was doing so she locked her gun away quietly then stood and locked her car back. "Ready?" she asked smiling as she watching him looking over her car back to her. He nodded and they returned to the movie theater in which he bought the tickets knowing she had no where to store money, not any where easily accessible anyway.

They watched the movie he had been amazed at how interested she had been in the movie anytime anything bad happened to the main cast she had rearranged in her seat or had squeezed his hand when something emotional had happened during the high speed actions scenes.

"How was the movie?" Sesshomaru asked curiously and listened to her ramble on about the movie and how great it had been and wondering when the next one would come out then actually wanting to see it again.

"I'm talking to much aren't I?" Kagome asked quietly her cheeks turning slightly pink since Sesshomaru had already parked at the restaurant and was helping her out with out saying anything except his question about the movie.

"You liked the movie that's all that matters." Sesshomaru said softly as he held out is arm for her to take so he could escort her into the restaurant properly.

"You are really sweet Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she smiled up at him and took his offered arm. She felt slightly uncomfortable being here this was Taisho territory and her gun was back at the mall still locked in her car. She didn't show it at all she was used to having to keep her self in check something school had actually taught her that was actually useful in her families business.

This restaurant was amazing tailoring to the high class. A man sat in the middle of the room with a small dance floor around him playing a piano as they were showed to their table which were all situated around the dance floor and the piano. Kagome couldn't help but watch captivated by the mans passion for playing.

"I always love the piano I begged to learn it. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven is my favorite. My father said it was a waste of time and money to learn the piano thought, my mother finally got him to let me play the flute." Kagome said as she stared at the piano longingly then shook her head at something she would never have then looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

The smile had lost some of it's brilliance now though. She was sad that had not been his intent. "Well I have your mother to thank then." Sesshomaru said softly as he took her hand in his on the table. When she looked at him questioningly he explained. "You wouldn't be sitting beside me in band with out her influence." he said and smiled softly showing her his rare sweet side.

Kagome smiled genuinely this time as she looked at him and squeezed his hand lightly. "You truly are a sweet man." she said softly. They ate dinner peacefully talking about their upcoming recital in two weeks. Kagome knew her father wouldn't be there due to the rules put in place by the mayor he had never attended any of her functions after school to keep suspicion off of her and to not tempt himself to look for his enemy's children. Kagome's mother always recorded them for him.

Sesshomaru's father was the same way he had one of the house servants record all of Sesshomaru's recitals, and Inuyasha's sporting events so he could watch them just not in person. He loved his sons very much and it was a high price to pay just to keep them secret and safe. But unbeknownst to either families their children were becoming very interested in each other and unfriendly eye's had noticed something their family couldn't have for seen.

"I could escort you home it's no trouble." Sesshomaru said standing outside of her car with her.

"I'll be fine. I will see you at school tomorrow." Kagome said then smiled as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I had an amazing night." she opened her door and sat down.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said holding her door so she couldn't close it. She looked up at him curiously. "I insist then that you text me when you arrive home safe." he said handing her a folded napkin that had his number written on it. Obviously he had expected her answer and written it down for her when she had gone to the restroom at the restaurant.

"I will." Kagome said and smiled. "Good night Sesshomaru. You be careful going home too alright." she said softly it was really late her father would be pissed especially when she walks in wearing this dress.

"Always. Good night Kagome." Sesshomaru said and backed away closing her door. He watched her leave then returned to his own car and left going the opposite direction.


	4. Cabin in the Woods

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 4

Cabin in the Woods

3/15/17

Kagome had been grounded for two weeks after returning home from her last date in a dress, with no protections, her father had no idea where she was or who she was with. So Kagome and Sesshomaru had been texting every time she found a safe place alone to herself without her nosy father hanging around. They had managed to see each other during their classes and in between their class changes.

Sesshomaru would actually make detours around the school just to get to see her for only a few minutes every time a class change happened. They had both started carrying more books so that they didn't have to visit their lockers as much.

"You know I'm now ungrounded as of today." Kagome said brightly during one of their first class changes of the day.

"I do remember something like that." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her. "What do you want to do? I have a cabin we could go to for a weekend camping trip, we would have to hike to it though. It's got a pool and hot tub." he suggested curiously.

"Oh... dad would go crazy... what the hell Sango would cover for me." Kagome said to herself as she thought about the suggestion. "Sounds great."

"I have to go get some things but I'll text you the address of the trail head." Sesshomaru said and smiled pleased that she had decided to join him.

"Great, I'll get Sango to go camping so that she doesn't run into my family by accident with out me." Kagome said and winked up at him. "Oops... got to go." she said and ran off as the bell rang calling them late for class. Kagome quickly texted her mother that she was going camping with Sango that she wouldn't be back until Sunday night.

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and text his father that he needed the cabin aired out cause he was going to be using it with a friend for the weekend.

Naturally Taisho being so interested in this love interest of Sesshomaru's was going to do so much more then air out the cabin. He had it cleaned, aired out, clean linen, food, firewood, had the hot tub and pool readied for use. Also the old pervert had the master bed room covered in flower petals and seductive fragrances along with candles for the mood. The cabin was ready by the time school ended.

After school Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her car and as she leaned against it to look up at him he leaned over placing one hand on top of her car. "Now this cabin is supposed to be a technological sanctuary a place to recenter ourselves, there is no tv, game systems, or anything like that. It does have power and running water. It's a three bedroom 2 ½ bath, a pool, and hot tub. I have to run home and pack I'll meet you at the trail head in two hours." he said softly as he watched her for any signs of doubt about this trip with him.

"I'll be there. My mom dropped off an overnight bag for me already. I'll go shopping for anything else I want then meet you there." Kagome said as she smiled brightly up at him.

"See you in two hours." Sesshomaru said and leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. He leaned up and smiled then turned and walked away towards his own car.

Sango had been sitting in Kagome's car waiting for her to get in. "Wow you're really going to do this?" she asked curiously once Kagome got in.

"Yeah." Kagome said dreamily. "Help me shop?" she asked brightly as she smiled over at her friend and back out of her spot and left the school parking lot.

"What did your mom pack?" Sango asked curiously pulling the bag up to the front so she could look through it. "Uhm yeah you need to do a little shopping." she said when she pulled out some of the most ugly clothes her mom could have packed for her.

"Well she did think I was going to be camping with you and not a hot as hell guy." Kagome said and blushed as she changed lanes so that she could get to the mall.

"So what's on the menu this weekend? Is it you?" Sango asked suggestively as she smirked over at her friend who was now a nice bright shade of red.

"Sango... no it's just a camping trip..." Kagome said embarrassed.

"Uhm hum." Sango said as she threw the bag Kagome's mother had packed back into the back seat.

"Shut up!" Kagome said as she reached over and slapped her friends arm as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

"So you said hot tub and a pool, you need a bathing suit the one your mom pack would make you look like a 4 years old, not a hot 16." Sango said trying to make a plan for their shopping trip they only had about an hour to get it all done so Sango could go home and hide for the weekend and Kagome still had enough time for her rendezvous with Sesshomaru.

"Yeah and a couple jeans, shorts, shirts, and over shirts." Kagome said as she shrugged over at her friend once she parked.

"Of course you'll need a new over night bag unless you want to dump all this stuff out into your car." Sango suggested as they got out to head into the mall.

"Naturally." Kagome said the list kept getting longer. She sighed as they entered the mall. $150 later Kagome left the mall with two new shirts, over shirts, jeans, shorts, socks, night clothes, underwear, bathing suite, and bag. She had also purchased a book she had been wanting to read so that if she felt the need without a tv for some entertainment she had a book available.

Sango got out of the car at her house and told her parents she was taking Kohaku her little brother camping for the weekend that if anyone called for her or Kagome they were camping and would be back Sunday night. Kagome took them to a local camping area then made her way to her rendezvous with Sesshomaru eager to see what this weekend had in store for her.

Sesshomaru was standing outside his car waiting for Kagome she was a little late but he didn't mind she had shown up. He watched as she put one bag in her trunk and got a different bag out of her back seat then locked her car up. "Ready for a 2 mile walk?" he asked curiously as she made it over to him.

"Sure lead the way." Kagome said brightly as she looked up at him.

"Now there are a couple of cabins up here but my families cabin should be about a 45 minutes hike from here." Sesshomaru said as he picked up his bag and offered to take her bag as well. He was surprised when she shook her head and held on to her bag. ' _Normally a girl would have handed it to me saying about time..._ ' he thought curiously but pleased, this girl wouldn't last with him if she didn't have the ability to handle her self not in his up coming life style.

They made it to the cabin in a little less than 45 minutes which was a pleasant surprise since it was now going on six o'clock. "Here we are." Sesshomaru said as he motioned to the nice sized two story cabin off on the right of the trail. The other cabins on the way up were his fathers security that he knew wouldn't show themselves unless something happened that would endanger him. All of this property is secretly owned Taisho property out side of the city.

Kagome walked into the cabin in amazement. The cabin had an open floor plan flowing cleanly from the front door to the back giving her the views of the living, dinning, and kitchen with a small powder room and laundry off the side of the kitchen. All of the tables and counter tops had bouquets of flowers on them roses, lilies, daisies, and several mixed arrangements. By the kitchen sink she saw a lovely gift basket with a stuffed white teddy bear, some chocolates, a bottle of wine and a dozen red roses. She made her way to the back of the cabin and out onto the back porch which was covered and screened in because of the hot tub. "This place is beautiful." she said softly as she walked over to the gift basket and picked up the teddy bear to see a little card that read ' _ **To my dearest Kagome**_ '.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at all of the flowers. ' _Father... if this is any indication of his interference I can't let her see the master bedroom I know he will have done something stupid..._ ' he thought irritably as he watched Kagome hug the little teddy bear.

"Wow Sesshomaru this is so sweet." Kagome said as she looked up at him. She walked over to him and leaned up and kissed him on the lips quickly then blushing lightly as she backed away.

"So... uhm... upstairs is the bedrooms. Ours will be across from the stairs, the master bed room is my fathers so it's off limits." Sesshomaru said as he motioned up the stairs.

"He's not going to be here is he?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him worried.

"Of course not. But that room is his, just out of respect we should leave it closed." Sesshomaru said hoping she would agree and was relived to see her nod of agreement. Then went up stairs and settled into their rooms. "Once we get settled in why don't we enjoy the hot tub tonight then have dinner around 8:30?"

"Fantastic idea." Kagome had said as she walked into her room for the weekend. She checked to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't looking took her gun out of the middle of her back and put it in the night stand with her book on top of it in the drawer. Like wise Sesshomaru had done the same thing. ' _He's such a sweet man I wonder if he could survive in the world I will be shoved into next year?_ ' Kagome thought curiously as she made her way back down stairs in her bikini.

"You look amazing." Sesshomaru said from the kitchen in his swimming trunks and no shirt.

Kagome looked up once she reached the bottom of the stairs to see him over the counter of the kitchen sink. Her heart missed a beat as she looked at him. "You're not so bad yourself." she said admiring him.

"Dinner tonight will be simple oven roasted chicken with potatoes and vegetables. Something we don't really need to watch. It'll be done in about an hour and a half." Sesshomaru said as he placed a glass pan covered with tinfoil into the oven to cook.

"Wow, good looking man who can drive, cook, and has the manners of a gentleman. You are a rarity indeed!" Kagome said and smiled over at him as she opened the back sliding door to the back porch.

"Ah well you are a rarity too. A lovely young woman with out all the normal vain and self motivated agendas. You are fun, interesting, considerate, and absolutely lovely." Sesshomaru said as he followed her out of the cabin and leaned against the hot tub looking down at her since she had already got in. He wasn't sure if it was the hot tub or the compliments he gave her but her cheeks were pink as she looked away from him. He put a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "I mean it." he said softly as he smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I am assuming then that this means we are officially dating?" Kagome asked curiously as she turned around and kneeled on the seat she had been sitting on with her elbows on the edge of the hot tub.

"Of course as long as you have no objections that is." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her with amusement in his eyes. He wouldn't have invited her if he didn't consider her his girlfriend.

"No objections here. Are you coming in or not?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked at him.

"Oh I'm coming in." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he jumped up over the edge of the hot tub easily. They began talking about books they've read, movies they've seen, sports or clubs they've been in.

They sat in the hot tub for about 45 minutes until they decided to get out and dry off for dinner. Once dinner was served they sat down across from each other.

"So what do we want to do tomorrow?" Kagome asked curiously.

"There is a waterfall not to far from here if you'd like to hike up to it. Otherwise we could just stay here by the pool." Sesshomaru suggested as he looked up at her.

"The waterfall sounds perfect lets make a picnic out of the day." Kagome said then began eating dinner. "This tastes amazing. Dinner is my turn tomorrow though it probably wont taste as good as this." she said and smiled up at him.

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine." Sesshomaru said as he smiled over at her. His smile faltered slightly as he noticed movement outside the front window. "I'll be right back." he said and stood up going over by the front door. ' _If this is one of fathers people they are so going to regret this._ ' he thought as he looked out side and listened softly.

Kagome seeing the worry in his stance and behavior was silent as she watched him curiously.

Sesshomaru opened the door to find no one there. He swore he had saw some one there from the table. He walked out onto the porch and looked around curiously. Nothing. ' _I_ _know I saw something..._ ' he thought as he looked out at the forest around then shrugged and walked back into the cabin.

"Everything alright?" Kagome asked softly as she watched him return.

Sesshomaru noticed how she had moved to the glass sliding door and was looking outside curiously. "I must have seen a squirrel or something. It's nothing." he said trying to sound sure of himself, but not entirely succeeding.

Kagome glanced back at him and smiled putting her own worries on the back burner. "It's been a long day. I'm ready for a shower." she said as she returned to the table to collect their now empty dinner plates.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said locking the front door. He would be making a trip down to the closest cabin later tonight. Better thought he would have his father send one of the men up here. He pulled out his phone and texted his father really quick as she cleaned up the dishes. He walked over and locked the back door.

Kagome could tell he wasn't worried about a squirrel so why would he lie. _'To make me believe I am safe_.' she thought as she put away the dishes. "Ok I'm going for a shower now. No peaking." she said and laughed trying to break this tension in the air as she walked over to the stairs and started up.

"No and same goes for you when I get up there." Sesshomaru said and laughed slightly as he watched her go up to the second floor. When she disappeared into her room he glanced over out of the front window not seeing anyone he sat down on the couch just messing around on his phone absentmindedly.

A few minutes later he heard the shower start up stairs and he got up and opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch to see if one of his fathers men had made it up the trail yet. There just off in the dusk light he could see a couple guy's making their way up the trail.

Sesshomaru glanced back into the cabin and still heard the shower so he left the porch and walked down to the trail.

"Sesshomaru what's this about?" one of the men said arrogantly as he crossed his arms.

"None of your men were out and about in the last hour were you?" Sesshomaru asked just as arrogantly showing his superiority to one of his men's followers.

"Of course not we were told to stay out of sight and guard the path up to the cabin." the same man said irritated as he frowned at Sesshomaru wondering where this was going.

"Well then you idiots have failed. There was some one on the porch about an hour ago got spooked and ran off, I told my guest it was just a forest animal. So you better fix this! Find out who is on our land and checking in on our cabin!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he pointed around at the forest.

"You give no orders here." the man said as he crossed his arms, his companions wide eyed and backing away from their stupid leader. This is the son of their boss no he's not of age but you listen to him.

"Really. What's your name again... no wait I really don't care." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out his phone pulling up his father so he could call him.

"Are you crazy that's the bosses son, our next boss, we were sent here to keep him and his guest safe... just do as he says!" a shorter blond guy said trying to reason with the first man.

"He's 17 I'm not taking orders from him. There is no way anyone got up the trail without being seen by anyone in any of the cabins." the first man said angrily he's worked his whole life to get where he was in this gang and he wasn't about to let a boy tell him what to do.

"Father. There is someone slinking around here at the cabin and the man you have in charge refuses to check the area for mine and my guests safety because I'm 17 and have no right to order him around. Sure here you go." Sesshomaru said smugly as he smirked at his fathers man then handed him his phone.

"Hello...Yes sir, no sir, yes sir, yes sir, I apologize sir... I'll assemble the men." Sesshomaru heard coming from this arrogant ass whole his father had placed here in charge of protecting them. He received his phone back and watched the three guys turn and walk away checking the woods close by the trail heading back to the cabins.

"Yes father they are heading back down the trail checking the woods as we speak. I got to go she should be done with her shower." Sesshomaru said and turned walking back into the cabin and was relived to still hear the shower running. He hung up the phone as he shut the front door and locked it again.


	5. The Waterfall

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 5

The Waterfall

3/16/17

Kagome came down the stairs in her pajamas a nice soft pink solid color. Silk pants that rested perfectly on her hips then a silk top with spaghetti straps that stopped down just above her navel. She carried her book down stairs and sat beside Sesshomaru then pulled her feet up beside her on the couch. She looked over at him playing with his phone quietly. "Your turn." she said softly.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked absentmindedly as he locked his phone and looked over at her. "Oh the shower, sorry was just thinking." he said as he stood up and went up stairs to go take his shower.

' _He sure is freaked out over what ever he saw on the porch_.' Kagome thought as she looked out of the front window it was now night time she got up and walked over to the porch light and turned it on looking outside curiously. She heard the shower turn on and she shrugged turning off all the lights down stairs including the porch light and made her way up the stairs to her room.

Kagome went into her room and sat down on her window seal looking out into the night with her legs drawn up to her and her book opened. She had came up stairs so she was closer to him and her gun in case she needed to protect him from what ever he had saw. She knew he would never tell her the truth he wanted to keep her safe and calm, but she couldn't help but wonder if someone had found out who she is and had followed her.

Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom after his shower and noticed the lights down stairs were off but her light was on. He walked over to her door and knocked softly he received no answer so he opened the door quietly and looked in. he smiled she had fell asleep sitting on the window bench with her book open. He walked over and picked her up gently, he moved her over to the bed and laid her down taking her book and laying it on her bedside table and he covered her up. She looked so peaceful and gorgeous.

Sesshomaru walked out of her room turning off her light and closing her door. He made his way down stairs to make sure everything was locked up. He closed the blinds then went back upstairs into his room. He picked up his phone to see a message from his father.

' _ **Son keep on your toes someone was there my men followed a trail down away from the cabin to the main highway. They got into a car and left I've sent more men for added protection.**_ ' his fathers message said that gave Sesshomaru a little bit of comfort but the questions remained who had been here, why had they been here, and how did they know this cabin was here?

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Kagome got up and made her way down stairs quietly so she could make breakfast and get their picnic lunch ready for their hike to the falls today. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru already in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning." she said pleasantly.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked over at her.

"Yes I did and you?" Kagome asked curiously his normal mask was in place now to avoid showing any emotions.

"Yes, I figured we could eat breakfast then once the sun is fully up hike up to the falls this morning." Sesshomaru said as he placed a plate on the table for her.

"Well that's actually what I was coming down for." Kagome said and giggled a little. "I was going to make breakfast and put together out picnic lunch." she said happily as she sat down at the table.

"Ah. I beat you to both." Sesshomaru said and smiled over at her as he pulled a small cooler basket out of the fridge ready with drinks and sandwiches.

"What a thoughtful idea." Kagome said teasing slightly as he sat down with his own breakfast plate.

"Well yes great minds do think alike." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her curiously then couldn't help but smile at her.

"There we go." Kagome said in triumph. Sesshomaru looked at her confused as he tilted his head slightly in question. "I got you to drop your emotional guard." She said and smiled over at him as she reached across the table and held his hand softly.

"My what?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"You have a guard up, to keep people from seeing your emotions. I got you to drop it already." Kagome said and smiled as she squeezed his hand lightly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her which made her giggle at him. He turned his hand over so they were holding hands then lifted it and kissed her hand softly. "You are good for me, I think." he said and sniggered at the look she gave him.

After breakfast they both went upstairs to get ready for the hike up to the fall which he said was about a 4 mile hike, but it would be gorgeous once they got there. They left the cabin shortly after 10 with him carrying the lunch basket he turned and locked the door then joined her down on the path.

"This way." Sesshomaru said and smiled down at her as he motioned up the path continuing the direction they had walked yesterday.

"I see this is more uphill than yesterday's hike." Kagome said as she started walking beside him. She shrugged then reached over and grabbed his hand not even looking over at him but smiling.

Sesshomaru looked down at their hands and smiled then shook her hand off and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. This part of the path was wide later they would have to walk single file so might as well hold her now.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru as she snaked her arm around his waist as they fell into step together and walked quietly for a while. "What's your favorite color?" she asked randomly.

"Color... Red why?" Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her confused.

"Just figured we should get to know each other a little bit better. I like pink myself, reds nice too though." Kagome said and smiled up at him.

"Alright, lets see... favorite types of movies?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Action/Adventure with a little romance every now and then." Kagome said and laughed slightly at the look on his face when she said romance.

"Action movies for me. Not really big on chick flicks." Sesshomaru said and shrugged slightly.

"Not a surprise there. Favorite music?" Kagome said looking up at him curiously.

"Actually I listen to a little bit of everything, don't really have a favorite." Sesshomaru said as he helped her up a particularly step section of the path.

"I love classical, but I do listen to a little bit of everything too." Kagome said and laughed a little.

"There is the waterfall." Sesshomaru said once they crested the hill and pointed over the small valley in front of them. "We can go down into the valley to the base of the waterfall or we can go around the ridge to the top of it." he said looking down at her questioningly.

"The base looks better." Kagome said and smiled. He nodded then started down the hill holding her hand to give her stability on the way down. The closer they got to the bottom the more slippery the path became till eventually her foot slipped off of a tree root that had grown across the path and she squealed then looked up as she landed in his arms against his chest looking up at those amazing amber eyes of his.

Sesshomaru had dropped the food basket to catch her and he stood there looking down at her as he held her against him. He noticed some movement at the top of the hill which drug him back to his senses as he helped her up to her feet and stole a glance back up to the top to see a couple of his fathers men slip back into hiding. ' _So they are following us._ ' he thought as he moved to pick up their lunch.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly embarrassed that she had lost her footing and was so entranced in his gaze she didn't want him to let her go.

"You are welcome." Sesshomaru said softly as he stood back up and grabbed her hand again to help her down the last few feet to the flat area around the waterfall. "Found this place when I was younger and being with out a tv was boring." he said as he stopped and looked up at the waterfall then closing his eyes and enjoyed the sound of crashing water.

"It's amazing here." Kagome said softly as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun beaming down on her and the sounds of the waterfall. "It's getting quite warm." she said as she pulled of her top to reveal her bathing suite. She sat down on the ground crossing her legs out in front of her as she propped her self up with her hands slightly behind her. She again closed her eyes enjoying the sunlight.

"Did you think of swimming?" Sesshomaru asked as he chuckled and sat down beside her.

"Either that or sun bathing. Works both ways." Kagome said and smiled keeping her eyes closed noticing him sitting beside her. Her long black hair falling down between her shoulder blades in soft curls as she sighed softly.

Sesshomaru took off his shirt and balled it in behind his head as he laid down to enjoy the view. But his eyes didn't watch nature he was watching her as she breathed deeply the fresh air. He wondered how many men were up their looking down on her and was jealous he wanted to be the only man to see her like this. He smirked as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of her back as she looked up at the waterfall.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at him and he snapped another photo.

"Just capturing the moment." Sesshomaru said and smiled softly then laughed as she wrestled him for the phone. She finally wrestled it from his grip though he would never tell her he just let go so she could have it. He stared up at her as she looked at the photos, he put his hands behind his head and smiled up at her since she was kneeling straddling one of his legs. Another picture taken. "Hey..." he said and was up in an instant rolling them over as she laughed trying to keep the phone from him.

Kagome giggled as he tried to get the phone back as he straddled her eventually pinning her hands down and he just stared down into her eyes with amusement in his eyes.

"You've lost now." Sesshomaru said and smirked as she looked up at him and bit her lip lightly. He couldn't take that and leaned down and claimed her lips with his. He let go of her hands forgetting the phone as he traced down her arms to her face.

Kagome released the phone and pulled her hands down letting her fingers trail from his shoulders down his sides then back up to his chest where she put her hands flat then pushed slightly. "Sesshomaru..." she said softly as he leaned up embarrassed that he had taken advantage of the moment but the look she had given him and his own excitement took the lead in his mind forgoing the normal niceties. That was no excuse though.

"Sorry I got carried away." Sesshomaru said as he rolled off of her and sat up watching the waterfall running his hand through his hair.

Kagome looked up and grabbed his phone. She took a picture of his watching the waterfall then smiled as she kneeled be hind him wrapping her arms around him to show him the pictures they had taken. She laid her chin down on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it." she said and hugged him tightly.

Sesshomaru sighed as he held her arms lightly. "You are to forgiving." he said sadly.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly as she moved around in front of him and sat down on his lap. "You stopped you are not a bad person. Look at me." she said softly as she made him look at her and she saw there worry hidden behind his eyes.

Kagome pulled him into a tight hug holding his head against her shoulder lightly. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand was in between her shoulder blades hugging her to him as he smelled her wonderful sent closing his eye enjoying the feel of her.

"Time for lunch." Kagome whispered softly in his ear after a few minutes of enjoying his embrace then leaned back slightly to kiss his cheek. She moved to sit beside him again.

"Right." Sesshomaru said and smiled up at her letting her go. He reached over and pulled the lunch basket to him and pulled out two bottles of water then all the stuff to make sandwiches.

They made their sandwiches and ate in silence as they watched the waterfall. "Want to make our way back to the cabin when we are done? We do have the pool to swim in." Kagome asked softly as she dusted crumbs off of her then took a drink of water.

"Sure." Sesshomaru said as he repacked their trash into the basket.

' _Back to one word answers..._ ' Kagome thought sadly as she watched him. "Sesshomaru, please don't shut me back out." she said softly as she place a hand on his arm.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked confused as he glanced over at her then returned his attention to the basket.

"One word answers, you've thrown up your guard again." Kagome said softly then sighed as she drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them with her arms.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru said simply as he shook out his shirt and put it back on.

Kagome stood up and picked up her shirt shaking it off as she walked over to the path and started up with out him angrily.

Sesshomaru was picking up the basket when he heard her leaving and looked up at her shocked. Anger obvious in her stride as she violently shook her shirt then put it back on about half way up the steep incline. "Kagome..." he said trying to get her to stop and wait for him. She of course ignored him and crested the hill and started down alone.

"Damn..." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he ran up the hill to try and catch up to her. He heard sniggering from the woods as he reached the crest of the hill Kagome was well out of ear shot "Oh shut up!" he growled out angrily as he took off to catch up to her.

"Kagome... Stop would you?" Sesshomaru said as he finally reached her.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she glared back at him. She was definitely angry with him but why.

"What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked genuinely confused.

"Humph..." Kagome said as she just continued to walk.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said as he reached out and grabbed her arm making her stop and look up at him. The defiance and anger in her eyes shocked him this was not the soft kind Kagome he knew.

"What Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"Why are you angry? What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked not letting her go until he had his answer.

"You... you shut me out again." Kagome said as she looked away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome I was upset with my self not shutting you out." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into a hug setting his head down on top of her head. This was way to public for his liking even though it looked like no one was around he knew different. "Come on lets go back to the cabin." he said taking her hand and leading the way to the cabin.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and Sesshomaru was glad that Kagome didn't pull her hand away from him. He used his other hand to pull out the keys and unlock the cabin. He opened the door then pulled her in with him shutting the door behind him.

Sesshomaru dropped the basket right there and pinned her back against the door weaving one hand into her hair pulling her face up to him and he kissed her passionately. "I almost went to far back there." he said as he pulled away looking down into her eyes then pulled her into a hug. "You have no idea what it took to stop myself and that was a terrifying side of me I'd never seen." he said softly against her neck.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly as she hugged him gently. "Don't focus your memories on that moment. Focus instead on the laughter and fun we had." she said softly in his ear.

"You are an amazing woman Kagome." Sesshomaru said nuzzling her neck inhaling her sent once again. She was driving him crazy, he wanted her so bad.

"Come on lets go swimming." Kagome said brightly as she pulled his face up to meet hers. He nodded and they made their way threw the cabin stopping log enough to grab two towels then head out to the back yard down to the in-ground swimming pool.

Kagome stripped down to her bikini and jumped into the water. She laughed as Sesshomaru was getting undressed. He sat down on the edge of the pool just letting his feet soak "Aw no you don't" Kagome said then splashed water at him giggling at the shocked look on his face.

Sesshomaru jumped down into the water and tackled her dragging them both under the water for a few moments. "Teach you." he said mischievously as he drug her deeper into the pool where he could barely touch bottom.

"I can't reach bottom here..." Kagome protested as she paddled to keep her self above water.

Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned down slightly wrapping his arms around her pulling her close then falling back into the water. He stood back up to her spluttering and wrapped around him tightly arms and legs. "I've got you don't worry." he said playfully as he spun in circles with her in his arms.

"I'm not worried. This is the side of you I love." Kagome said softly as she laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled.

"You love me?" Sesshomaru said surprised as he stopped moving and looked over at her.

"Well yeah." Kagome said as she leaned up to look at him turning a nice shade of pink on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru leaned up and kissed her. "I love you too." he said once he finally broke the kiss as he hugged her perfectly amazing body against his own.


	6. Going Home

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 6

Going Home

4/5/17

Kagome woke as light filtered through the window and she whined slightly wanting to stay asleep a little longer she was so warm and comfortable. She heard a soft chuckle which made her open her eyes and look up curiously blinking the sleep away. "Sesshomaru." she said softly as she leaned up only to have him pull her back down before she could fall off of the couch.

"Apparently we fell asleep last night." Sesshomaru said softly stroking the hair out of her eyes noticing her cuddling up against him again.

"Could have been worse." Kagome said as she laid there with him intent on staying like that all day.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a smile as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly. "Come on we need to eat." he said softly as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah... but that means we have to pack to head back down." Kagome said softly as she cuddled even closer to him

"Yes he have to return home tonight and go back to school tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he just continued to lay there even though his arm was painfully asleep.

"What do we want to do this week anyway?" Kagome asked curiously as she leaned up to look at him.

"There is a club I go to some times they have live entertainment on Friday and Saturday nights." Sesshomaru suggested as he looked up at her.

"What happened to you hate parties?" Kagome asked curiously looking down at him smirking lightly.

"I don't like parties. I sit alone and watch the entertainment." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Really. And exactly how do you get in mister underage." Kagome asked curiously as she looked at him.

"I know the bouncer." Sesshomaru said and shrugged.

"Anyway sounds good to me." Kagome said and smiled then leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before slipping away and standing up.

' _She enjoys torturing me...'_ Sesshomaru thought as he leaned up then stood up making his way over to the kitchen stretching.

"I'm going to go shower." Kagome said as she started up the stairs he waved his acknowledgment as he yawned.

Sesshomaru cooked breakfast then started up the stairs to knock on the bathroom door to tell Kagome it was ready. The stepped out onto the landing and was ran into. _'I take it back this is torture..._ ' he thought as he looked down at Kagome wrapped in a falling towel. She had forgot her clothes in her room. "Breakfast is ready..." he said thickly as he stared down at her bear back the towel now only covering her front between them.

"Uh...yes... thank you..." Kagome said barely audible as she stared up at him part of her hoped he wouldn't notice her lack of clothes the other part hoped he had noticed.

"You either move and get dressed or I'm going to do something we both may regret later..." Sesshomaru said as he gazed down at her longingly.

"Sorry..." Kagome said blushing and started to pull away when he grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him. She looked up confused.

"If you do that you won't be covered at all. Fix your towel first..." Sesshomaru said trying hard now not to look down at her.

"Kami I'm so sorry... I forgot my clothes..." Kagome said blushing a bright red all over her face not just her cheeks anymore as she wrapped the towel back around her carefully. "I'll just go put them on now..." she said as she pulled away successfully this time and ducked into her room quickly.

"I'm taking a shower!" Sesshomaru called after her then ducked into the bathroom and shut the door quickly. ' _Long and cold..._ ' he thought as he groaned to himself leaning over the sink gripping the counter trying to get the way she looked out of his head.

Kagome had gotten dressed went down stairs ate and was now reading her book by the time Sesshomaru reappeared she was surprised at how long he had spent in the shower. "Do you feel better?" She asked curiously as she looked over her shoulder at him as he came down the stairs.

"Yes... A little... I think..." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her and noticed her grin. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Kagome said as she turned back around to her book.

"It had a really good... effect..." Sesshomaru said as he went over to the kitchen to reheat his breakfast being sure to keep his back to her cause he knew she would be curious and he really didn't want to elaborate.

"I'm sure." Kagome said and he could just hear the smirk that was on her face but he kept his attention on his breakfast. "I've already repacked have you?" she asked curiously as she stood up and made her way over to the table to sit with him.

"Uhm... no not really I was a little preoccupied this morning." Sesshomaru said as he turned to put his reheated food on the table to see her sitting there all innocent like.

Kagome smiled brightly at him and motioned him to sit down. "Would you like me to help?" She asked curiously as he sat down opposite her.

"No I can get it on my own, thank you though. You have your book or you could sunbathe by the pool while I pack. I figured we could leave after lunch and head back down to the cars, unless you have other plans." Sesshomaru said then started eating.

"Sounds great to me. I'll read while you pack." Kagome said and smiled over at him.

' _She has to know she is pure torture.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he glanced up at her.

"So next Saturday we are going to a club you know the bouncer at right?" Kagome asked happily as she watched him eat.

"Yeah, that is if you still want to." Sesshomaru said as he pushed his plate away from him slightly so he could put his arms on the table in front of him.

"No change, just wanted to give Sango enough notice to be my escape goat again." Kagome said and beamed one of her brightest smiles she had at him.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both had decided independently that her holding his waist would let her feel his gun and vice versa so with out either of them knowing they had the same problem came to the same conclusion to pack their guns in and easily accessible part of their overnight bag. And so after lunch they left the cabin locking it back up and heading down to their cars.

' _All these damn rules I can't take him home to meet my dad to get him to chill out... I have to keep using Sango but I feel bad that she has to cover for me.'_ Kagome thought as she walked beside him with her arm wrapped around him and her head laying over on his shoulder as they made their way down the path to the cars.

"You were vary quiet on the way back?" Sesshomaru said as he dropped his bag by his car then continued over to hers.

"Sorry just thinking about Sango having to keep covering for me." Kagome said and laughed slightly.

"There really isn't any other option other than telling your dad to f off now is there?" Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her as she leaned against her car dropping her bag there beside the back door.

"No can't do that." Kagome said and laughed slightly. She smiled up at him then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him. "She'll be fine." she said as she pulled back and shrugged.

"I thought you would say that." Sesshomaru said and chuckled lightly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said and leaned down and kissed her cheek softly then turned to walk away.

"I really enjoyed this weekend." Kagome said reaching out and grabbing his hand lightly.

"I did too." Sesshomaru said as he looked back at her, smiled, and squeezed her hand lightly then walked over to his own car putting his bag away.

Kagome put her bag into her car then got in herself. She cranked up and backed out and watched waiting to make sure his car would crank. When he finally got in and cranked up she pulled out leaving him as he backed out of his own spot to go home.

~*~*~*~ Higurashi Residence ~*~*~*~

"Kagome I want to talk with you my dear." Kagome's mother said as she walked into her daughters room and closed the door.

"Yes mom?" Kagome asked curiously as she put her dirty clothes in the hamper to be cleaned.

"Where were you really this weekend?" Her mother asked and noted the almost imperceptible pause in Kagome as she put her things away.

"I don't know what you mean I told you I was going camping with..." Kagome said but her mother cut her off.

"Sango yes you told me that. Kohaku got sick Saturday morning and they returned home, without you. So I ask again where were you this weekend?" her mother said as she watched her daughter curious as to why she would lie about her whereabouts.

"Mom..." Kagome said in almost a whiny tone as she turned to look at her mother.

"Kagome I would rather not involve your father." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"I...I... I did go camping, but not with Sango... with my boyfriend. We didn't do anything though mom I swear. We enjoyed the hot tub, pool, and a nice picnic by a waterfall. He's a gentleman mom but dads crazy he wont let me spend time with him." Kagome said as she looked at her mom pleadingly not to tell her father.

"I figured as much. And you swear you didn't do anything inappropriate." Mrs. Higurashi said as she stared at her daughter to get the truth from her, the way all mothers do.

"Yes. He had his room and I had mine." Kagome said as she looked up at he mother as she sat on her bed now.

"Very well but at least tell me the truth. You are sucking your best friend into your lies." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at her daughter reproachfully.

"Well we are going out next Saturday too." Kagome said sheepishly as she grinned up at her mother glad she understood.

"Alright I will keep your secret young lady but you better be on your best behavior. If I find out anything inappropriate is going on your father will be told." Mrs. Higurashi said then was shocked as her daughter about knocked her down. ' _I remember my father hating yours but I loved him so much_.' she thought and smiled down at her daughter returning the hug.

"You're the best mom!" Kagome said excitedly as she hugged her mother.

~*~*~*~ Taisho Residence ~*~*~*~

"Well how was your weekend son. I saw some really interesting photos." Taisho said as he followed his son up to his room.

"Really father. Not only were they there to keep us safe but for you to spy on us. Typical." Sesshomaru said as he walked up the stairs.

"Don't be that way son. I needed to keep you safe even from an extremely lovely young woman." Taisho said as he smirked at his son.

"Leave her be! And leave me alone. Our relationship is none of your business!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he entered his room and shut his door in his fathers face.

"Really Sesshomaru such disrespect." Taisho said as he opened his son's door and walked into his room.

"Disrespect huh. I have no privacy here or anywhere else for that matter." Sesshomaru said as he plopped his bag down on his bed.

"Privacy is a luxury son. One which you shall have to earn. Now how was she?" Taisho asked getting down to the nitty gritty of the matter. He had spent all that time, and money to make sure his son had a great time and luckily got laid.

"I wouldn't know." Sesshomaru said as he glared over at his father.

"That lovely voluptuous woman and you wouldn't know... you worry me son, you really do." Taisho said as he looked at his son like he was nuts.

"I'm warning you father, leave our relationship alone, it's none of your business. And it sure as hell isn't business." Sesshomaru said as he started emptying his bag into his clothes hamper.

"It is my business son. You will turn 18 in 3 weeks you will be working in the business boy I don't need you distracted, you need to concentrate on what you were taught." Taisho said making sure Sesshomaru knew what was expected of him.

"Yes I know when I turn 18, it's not like you will let me forget. I finally have a relationship and you want to but in. Leave it alone, I won't be distracted I know my duties. Go put you speech to work on Inuyasha who still acts like a spoiled 10 year old, listening at doors." Sesshomaru said as he threw his empty bag into the bottom of his closet then made his way over to his door with his laundry basket and jerked open the door to reveal his younger half brother.

"Welcome home..." Inuyasha said as he stood up and smiled like a kid caught raiding the cookie jar. With Sesshomaru pointing at him like _'I told you so_ ' then walked out of the room to go do his laundry.

"Inuyasha..." Taisho said disapprovingly as he walked out of Sesshomaru's room shaking his head.

"Hey bastard why did you have to point me out to the old man!" Inuyasha said angrily as he chased Sesshomaru down to the laundry room.

"Need I remind you yet again who the bastard really is Inuyasha? I would be more then glad to beat it into you if you think that would keep it in that think skull of yours!" Sesshomaru said as he glared at his little brother while putting his clothes into the washer.

"You're so smug and sure of yourself it makes me sick." Inuyasha said as he glared back at his brother.

"Your ignorance and child like behavior makes me sick Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he turned on the washer and started to walk away from his idiot brother.

"How's your little girlfriend going to like you living two lives?" Inuyasha said arrogantly trying to bait his brother into another fight.

"Shut up whelp!" Sesshomaru said as he just kept walking.

"So touchy, why don't we find out. How about I muddy up the waters a little." Inuyasha said and smirked at his brother who stopped and turned to face him.

"You leave her and me alone or you will regret the day father created you." Sesshomaru said glaring at his half brother wanting nothing more than to beat this brat to a pulp.

"Really...Sounds like a challenge." Inuyasha said rubbing his hands together gleefully.

Inuyasha never saw it coming, he was hit so hard in the jaw it knocked him unconscious and Sesshomaru was ready to hit him again when his father called for them to join him for dinner. "Useless whelp!" he said as he tossed his brother back down on the floor then went to join their father.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Taisho asked curiously.

"Unconscious." was all Sesshomaru said as he sat down ignoring the stare his father was giving him.

"You boy have a temper and when it flares everyone needs to watch out..." Taisho said as he shook his head. "What did Inuyasha do this time?" he asked curiously.

"That whelp plans on showing Kagome my double life. I can't tell her about any of this. And if he dose that puts us all in danger. He is an idiot and you brought that idiot into this world." Sesshomaru said glaring over at his father genuinely showing him his anger.

"You will never get over that will you..." Taisho said sadly and sighed.

"I'm not hungry!" Sesshomaru said as he stood up abruptly and walked out of the dinning room. He walked up to his room and shut the door glancing over at his desk where he had laid his phone he saw it blinking at him, he had a text message from Kagome. He smiled and opened his phone then read her message and his heart dropped ' _ **My mom found out about our weekend.'**_ he replied back asking if she was alright or needed help explaining. He sat down on the edge of his bed and wondered if he had gotten her in trouble again if her father would yank her out of school just to keep them from seeing each other. He sat there looking down at his phone willing it to give him a reply from Kagome but none came. He stayed in his room for the rest of the night beating himself up mentally for getting her in trouble again.


	7. A Night at the Club

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 7

A Night at the Club

6/8/17

School week went by as it always did the only difference that could be seen was the fact that the hottest guy in school was now hanging out constantly with this underclassman who was beautiful on her own. But now the scorn of all the female students except for Sango who liked to play body guard for her friend.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Sango asked louder than necessary, she also liked to stir up the girls in the school just to rub it in their faces that her friend caught the man they all wanted.

"Sesshomaru knows the bouncer at a club so we are going out to a club tomorrow." Kagome said excited. She had already picked out her outfit, obviously going to a club she wouldn't be able to carry her gun it would just raise too many questions when she had to check it at the door because of the medal detectors.

"Oooh what are you wearing?" Sango asked curiously as she steered her friend towards the doors so they could get out of here for the weekend.

"My best shorts, tank top, and over shirt. Naturally being a night club it'll be similar to what I wear to watch street races." Kagome said then winked at her friend meaning more revealing then most of her clothes.

"Wow going all out huh?" Sango said shocked at her friend. She rarely ever dressed that skimpy, not that their school uniforms did much with these stupid skirts. Usually jeans and a t-shirt was Kagome's style.

"Yeah well... it'll be alright." Kagome said and shrugged as they made it to her car to find Sesshomaru already standing there.

"What took you so long?" Sesshomaru asked curiously looking at his girlfriend and her constant companion.

"We have to walk through death valley back there." Sango said then used her thumb to point back towards the school over her shoulder. Sesshomaru looked beyond them to see a hoard of obnoxious girls following behind Kagome and Sango by about 20 feet or so.

"Oh...Obnoxious things aren't they. I had been wondering why I wasn't being harassed as much lately." Sesshomaru said loudly as he glared at the girls who began to disperse.

"Yeah well they've been hounding Kagome this last week." Sango said then shrugged. She walked around Kagome's car so she could get in giving the couple some space.

"Are they harassing you because you are with me?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend worried for her.

"Ah it's fine they'll get over it. Besides I have you and my friends to protect me." Kagome said happily as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly then smiled into the kiss when he put one of his hands behind her head and one behind her back pulling her against his body.

"And I will keep you safe." Sesshomaru said softly when he pulled back slightly.

"You're a very sweet man. What did I ever do to deserve your attention?" Kagome said softly as she laid her had down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You were just being you. Sweet and caring." Sesshomaru said softly as he wrapped his own arms around behind her back. "Do we want dinner at 5 then the club at 6?" he asked curiously as he looked down at her.

"Sounds great to me." Kagome said and smiled up at him. "Were should I meet you? The Mall?" she asked curiously.

"The mall is fine. I'll meet you there at 4:30." Sesshomaru said as he pulled back so he could go home now that the parking lot was starting to empty out pretty quickly.

"Great 4:30 it is." Kagome said as she stepped back and looked up at him. "Ya know we should get everyone together next weekend for a beach party." she suggested as she smiled brightly up at him.

"A beach party huh. I'm sure we can get it set up for next weekend." Sesshomaru said as he thought about it.

"Great we'll get everyone to pitch in and rent a beach house." Kagome said happily as she leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. "See you tomorrow, but I'll most likely text you tonight." she said then shrugged.

"Drive safe Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her then turned and walked away to go to his own car which he had actually started parking closer to her car just to make things easier after school.

~*~*~*~ At the Club ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru took Kagome around the line up to the bouncer and paused for a moment. "Ah Sesshomaru it's not like you to have a guest." The tall bulky bouncer said as he looked over at the tall yet slim built youth in front of him.

"Yes well tonight I do." Sesshomaru said evenly as he raised an eyebrow at the bouncer.

"Very well, it's a packed club tonight so be on your best behavior." The bouncer said with a laugh knowing that Sesshomaru never acted like an idiot. He pulled the velvet rope back much to the groans of the other people in line and let them into the club with out id and with out going through the security check point.

"Come here a lot do you?" Kagome asked surprised as she looked up at him.

"Enough I recon I have to get away from Inuyasha and my father some where. I sure don't have privacy at the house." Sesshomaru said with a shrug then lead her by the hand to the table he always sat at with a clear view of the stage.

"Sounds interesting." Kagome said then laughed lightly when he turned to look at her curiously.

Sesshomaru let her slide in behind the table and he followed her quickly. One of the server ladies come over and got their drink order. "So have you ever been in a club with live entertainment?" he asked curiously as he put his arm around behind her on the top of the couch they were sitting on. He had to lean over to talk to her because a night club is always loud.

"Ah...yeah no." Kagome said and laughed lightly as she looked over at him then smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well it's going to get a lot louder than this shortly." Sesshomaru said as he leaned over farther so he could talk into her ear with out having to yell.

"Sounds like fun." Kagome said loudly with a shrug just at the server returned with their drinks. "Do you dance?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her curiously. He didn't like to dance but he could, he had prepared himself for the eventually that tonight he would have to at some point be out in the crowed with her dancing.

"Great I'd hate to just sit here in the corner all night." Kagome said and smiled brightly up at him with a wink.

Inevitably once the live music started Kagome was up and dragging Sesshomaru across the floor to dance. With the way her body moved he just wanted to stand there and watch but he knew that would probably make her mad at him so he joined her.

They were having a great time Kagome was keeping in time with the music and Sesshomaru was keeping in time with her all but ignoring the music. All he saw was the sway of her hips, the flip of her hair, and the bounce of her breasts as she swayed and spun to the music.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru was actually able to catch her and pull her to him during one of the slightly slower more romantic songs. He had one his hands flat on her stomach and the other on her hip he pressed her body against his as they swayed together.

Kagome pulled her hair out from behind her over her right shoulder then leaned back against his chest, she looked up at him and smiled loving the way they felt together, moving together, against each other. The rhythm was perfect she closed her eyes and leaned back against him the music forgotten.

Sesshomaru smirked he moved the hand on her stomach over to her hand and spun her away from him to bring her back against him so they were face to face. His hands were now one on her other hip and the other in the small of her back. They were the center of attention now as Sesshomaru lead her in more elaborate steps, twirling her, and dipping her just to pull her back against him seductively. By the time the song stopped she was pressed up against him looking up into his amazing amber eyes and breathing slightly hard.

The crowed erupted into cheers and clapping bringing the two of them back to reality looking around like two kids caught raiding the cookie jar. Kagome blushed as she moved to stand beside Sesshomaru her hand in his as she motioned back to the table she was quite hot after dancing for over an hour. That and their last dance had been quite suggestive.

They sat down at their table and Kagome laughed. "I've never had so much fun." She said once he sat down beside her.

Sesshomaru leaned over so he was talking into her ear again, "That was very enjoyable! You are a very good dancer." he said as his hot breath brushed against her skin causing goose bumps to pop up.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Kagome said with a blush on her cheeks as she laid a hand on his leg lightly.

"I really do enjoy having you with me Kagome." Sesshomaru said seriously as he leaned down slightly and kissed her neck.

"I enjoy being with you." Kagome said as she pulled back to look at him curiously.

"Good." Sesshomaru said softly then leaned in and kissed her lips. Then everything went literally to hell.

Shots fired into the air as armed men came crashing into the club causing the music to stop, Sesshomaru jerked away from Kagome and scanned the dance floor to see men with guns coming out of the back room. These weren't his fathers men, these were enemies. "Get down!" he said as she shoved Kagome into the floor under their table he was down laying across her to keep her down and using his body as a shield for her.

"EVERY BODY ON THE FLOOR!" A man yelled over the people screaming trying to make their way to the door to get out of the club fast. More shots fired and people hit the floor quickly.

"Damn it...what the hell?" Sesshomaru whispered irritated he had his hand in the small of his back on his gun his other hand was bracing himself so his weight wasn't crushing his girlfriend. There was no way he could take them all on and protect Kagome while keeping his identity secret so he settled for hiding here in the dark corner table on the floor.

Kagome for her part was looking between the table legs to see what was going on her heart beating a hundred miles a minute. She was glad for Sesshomaru's protection cause right now she really just wanted to get out of this club. Her training was starting to override her terror though she reached for her gun then realizing she had left it in her car at the mall again she cursed herself mentally but there was no way she could have acted in this situation with out revealing who she really was. Scared she looked up at Sesshomaru to see his face covered in shadow but she could tell he was worried and angry.

The men that had broken into the night club were going around the people on the floor taking wallets, jewelry, purses, and anything else they felt like once through the crowd they made their way back towards the door they came in through. "Tell Taisho this is just the beginning that the more he steps on Okami territory the more we push back!" the last man left said before vanishing through the door.

Kagome didn't move and neither did Sesshomaru as they watched the door the men had just left through to make sure they weren't coming back in. After a few minutes nothing happened so they stood up people were standing there in shock talking with each other waiting for the police to show up.

"Come on lets go." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her hand and drug her through the crowd and out the door. The only one left was the bouncer out side the door.

"Good Sesshomaru you're alright my friend I didn't see you leave earlier." The bouncer said as he held the door for them.

"We're fine I'll see you later." Sesshomaru said once through the door with Kagome running behind him to keep up. They made it to his car just as they could hear sirens coming. "Get in!" he said hurried as he let go of her hand then got in and cranked up not wanting to be here when the cops showed up.

Sesshomaru put his car in gear just as Kagome was closing the door and he took off. "Kagome you alright?" he asked as he glanced at her then looked back to the road.

"Yes." Kagome said plainly as she just stared straight ahead. She was angry with her self for being put in a life or death situation with out her protection.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly as he put a hand over on her leg he was worried for her, this type of life he was trained for but her he doubted she had the stomach for action like that.

Kagome jumped slightly when he touched her. She looked over at him with tears building in her eyes. Which he took for a normal reaction from the terror she just went through. He was totally wrong these were tears of anger.

"It's alright your safe." Sesshomaru said softly with a small smile as he squeezed her leg lightly. If it wasn't for all these damn rules he would take her home and hold her all night. But that was out of the question with his father being who he is, and he couldn't go to her house to comfort her there either cause his father would be going crazy about now.

"I'm alright." Kagome said softly as she looked out the passenger window watching the scenery and cars pass by.

Sesshomaru drove until he reached the mall then he pulled over to her car in the back part of the parking lot. As he put the car in park Kagome was already getting out. He moved quickly getting out himself so he could walk over to her. "Kagome..." He said worried as she opened her driver door.

Kagome turned to look at him curiously her tears were gone now but she seemed dull to him like the events of tonight had just drained her.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked again as he stood in front of her holding her door open.

"I told you I'm fine." Kagome said bluntly as she looked up at him irritated.

"You shouldn't shut down from me either Kagome, I know there is something wrong." Sesshomaru said as he reached around her and pulled him to her so he could hold her.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru, just overwhelmed right now." Kagome said softly as she laid her had down on his chest.

"I will always keep you safe." Sesshomaru said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks but I better get home, mom's probably going craze right now." Kagome said softly not really wanting to leave his embrace.

"Are you sure you're alright to drive?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he used his finger to pull her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"I promise Sesshomaru I'm fine." Kagome said as she smiled up at him. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips softly. She really did appreciate his worry even if he was behaving like an old mother hen at the moment, she felt it was sweet.

Sesshomaru moved his hand from her chin to behind her head as he deepened the kiss slightly pushing her against her car trapping her between it and him. "Remember what you told me before. Don't center your memories of tonight around the negative." he said softly against her lips then kissed her again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body against his enjoying the feel of her.

A bright light shinned on them from a spot light on a mall security vehicle. "This isn't lovers lane kids go home." a man said over to them.

Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled apart looking at the security vehicle wishing it hadn't pulled up. "Good night Kagome. Text me when you get home." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek then walked back around to his driver door. He watched her get in and crank up then he got back into his car. He watched her leave then the security guy drove back around to the other side of the mall and he left himself.

~*~*~*~ Taisho Residence ~*~*~*~

"Where have you been!" demanded Sesshomaru's father Taisho, who was also the gang leader that owned the club that Sesshomaru and Kagome were in earlier that night.

"Taking Kagome back to her car." Sesshomaru said slightly irritated, this hadn't been unexpected he knew his father would have already been informed of the attack on the night club that he had been at earlier.

"And that caused you not to answer you phone!" Taisho demanded angrily as he glared at his eldest son for being so irresponsible.

"It's not went off..." Sesshomaru said confused as he pulled out his phone to find the screen busted and it powered off. "Well that must of happened against the table when we were diving for our lives..." he said as he tossed his phone over to his father reminding him that it wasn't his fault that the Okami gang had attacked his fathers club.

"Convenient!" Inuyasha said snottily off to the side. "You should ban him from that girlfriend of his, she seems to make him stupid." he said with a evil grin on his face.

"Inuyasha one of these day's I'm going to make you wish you were never conceived!" Sesshomaru said as he glared over at his younger half brother.

"Enough both of you!" Taisho said angrily as he threw Sesshomaru's phone in the trash.

"HEY! I need the card out of that." Sesshomaru said as he retrieved his broken phone.

"Both of you are to stay here for the rest of the night and tomorrow. This isn't going to be pretty." Taisho said as he made his way over to his study.

"I need a new phone." Sesshomaru said irritated he had wanted to go get one tomorrow from the mall and hopefully see Kagome again.

"Here!" Taisho said as he threw a temporary old phone to Sesshomaru. "Get an actual replacement Monday. Now don't bother me boy's I've got a lot of business to take care of." he said then he shut the door.

Sesshomaru went up to his room and pulled his broken phone apart and pulled out the sim card then put it into the temporary phone his father had thrown at him. Once it loaded he saw he had a text message from Kagome. **'I'm home, I'm stuck in the house for the rest of the weekend over protective parents again see you Monday.'**

~*~*~*~ Higurashi Residence ~*~*~*~

"Oh thank Kami Kagome you're alright." Kagome's mother said as she met her by the front door.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kagome's father asked curiously as he watched his wife fuss over his oldest child making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I was out with friends dad." Kagome said as she tried to get her mother to stop checking her out.

"Where?" Her father asked suspiciously.

"That club that was attacked tonight." Sota said from the couch as he watched TV.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN A CLUB YOU KNEW WAS CONTROLED BY TAISHO!" her father roared angrily as he glared at his daughter. "And both of you knew about this?"

"Calm down dad geeze it's not like any one knows who I am? I want to see what it's like beyond Higurashi boarders! If I stay only with in our boarders my friends will get suspicious. You're too overprotective I know what to do, how to protect my self so chill out!" Kagome said irritated as she finally got past her mother.

"Calm down, chill out, I just found out this whole family is hiding things from me." her father said angrily.

"It's because your nuts! No one can do anything around you! This is all your fault!" Kagome said as she stormed past him and up the stairs to her room.

A few minutes later Kagome's mother walked in. "That was uncalled for Kagome he was just worried about you." she said softly as she said down on the edge of her daughters bed.

"He's crazy mom, I can't do anything, go anywhere with out him having a fit. No ' _gee I'm so glad your safe_ ' no it's _'your all lying to me'_... hum I wonder why..." she said angrily as she impersonated her father.

"He was shocked that's all." Her mother said softly as she laid a hand over on her daughters leg.

"And like I wasn't earlier in the club that was being stuck up by the Okami gang. Really mother. I'm the bad person here?" Kagome asked as she looked at her mother like she was crazy.

"I didn't say that." her mother said as she shook a finger at her daughter slightly irritated by her rude behavior. "Now you are not allowed to go anywhere for the rest of the weekend until this all blows over."

"Wow what a surprise!" Kagome said and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go shower." she said irritated as she got off her bed and grabbed her phone. She also grabbed what she needed to change into and a towel. She walked into the bathroom texting Sesshomaru.

When Kagome got out of her shower she dried off, dressed, and picked up her phone to see she had a message back from Sesshomaru. **'Me too, Father's being a pain about all this. Broke my phone tonight at the club I'm using a temporary one right now. Join me at the mall Monday to get it replaced?'**

Kagome smiled as she replied back as she returned to her room. **'Of course, see you Monday. XOXO'**


	8. Beach House

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 8

Beach House

August 22, 2017

Kagome and Sesshomaru had gone on Monday to get him a new phone since his had been broken at the club last Saturday. Over dinner that night Kagome brought up the beach party again in which Sesshomaru had admitted that he had looked at some beach houses the day before since he wasn't allowed to leave the house. His father was fine with the idea but he had to take Inuyasha with him to the beach like his half brother was a toddler to be taken care of.

"Well if Inuyasha is going that means Miroku is going. I'll bring Sango hopefully my parents don't make me bring my brother." Kagome said with a giggle Sesshomaru looked at her curiously this was the first time he had heard about her having a brother.

"I've never seen your brother." Sesshomaru admitted curiously.

"He's a lot younger than us. Just got into middle school to be exact he's an annoying little thing." Kagome said and shrugged. "Actually Sango's brother Kohaku isn't that much older than Sota." she said thoughtfully more to herself than to him.

"No matter how bad your little brother is I believe I've cornered the market on annoyingly stupid brothers." Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he saw Inuyasha walking through the mall with that clingy girlfriend of his laughing and cutting up.

"Alright here you go. Brand new and ready for use." the man said as he walked back up behind the counter from the back room and handed Sesshomaru a new smart phone.

"Great thanks." Sesshomaru said as he took his new phone and left the mall with Kagome not wanting to be around his arrogant irritating brother. School and home was bad enough.

"Ok Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, then you and me. So we need at least 5 rooms." Kagome said as she counted the people on her hands. I gotta tell Sango, how much from everyone for the party and the beach house?" she asked curiously and looked up at Sesshomaru as they walked to his car. Kagome had let Sango use her's so she could go home, but not before slipping out to her car before Sesshomaru got there to grab her gun she was never going to get caught with out it again.

"I'm not sure. I'll cover the Beach House you get everyone else to cover the party." Sesshomaru said as he opened his passenger door for her.

"Ok great." Kagome said with a big smile as she sat down and waited for him to walk around and get in.

Kagome gave him directions to Sango's house so she could get her car back once he pulled up she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Thanks." she whispered then slipped out of the car and shut the door. She started up the front steps then turned and waived him good bye before knocking on the door.

Sango answered the door and let her friend into the house. "That was quick." she said as she backed away so Kagome could shut the door and take off her shoes.

"Wanna do a beach party with me this weekend?" Kagome asked happily as she smiled at her friend walking into the kitchen.

"Is this an actual invite or cover my butt again?" Sango asked then laughed at the look on Kagome's face.

"Sango..." Kagome whined as she looked at her best friend.

"Joking Kagome, lets go find out." Sango said as she waived over to her mother cooking. "Hey mom, Kagome's throwing a beach party this weekend can I go?" she asked curiously.

"Sango, your father and I are out of town this weekend remember. Have to go up and see his father." Sango's mother said as she turned to her daughter she hatted to say no but her little brother couldn't be left here all weekend by himself.

"That's alright bring Kohaku with you Sango. I'll bring Sota so they'll annoy each other." Kagome said brightly as she grabbed her friends arm and shook her excitedly.

"How about it mom?" Sango asked really hoping her mother would agree.

"Well... alright." Sango's mother said then laughed as both girls hugged her excitedly.

~*~*~*~ The Beach House ~*~*~*~

"Sorry Sesshomaru I didn't think this many kids were coming." Kagome said as she looked at Kohaku and Rin his little friend from school, then Sota and Shippou who had became friends after Kagome had saved him during that last high school party.

"It's alright they can entertain themselves mostly at their age." Sesshomaru said as he helped her get her bags out of her car.

"Come on boy's grab your stuff!" Kagome said irritated as they played around like idiots in the sand path to the beach house.

"We'll just have to change the sleeping rooms slightly." Sesshomaru said softly against her ear as he followed her up into the beach house. "Out Inuyasha!" he said irritated once he saw his younger brother was in the room he already put his stuff in, the master room of course.

"But I want this room." Inuyasha whined as he looked back at Sesshomaru.

"You're lucky I don't put you with the other little brothers. Now out!" Sesshomaru said as he brushed past him with Kagome's things. She was a slight pink when she realized that he was planning on her staying with him all weekend.

"Oh... I get it..." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome then walked away.

"Idiot..." Sesshomaru muttered to himself as he glared back at his retreating brother's back.

"Sesshomaru do you think this is wise?" Kagome asked softly as she stood just inside the room.

"Well there are two really small rooms that'll be Inuyasha and Miroku. Then a room about half this size that'll be for the three boys, then the next room is about half of that room which will be Sango and the little girl. The only place left is now the couch in the living room. I doubt you want that." Sesshomaru said as he looked back at her placing her bag down at the foot of the bed. "Besides this party was your idea, you know."

"OOOH sisters going to be in trouble..." Sota said annoyingly just like all little brothers do when they believe they have something good on their older siblings.

"One word Sota and you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable little life!" Kagome said angrily as she turned glared at her brother for a moment then slammed the door in his face.

"Hum... that's better." Sesshomaru said from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her to him smirking into her neck as he kissed on it a little.

"Why... don't we go... down to the beach..." Kagome managed to get out he was driving her crazy he felt so warm, strong, and protective as he held her close to him. The kisses on her neck were just making her brain go fuzzy.

"Sure I'll change out here, you go into the bathroom." Sesshomaru whispered against her ear then nibbled on it slightly then smirked at the chill that when through her.

Sango having over heard Sesshomaru's plan had moved the kids and herself into rooms moving Inuyasha and Miroku who had already claimed the two larger rooms. "Come on kids hurry up I want to get down to the beach." she said as she came out of her room with Rin dressed in their bathing suits so they could enjoy the beach she was surprised when she saw Kagome and Sesshomaru come out of their room ready for the beach as well. "I figured you two would have stayed in for the night." she said with a wink to Kagome.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she slapped her friends arm. Sango really knew how to embarrass her.

Sango laughed as finally the three boy's came out of their room ready to go down to the beach. "You two gonna sulk for the night or coming down too?" she asked curiously as she looked into Inuyasha and Miroku's room.

Miroku was draping a towel over his arm ready to go but Inuyasha was laying on his back on his bed with his arms under his head and one leg flat footed on the bed with the other crossed over it.

"Come on my friend lets go." Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy these beauties deserved to be admired. "You all go ahead I'll drag him out there." he said then walked over to Inuyasha's bed after closing the door.

"I've ordered pizza's to be delivered I've set the delivery time for eight that gives us a couple hours it's about 5:30 now." Sesshomaru said as they all started out the back door down to the beach. Naturally Sesshomaru's father had filled the beach house full of food but he had no intention of cooking tonight and he was sure no one else was going to cook so he had taken the initiative to get them something to eat.

Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru down to the beach with a bag, which he thought was curious. She pulled out a towel then sat her bag on one corner. She also pulled out sun screen which she applied to all the kids then she applied some to her self. She handed it over to Sesshomaru then turned around so he could get her back.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her bend over to flip her hair over her head so she could gather it quickly and put a hair band around it.

"Easy Sesshomaru you'll break your face." Sango whispered over to him as she walked by so she could keep and eye on the kids playing at the edge of the water.

Kagome leaned back up after having her hair fixed then waited for Sesshomaru to put the sun screen on her back once he was done she took it from him then covered him as well. She looked out at the kids and laughed they were having so much fun. She put her sun screen away then walked to the edge of the water she looked out over the water just taking in the view.

"Come on Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he walked around her and reached for her hand. He was going into the water and wanted her to join him.

"Sure lets go." Kagome said and smiled brightly as she followed him into the water.

Once Sesshomaru was deep enough he stopped and pulled her to him. "You're sexy you know that right." he said as he put his hands on her bottom and pulled her up so they were face to face.

Kagome wrapped her arms around behind his neck and her legs around his waist. "Sesshomaru the kids..." She said as she turned slightly pink the gentle waves were washing around them as he bounced on his feet to keep them above water.

"That's why I'm out here and not on the beach." Sesshomaru said with a wicked smile as he kissed her softly one arm around her waist the other was flat on her back between her shoulder blades to keep her from being pushed away from him with the waves.

Miroku had finally got Inuyasha to stop sulking and come down to the beach with him. They were playing in the water throwing water at each other and the kids but Sango seemed to be Miroku's main target for the water fight.

They played down on the beach for a couple of hours before returning to the beach house to take showers and eat dinner. By the time everyone ate dinner and got their showers taken it was nearly 10:30 and time for bed

Kagome blushed as she made her way over to the master bed room which she would be sharing with Sesshomaru. She had finally managed to get the boys to lay down and start to drift off to sleep now it was her turn to go to bed.

Sesshomaru had already went and laid down waiting for her to get done with the kids.

Kagome walked in to the bed room to find the lamp on her side of the bed turned on and Sesshomaru laying on the other side of the bed already asleep shirtless with the blankets pulled up over his lower half. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her night clothes a cute red tank top with blue and white butterflies, she also pulled out a pair of red shorts that matched her top. She walked over to the bathroom and quietly closed the door so she could change quickly.

Sesshomaru heard the door close and he opened his eyes to look over at the bathroom then smiled. He closed his eyes to act like he was still asleep.

Kagome came out of the bathroom quietly then sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her feet up sliding them under the covers gently. She turned off the lamp and scooted down so that she was laying on her back comfortably and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru rolled over onto his side so that he was able to put one arm across Kagome's mid-drift cuddling up close to her. He felt her stiffen then after a few moments relaxed cause he seemed to still be asleep. He felt her rearrange slightly then still and he smiled feeling her relax into his embrace then start to drift off to sleep. ' _She's too trusting for her own good._ ' he thought as he watched her sleep for a few minutes then drifted off to sleep again himself.

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru woke with a the sun filtering in through the window onto his face he was on his back with only one leg actually covered by the blankets showing him sleeping in a pair of black shorts. He was a little cold so he looked down to find the blankets to see an arm across his chest and a foot sticking out under the blankets between his legs. He looked over and smiled at Kagome who had her head on his arm he kissed her forehead softly then managed to pull the covers back over him which she had managed to get covering her whole body except her foot between his legs and her head on his arm.

They had no real plans today until the party and bonfire tonight so he was content to lay there with her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head over against her's intent on going back to sleep.

A couple hours later Kagome began to wake up she was cuddled up against Sesshomaru like he was a body pillow one arm around him, one leg over one of his. The arm she was laying on was wrapped up behind her on her back and his head was leaned over against hers. She blushed a light pink as she realized that she had slept completely pressed up against him and it had been a great comfortable nights sleep.

Noise in the kitchen is what had woke her up so she wondered if he had woke up too. "Sesshomaru." she said softly hoping to not wake him if he was still asleep.

"Hum?" Sesshomaru mumbled as he continued to lay there and hold her with his eyes closed.

"Good morning." Kagome said softly with a smile.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru said softly as he kissed her forehead again.

"I guess it's breakfast time." Kagome said as she hugged him lightly.

"Uhm hum. Sounds like it." Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. "Sleep well?" he asked curiously as he glanced back down at her to notice her pink cheeks.

"Yes very, and you?" Kagome asked embarrassed as she looked down at her finger drawing patterns on his chest.

"Extremely well." Sesshomaru said with a slight hug then using his other hand he put a finger under her chin and made her look back up at him. He then leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Last night was perfect." he said softly against her lips then kissed them again before laying back on his pillow.

There was a knock on the door. "Breakfast is ready." Sango's voice was heard to say then they heard her footsteps walk away from the door.

"Time to get up then." Sesshomaru said as he let go of her with his arm so she could get up.

"It was perfect." Kagome whispered as she leaned up put one hand on his cheek then kissed him one more time before getting up and getting her clothes so she could get dressed.

Sesshomaru laid there for a few more minutes trying to get the image of her from her shower at the cabin out of his mind. Her laying here with him and kissing him brought those curves back to his memory making him need another ice cold shower or some relief. He sighed as he got up and grabbed a change in clothes then sat back down on the bed facing the bathroom on her side of her bed with his clothes in his lap waiting for her to be done in bathroom.

Kagome came out of the bathroom with smile she had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a soft pink tank top with a white over shirt on. She walked over to him. "The bathrooms all yours. I'll save you some breakfast and a seat." she told him with a soft smile and a loving kiss on the cheek then she turned and walked away leaving him in the room alone.

' _Ugh why does she affect me so..._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he got up going into the bathroom knowing he needed to do something or his stupid brother would terrorize him all day and in the process humiliate Kagome.


	9. Beach Party

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 9

Beach Party

November 11, 2017

Apparently overnight some of Sesshomaru's fathers men had came and set up a huge bonfire down on the beach above high tide. He wanted to keep his kids busy while he made the Okami gang regret ever attacking a night club he owned especially since his eldest son was in the club, that's why he had insisted that Inuyasha go with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had a knack for getting in the middle of things he shouldn't be aware of.

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the early portion of the day getting the food ready that they were planning on eating at the party later tonight.

Sango spent the day watching the kids play in the pool out back off the deck. Inuyasha and Miroku seemed happy to just be obnoxious chasing the kids with water guns and pool noodles.

"I'm going to go get blankets ready." Kagome said once the food was ready to be cooked. She figured Sesshomaru could handle the grill easily enough.

"Blankets, what for?" Sesshomaru asked curiously holding the first tray of food to go put on the grill now that it is late afternoon. The would be heading down to the beach in the next hour or so.

"In case the wind gets cold. We may be having so much fun that we stay out there really late." Kagome said as she looked back at him and smiled.

"Ok not a bad idea. We need to get ice for the cooler and for the drinks too." Sesshomaru said then turned and walked out onto the front deck overlooking the ocean where the grill is.

Kagome had the blankets and the cooler ready to go down to the beach. While Sesshomaru had managed to get all the food cooked and ready to go down as well. "Come on you lot. Grab something and lets go down to the beach." she said as she looked out the back door to see everyone drying off to come into the beach house.

"About time." Inuyasha grumbled as he made his way over to the door then walked into the house.

"I think someone's hungry." Kagome said with a small giggle as she watched him grab the cooler and walk out of the beach house following Sesshomaru down to the beach.

Miroku walked over and grabbed towels as Sango herded the children down to the beach. Kagome laughed as she shut the back door and locked it then walked over to the front door and grabbed the blankets and her bag that she had ready then shut the front door.

Down at the beach Inuyasha and Miroku helped Sesshomaru to set up on the table that was there for them pulling the plates and silverware off the top off the cooler for everyone to use and organizing it the best any man can. So naturally what ever bowl could fit in a small spot went there didn't matter if what it went with was at the other end of the table example being teriyaki chicken in the middle of the table and the rice at the end of the table.

Kagome and Sango led the kids through the dinner line there at the table once the guy's where done setting up. They helped the younger kids like Rin and Shippou pick what they wanted to eat then sat the kids down before returning to get their own food. The guy's patiently waited until they came back then they fell in behind them.

Once everyone was seated on the blankets that were spread out around the pile of wood that would be the bonfire tonight they began talking about school, cars, and plans for college or dram jobs.

"Hey sis we are done eating we are going to go down to the water." Sota said as he put his empty plate up on the table.

"Uh...yeah...no." Kagome said sarcastically as she looked over at Sota like he was crazy.

"Why not?" Sota whined kind of stamping his foot angrily and crossing his arms.

"I'm not drowning trying to rescue you when you get a cramp." Kagome said simply as she locked eyes with Sota. "Go build a huge sand castle with the others then you'll have had time to digest and could play in the water." she suggested with a smile.

"I don't wanna build a sand castle." Sota said with a pout on his face and puppy eyes trying to get his sister to cave like he could his patents.

"That doesn't work on me squirt I didn't push you out." Kagome said with an eyebrow raised at her little brother. "You have three choices. Sit here and do nothing, go up to the house and watch TV, or stay here on the beach and build a sand castle." she said reasonably as she watched him curiously.

"You're a pain sis!" Sota huffed as he walked away to go start a sand castle.

"Don't even think about asking Kohaku I agree with Kagome. Go build a sand castle all of you." Sango said as she turned her attention from Kagome and Sota over to her own little brother then the rest of the kids.

"Come on Rin have you ever built a huge sand castle?" Shippou asked curiously as he stood up and held his hand out to help the young girl up.

"Rin's never built one." Rin admitted as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh here you two." Kagome said suddenly as she began digging in her big beach bag. She pulled out several sand castle tools like a small pail, shovel, and forms.

"You really do come prepared Kagome." Sesshomaru said impressed, he had watched her interaction with the children curiously.

"Once I found out how many kids we were having to drag along with us I went out and bought that stuff to keep them entertained and out of our hair." Kagome said and smiled brightly over at him. She was pleased that he sounded impressed, Sesshomaru was never impressed and hardly showed any emotions. Course she could read more emotions on his face or in his voice that most people would overlook.

"There's a big street race coming up, you going Kagome?" Sango asked curiously as she looked over at her friend after putting her plate off to the side of the blanket they were sharing.

"I thought about going this one's supposed to be big." Kagome said with a huge grin on her face as she leaned back on her elbows enjoying the warm sun on her skin.

"Phfff... you race... not likely." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes at the girls nonsense.

"Actually Inuyasha, you've seen my car. I've raced a time or two thank you very much." Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha matter of factly.

"Your like him all talk and no go." Inuyasha said and waved his hand at his older half brother.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha irritated yet again that he was forced to bring this bastard with him. "Inuyasha take care how you speak of people, one day someone will make you eat your own words. Course I've done it many times through out your little life." he said dismissively as he turned back to Kagome.

"I can kick your ass any time Sesshomaru you've always caught me off guard." Inuyasha said outraged by his brothers comment.

"Perpetually off guard then." Sesshomaru said with out looking over at Inuyasha intent on restarting the conversation with Kagome. "You plan on racing or watching?" he asked curiously. If she was going he was definitely going to go.

"Oh I haven't decided. It's been a while since I've raced, never lost though and you plan on going?" Kagome asked intrigued by his interest in her going to a race.

"Perhaps. It would be a change of pace." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly trying to act unfazed by her wanting to go.

"Oh grow a pair all ready!" Inuyasha said irritated by his brother beating around the bush. "He'll go if you go is what he's getting at." he said glaring at Sesshomaru then over at Kagome.

"Inuyasha must you be such a petulant child all the time?" Sesshomaru asked irritated as he glared over at Inuyasha willing him to shut up and leave him be.

"Insulting me in front of your girl that will get you brownie points. Way to go dude!" Inuyasha said sarcastically with a stupid look on his face and two thumbs up.

"Do you think your funny Inuyasha?" Kagome asked stopping the incessant bickering of the brothers and when he looked over at her with a stupid grin on his face she continued. "Cause your not." she said simply as she stared at him unfazed by the anger in his eyes as he stood up and stomped off.

"Very well put Kagome." Miroku said behind her and Sango surprising them just before he reached out and coped a feel on Sango earning him a face plant into the sand with Sango beating him senseless.

"I believe we should leave him there." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and held his hand out to help Kagome up.

"I'll stay here to make sure he doesn't suck in too much sand while unconscious." Sango said and waved Kagome offered hand away with a wink.

Kagome smiled and shrugged as she turned back to Sesshomaru. "Walk along the beach?" she asked curiously as she motioned down the beach away from the others for some privacy.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said as he held his arm out for her to wrap her arm around like a proper gentleman escorting a lady.

Kagome's cheek's turned slightly pink as she took his offered arm, smiled and bit her lip shyly. "So... How's your weekend so far?" she asked quietly as she looked over at him while they walked down the beach.

"Aside from my idiot half brother it's been a great weekend with you." Sesshomaru said with a small twitch of his lips into a quick smile as he looked down at her. "And your weekend?" he inquired curiously.

"It's been amazing." Kagome said softly with a pink tint on her cheeks and a smile on her lips as she looked down at their linked arms.

"My father wants me and Inuyasha to stay around the house this next week. Hopefully he will lift his after school curfew nonsense before the race next weekend." Sesshomaru said as he watched down the beach towards the pier to make sure there was no one that would bother them.

"That's too bad I love those dates after school." Kagome said as she pulled herself closer to him laying her head on his arm as they walked.

"The more Inuyasha and I stay together the worse our attitudes become. I'd say before the week is out our father will lift his curfew." Sesshomaru said with what sounded like humor in his voice but when Kagome looked up at his face there was none to be seen.

"What kind of plans do you have for your birthday?" Kagome asked curiously as she returned her attention to the beach they were walking along.

"My father wants to throw a huge party but as you know I don't like parties so I am trying to convince him to just do something with the family. _"Oh but my boy you only turn 18 once in your life."_ unfortunately always comes out his mouth when I voice my opinion on the subject." Sesshomaru said slightly agitated he hated being ignored and that is just what his father was doing ignoring him and his wishes.

"Oh. I was hoping we could go to dinner to celebrate your birthday together." Kagome said shyly as she looked down away from him all the sudden interested in the shells on the beach.

"If nothing else Kagome I will slip out of my fathers birthday party for me so that I can be with you." Sesshomaru said and stopped walking so he could pull her into a hug.

Kagome laid her head on his chest wrapped her arms around his waist and inhaled deeply, his smell was amazing so masculine pine tree's and fresh mountain air. She didn't know what he wore cause she still hadn't seen him put on any cologne but it smelled good what ever it was. "Where would we want to meet?" she asked softly as she squeezed him lightly with a smile on her lips again.

"The first restaurant I took you too?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he leaned his head down to lay on top of hers. He loved the way she smelled too but neither had admitted that to the other. She had the smell of honeysuckle and fresh rain.

"Sounds perfect to me." Kagome said happily as she looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Looks like its starting to get dark, time for that bonfire." She said softly when she broke the kiss and looked up into his amazing warm amber eyes.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said softly as he leaned down and claimed her lips for himself again. He turned to guide them back the way they had came once the small soft kiss was broken. She was a torture to him and he didn't think she even knew it, he had wanted to just lay here down right there but he yet again restrained himself neither of them were of age and with his life changing quickly in the next couple weeks he didn't want to drag her into it before she had all the information. There was no way he could bed her with out her knowing all about him that was his chivalrous side taking command and keeping him straight.

They spent the next several hours conversing with the others with a huge bonfire roaring in front of them. The others had slowly one by one returned to the beach house to go to bed leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to watch the fire as it died out alone.

Sesshomaru was laying back with his right arm curled up and under his head like a cushion as he looked up at the stars. Kagome's head was laying on his left shoulder and the rest of her body was pressed up against him with a blanket wrapped around her lightly to keep her warm. Sesshomaru was comfortable with her laying against him and the heat from the dying fire but the sound of Kagome's regular breathing as she slept on his arm was making him drowsy. And before he knew it they were both asleep laying there on the beach.


	10. Birthday

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 10

Birthday

November 12, 2017

Sesshomaru's father had not given into the boy's requests to be let out of the house to go to the local street race that Kagome had mentioned because he was still protecting them from the Okami gang retaliation from this past weekends fight. After the incident at the club Taisho had made Sesshomaru take Inuyasha to the beach with him to keep him out of harms way. That weekend had been spent hitting a main Okami hideout and hitting it hard bringing the full weight of his large gang down on the smaller one that dared to attack one of his clubs.

Kagome had spent last week without Sesshomaru and had used the time to have his birthday present specially made. Today was the day he was turning 18 and she had to go get ready and pick up his gift before she met him to give it to him tonight. He was going to spend time with his father and brother then meet her for a late dinner date around 830pm. She was excited and hoped he would like his gift.

"Come on Kagome don't be like that just tell me what it is I can see you want to." Sesshomaru said seductively as he cornered her after school by her car like usual.

"Um hum. Not telling. The birthday boy has to open it properly." Kagome said and smiled up at him.

"That's not fair. I've been 18 all day." Sesshomaru said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him.

"I don't have it with me. You have to wait." Kagome said then laughed at the pout on his face.

"That's just cold." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I'll see you at 8:30 tonight at the restaurant with the piano right?" Kagome asked and smiled up at him as she hugged him.

"Right the reservations are under Sesshomaru and Kagome." Sesshomaru said and smiled down at her. "I might be a little late depends on my father letting me leave on time or not he's a stickler some times." he said as he hugged her back.

"Alright. See you then. But for now. Happy Birthday my love." Kagome said and smiled up at him then kissed him softly on the lips.

Sesshomaru pulled her as close as possible as he deepened the kiss. "Thank you." he whispered then kissed her again before walking away to his car. The sooner he got all this stuff done with his father and brother the sooner he could see her again.

"Wow you guys are like squids... if you had more arms to grope each other it would be positively indecent to see you all out in public." Sango teased when Kagome sat down in her car.

"Oh shut up..." Kagome said with a slight pink blush on her cheeks which caused Sango to laugh at her friend.

"So lets go get you ready and pick up his present." Sango said rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah I have to get his present first then we can go get my hair, nails, makeup done. Oh and I saw a gorgeous dress I want to get for tonight when I placed the order for his present." Kagome said just as excited as Sango as she backed out and left the school heading for the mall.

"Ok so present first, then dress, nails, hair, and lastly makeup. Got to have the dress to know what we have to work with." Sango said as she listed off the shops in the mall to go to in order.

Once they got to the mall Kagome and Sango picked up Sesshomaru's present already wrapped and ready to go. Then they went to the dress store and Kagome showed Sango this gorgeous pink flowing dress that went down to about her mid calves fitting her curves perfectly, the skirt part of the dress was tulle, the top was V neck and sleeveless it had a lovely lace overlay that covered the bodice. She picked out pink low healed dress shoes that would show her toes. Also getting the jewelry she had a lovely diamond necklace that had every third one was pink and a nice pink heart shaped ring. She had also grabbed a small pink grab bag so she could put her phone and wallet in but was still large enough for her gun too.

On to the nails which ended up being almost the same shade of pink as her dress with bright pink hearts on each nail on her hands. Her toes were just bright pink to show through the open toed shoes she was wearing. Then next was her hair. She had her bangs pulled off to one side straight and the rest of her, slightly curly hair, was either left dangling down her back or pulled back behind her head at about the half way point with a gorgeous crescent moon and stars brooch. The crescent moon was the main brooch that was holding her hair but dangling from it was bright silver stars sort of mixing with her black hair giving it the appearance of the night sky. And last the make up her lips were a bright pink with her eye shadow starting out light pink then gradually getting darker as it extended out to the end of her eyes, her cheeks were a soft pink and the rest of her face was flawless.

"I'd say the only other time in my life I will ever want to do all this again is when I get married." Kagome said with a sigh. It was almost 8 already. "I got to go, hurry I'll drop you off." she said as she rushed out to her car carrying her bags which had her old school clothes in it.

Kagome dropped off Sango and made it to the restaurant only a few minutes early. She was escorted to their table to wait patiently for her date. She ordered a drink and waited, and waited, and waited. She checked her watch a hundred times that night.

"I'm sorry miss but we are trying to close now." the waiter said sadly this lovely young woman had sat here for 3 hours and no one had shown up to meet her, she had obviously taken the time to get so magnificently dress then to be stood up it was breaking his heart for her. He could tell she was holding back tears as she stood up and picked up the present she had purchased earlier that day. She opened her purse intent to pay for the drink she had bought. "Do not worry about it miss, just be careful going home." the young man said softly to her as he escorted her out.

~*~*~*~ Earlier ~*~*~*~

"Father I don't have time for a big dinner party I keep telling you this. Can't we just eat together as a family for once. I have a date later, and I'd much rather have her company tonight than the gang's." Sesshomaru said as he argued with his father about a surprise birthday party he had just sprung on him.

"Sesshomaru you only turn 18 once. I want to celebrate it right my boy." Taisho said as he slapped his son on the back.

"Father I don't have time for all that. I have to be at the restaurant at 8:30 I have reservations." Sesshomaru said as he rolled his eyes at his father.

Taisho sighed. "Very well son. We will go out and eat just you, me, and Inuyasha. No guards even just family." Taisho said finally relenting.

"Great thanks!" Sesshomaru said as he went up stairs to change into his suite for his date with Kagome later. Once he was back down stairs he saw Taisho ready and Inuyasha no where to be found.

"Inuyasha went ahead to get your cake and our table ready. I'm assuming you are driving your own car." Taisho said and watched as Sesshomaru nodded to him in a yes. "Very well lets go I'll ride with you there and ride with Inuyasha back to the house no sense in taking three cars." he said then smiled at his son who seemed so happy for the first time in his life. That young woman had come to mean everything to him, he finally had someone to protect.

They made it to the restaurant and had a quiet and peaceful family meal for once. Taisho handed Sesshomaru a wrapped box and told him happy birthday then Inuyasha handed him a present too. They may be half brothers, and they may hate each other at times, but they were family. And family is all you could ever rely on in this world of theirs.

Sesshomaru nodded to his brother and started to open it when something caught his eye he looked up out the window to see a man staring at him with the look of shock on his face. Sesshomaru recognized the man but for the life of him couldn't think of where he knew him from.

"Something wrong son?" Taisho asked curiously as he started to turn around the man outside of the window just turned and walked away.

"I don't know I recognize him from somewhere." Sesshomaru said then shrugged and began opening the present again once he had it unwrapped he opened the box and started to pull the present out to be seen properly. He heard a couple cars sequel to a stop and doors open so he looked up again. He jumped up out of his seat. "GET DOWN!" He yelled at his father as he reached over and yanked Inuyasha from his chair and shoved him under the table to protect him as several gun's unloaded into the restaurant window at him and his family.

Everything was in slow motion for Sesshomaru he had barely got his brother on the ground when the glass broke he glanced over and saw his father also on the ground as the first bullet hit him in the left shoulder, then right shoulder, then lower right abdomen and had one graze his left arm below his elbow. He was on the floor with glass showering around him cutting him in several places, he couldn't believe it he was going to die here at 18 before he could even see her again. ' _Damn this life...'_ he thought weakly as he coughed.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled as his brother was bleeding on the floor right in front of him having saved his life. Sesshomaru was groaning in pain barely conscious as he watched Sesshomaru put pressure on the wound on his abdomen coughing still rolling slightly from side to side. Taisho held Inuyasha down for about a minute till the bullets stopped and he heard doors slam and cars speed off.

"Call an ambulance." Taisho said as he crawled over to his son who was now unconscious and bleeding profusely. He head the door slam open and his second child run from the restaurant "No Inuyasha come back!" but he was gone, in his car tailing the people who mostly likely took his brother away form him. He would find out who had attacked them and make them pay 18 be damned.

Inuyasha watched as the cars pulled up to the Higurashi shrine and one guy jumped out and made his way up as the two cars drove away. Inuyasha parked his car and walked nonchalantly around the block then up to the shrine ducking off in to the trees about half way up that surrounded the shrine to watch curiously. He watched for hours all was quiet here. He would make them pay one day he pulled out his phone to tell his father who had attacked them when the sound of crying was carried to him.

Inuyasha saw Kagome walking up the shrine stairs crying she looked broken and defeated. ' _She's a Higurashi! She did this to him! She tried to kill him! And me and father... that Bitch! She will pay for this!_ ' he thought angrily actually wanting to attack her right then and there. But his father's words of caution resounded in his ears. _**"If you are on their turf you had better be sure you have enough back up to keep you alive."**_

It never even dawned on Inuyasha that Kagome was crying because she had been stood up, that she was dressed magnificently, or that she was carrying a birthday present in her arms.

~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha. Hey wait Inuyasha. Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she caught up to Inuyasha in the hallway at school just before their first class. She was holding a birthday present in her hands intent on giving it to Sesshomaru even though he had stood her up he had to of had a good reason. ' _Their father hadn't let him leave..._ ' she had thought a million times through out the night before and this morning.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Inuyasha growled out at her. Taisho had ordered Inuyasha to leave Kagome alone that she was under the age of 18 and had nothing to do with the previous nights attack but that didn't deter his hatred of the girl, nor the need to get even with her for her family's attack on his.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked confused as she stared up at him like a rabid dog.

"You are what's wrong with me! How'd you find out any way?" Inuyasha asked aggressively as he advanced on her making her back up into the lockers.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagome asked shocked as he hit the locker beside her head gaining a lot of peoples attention, they began crowding around to see what was going on just like all teenagers do in situations of aggression.

"How'd you know who we are Higurashi?" Inuyasha said in a low threatening voice to where only she could hear him as he got right in her face.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused then her eyes widened in fear he had called her Higurashi. _'How could he possibly know my last name?_ ' she thought as she went through the last couple of conversations with him and Sesshomaru to make sure she hadn't let it slip.

"Useless woman! You could have got him killed last night did that make it all worth it. Pretending to be his girlfriend just to corner him on his birthday and take him out? Stay away from me and my family bitch!" Inuyasha spat out at her then turned to leave her.

"Wait please. Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome begged as she grabbed his hand. ' _killed last night... no what did my father do..._ ' she thought frantically.

"Like I would ever tell you let me go!" Inuyasha practically yelled at her and he jerked his hand away from her.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly as she stared around at all the people in the hall staring at the two of them curiously hoping it was a big mistake. She couldn't see him anywhere she took off running for the exit of the school knocking people completely down if they didn't get out of her way fast enough. She jumped into her car tossing Sesshomaru's present in the passenger seat. She backed out and ran through the gears faster then she had ever done before in her life. She parked her car at the bottom of the shrine and pulled her gun out of her glove box and put it in the middle of her back as she took the stairs two at a time.

"What did you do!" Kagome yelled as she slammed open her fathers study doors.

"I am busy now girl go to school." Mr. Higurashi said as he dismissed her out of his study with a wave of his hand. The other men in the room looking at his daughter more carefully noticed the anger and danger in her stance backed away from his desk.

"What the fuck did you do last night!" Kagome raged as she glared at her father.

"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi said softly trying to pull the girl from the room.

"Get off me! EVERYONE OUT!" Kagome screamed at all the men in the room. "Except you. You will answer me!" she said angrily glaring and pointing at her father. The others left the room not wanting to be in any part of this heated argument.

"You have no right ordering anyone around young lady you are not 18 and you are no one's boss." Mr. Higurashi said angrily as he stood up and looked at his daughter noticing that she had walked into the room and stood across from him.

"Try me! Now you had better answer me!" Kagome said as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at her father.

"You're not going to shoot me. Nice try girl. Get out of here I owe you no answers." Mr. Higurashi said then yelped as she shot the floor beside him then re-aimed at him causing the door to slide open as Kagome's mother came in. Tears were in Kagome's eyes as she glared at her father.

"Tell me what you did! NOW! I swear I will use all your teaching against you if I have to!" Kagome said.

"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi said softly pleadingly hoping her daughter would put the gun down with the men that had been in the room standing behind her trying to see what was going on in the room now that a shot had been fired.

"There was a meeting last night girl between the Taisho and the Gumo to create an alliance to take us out." Mr. Higurashi said as he stared at his daughter unbelieving.

"No!" Kagome said as she let the tears fall. "It was his birthday party. Birthday nothing more!" She said as her tears slid down her face while she glared at her father.

"I don't know how you could possibly know that you silly girl." Mr. Higurashi said and sat down as Kagome's gun went off again this time shooting beside his head.

"I know because he was supposed to meet me last night! I know because it was May 5th! I know because I love him! I know because I knew his plans all week! Now where is he?" Kagome said as she angled her gun down at him.

"I don't know." Mr. Higurashi said shocked at his daughters revelation.

"Is he alive?" Kagome asked as more tears ran down her face.

"I don't know. There was a fatality last night but I don't know who..." Mr. Higurashi said as he just stared up at her unsure of what she would do next.

"You have no idea. Not inkling of any knowledge but you attacked him! You tried to kill him! I hate you! I will never forgive you for this! And if he's dead I'll come for you!" Kagome threatened then turned and shoved her way out of the men standing there at the door shocked at their boss being brought down by at 16 year old girl over a boyfriend.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter sadly as she took a couple steps after her.

"To find him!" Kagome said as she walked out of the shrine without a second glance back. Kagome ditched her car across town in a hospital parking lot, that she had already confirmed Sesshomaru wasn't in. She got out putting her gun in the middle of her back, looked at her phone almost threw it into the car but then decided to take it with her. She pried open the back and pulled the battery out so that it couldn't be remotely turned back on and tracked. She threw the phone into her purse then threw the keys into her purse as well, she picked up the birthday present and after locking the car up to made her way back towards the other hospitals in the city she would check every single one if she had to.

~*~*~*~ Hospital ~*~*~*~

"I'm looking for Sesshomaru Taisho. Is he here?" Kagome asked the lady at the reception desk.

"I can't give you that information." the woman said with out looking up. That was a different answer than all the other hospitals the others had checked their system and said no.

"You either tell me if he is here, and where he is, or I will search ever room in this hospital." Kagome said as she glared at the woman.

"You will have to call his family." the woman behind the desk said arrogantly. Kagome hit the counter then turned and started up the hall to check rooms. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me!" Kagome said as she walked down the hall way to go look into rooms to find Sesshomaru.

"He is here." a tall man said as he walked up behind this young brash young lovely woman he recognized from photo's of her and his son together.

"Father she's a Higurashi!" Inuyasha growled out angrily as he glared at Kagome.

"I know that Inuyasha. Now hush." Taisho said never taking his eyes off this young woman it was obvious to see she had been crying recently.

"Mr. Taisho..." Kagome said as she looked up at him and swallowed hard, dating Sesshomaru was one thing she had no idea he was an enemy of her family, this was a gang boss like her father. But unlike with her father Taisho would be willing to kill her out right for the attack on him and his sons. "I would like to see Sesshomaru please." she said as she bowed to him from the waist hugging Sesshomaru's birthday present to her chest.

"She's come to finish him off. Don't do it father." Inuyasha said as he glared at Kagome.

"Here!" Kagome said throwing her purse at Inuyasha then gently sat down the present and ripped off her over shirt and threw that at him as well. She reached back pulled her gun dropping the magazine to the floor and unloading the chamber then slid the gun over to them as well as the magazine and single bullet. Then she held her arms straight out to the side and spun around. "I have no intention of harming Sesshomaru, I never have. I just want to know hes alright. Please let me see him." she said with tears in her eyes then was down on her knees bowing to Taisho with her head on the floor between her hands which were flat on the floor as well.

"Follow me." Taisho said softly as he helped her back up. "He is still unconscious after the surgery and they are unsure of when or if he will come around." he said as he walked down the hall way with the young girl following behind him again hugging his son's birthday present to her chest.

"He will wake up. He has to." Kagome said as she followed behind Taisho.

"Does your family know you are here?" Taisho asked curiously.

"After what I did, I doubt they care..." Kagome said as she looked at the floor walking behind him, he glanced back at her the sadness was almost to much to bare.

"What did you do?" Taisho asked softly as he stopped out side of a door.

"I...I demanded answers from my father after Inuyasha confronted me at school... I shot at him twice to get him to answer me, then stormed out telling him I hated him and would never forgive him. I told him that if Sesshomaru dies I would come for him." Kagome said with a hard look in her eyes as she looked back up at Taisho. "I told my mother I was going to find Sesshomaru. I ditched my car and pulled the battery out of my cell so I couldn't be tracked. My father could have killed Sesshomaru, and I'm not sure he didn't yet... all over some stupid idea that you were holding a meeting with the Gumo to create an alliance with them." She said as she looked at Taisho begging for answers with her eyes.

"I would never align with that low life scum I assure you Kagome. Sesshomaru is in here." Taisho said as he opened the hospital room door to let Kagome into the room.


	11. The Hospital

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 11

The Hospital

November 26, 2017

Kagome slipped into Sesshomaru's hospital room which was one of the largest and nicest the hospital had to offer. She looked around sheepishly and spotted the curtain separating the bed from the view of the open door. She walked over to the end of the bed to see Sesshomaru topless but partially covered by the blankets. Both his shoulders were bandaged and he had an IV stuck in his left arm. She walked around to the right side of his bed, he looked so peaceful in his sleep but she knew that was deceptive.

Kagome touched the blanket then glanced back at Taisho who just nodded to her. She pulled it back to see the small bandage there on his arm. "There is one more." he said softly motioning to his left side.

Kagome lifted the blanket a little more and saw the bandage on his abdomen. Tears welling up in her eyes as she pulled the blanket back up and covered him again. "Oh Sesshomaru..." she said softly as she let the tears fall and cupped his face gently.

Taisho walked over to her and moved a chair over for her to sit down beside his son. "Here have a seat Kagome." he said softly as she sat down he noticed that she had grabbed his son's hand to hold it in her own cradling it like it would break. She watched him sleep taking no notice of Taisho or of Inuyasha who had just walked in and huffed throwing Kagome's stuff down on a small table.

"Father I must..." Inuyasha said as he continued to glare at Kagome but was cut off by his father.

"Be quiet." Taisho said as he leaned back in a different chair leaning against the window frame and closed his eyes to rest.

"Humph!" Inuyasha just leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest, never taking his eyes off of Kagome and his brother Sesshomaru.

Kagome spent the next three days sitting by Sesshomaru's side, never leaving his room since his room had a bathroom in it she was never more than ten feet from his side should he wake up. She had fallen asleep holding his hand with her head laying on the edge of his bed. Taisho had bought her food and made her eat several times but she just didn't have an apatite and she refused to leave Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru groaned slightly as his eyes fluttered open. ' _Where am I?'_ he thought as he looked around groggily.

Kagome woke up immediately and stood up to look at him. "Sesshomaru... I'll be right back." She said as tears welled up in her eyes again she placed her hand on his cheek softly making him look at her, then she walked away out of sight he heard a door open, soft spoken words he couldn't make out, then the door close again. She walked back just a few seconds later.

"Ka...Kagome... where am I?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared at her holding his hand noticing the bandage on his arm below his elbow.

"Sesshomaru you are in the hospital." Kagome said softly as she sat down on his bed pulling his hand into her lap.

Sesshomaru glanced out side and it was daylight and he groaned again. "I missed our date last night. I'm sorry." he said as he looked away from her.

"My love, that was four days ago." Kagome said softly as she put her hand on his cheek to bring his attention back to her. She was surprised to see shock and sorrow in his eyes. "Do not worry. But there are some things we must discuss... I am a Hig..." she said as she look lovingly at him but then was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Higurashi! I won't be as easily fooled as the old man. Stay away from Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled angrily as he yanked her off the bed.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Sesshomaru said weakly as he sat up suddenly when his brother had thrown Kagome off his bed and into the floor instantly regretting it and fell back to the bed groaning.

"No Sesshomaru. This bitch dated you to get close to you so she could set you up and kill you! I will not let her fool you like she has father!" Inuyasha said angrily as he stood between Kagome and Sesshomaru who was now noticing his other wounds as they caused him pain with him trying to sit up again.

"Sesshomaru lay back down, you'll reopen your wounds." Kagome said as she watched him worriedly from the floor.

"Shut up bitch and leave him alone! Higurashi scum!" Inuyasha said angrily as he glared down at her.

"Higurashi? No you're wrong Inuyasha stop this." Sesshomaru said as he reached out to grab his brothers arm.

"No I saw her. She's the reason you were shot Sesshomaru, she came after us all once you turned 18 and she knew we would all be together. You told her we would be together for your birthday just family." Inuyasha said as he glanced back at his brother holding his arm.

Kagome saw the pain in Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked at her wondering if it was true. She stood up angrily and she took a few steps forward. "Inuyasha!" she said as she reached back as far as she could and with all of her might slapped him across the face, making him stagger stunned holding his face looking at her. Tears rolling down her face she glared at him. "I left my family for him! I attacked my own father for him! I've been here 3 days Inuyasha refusing to leave his side! I searched everywhere for him! I love Sesshomaru I would never hurt him. HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome screamed and raged at Inuyasha tears steaming down her face.

"Inuyasha out!" Taisho said angrily as he grabbed the young man by the back of the shirt and flung him towards the door. "I shall deal with you later boy." he said as he shut the door.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and it was killing her inside to see the pain in his eyes as he turned away from her and refused to look back at her.

' _She has been my enemy all a long? Did she really do this to me? How could she have known I was me a Taisho?_ ' Sesshomaru thought as he held his side gritting his teeth in pain.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly as she put her hand on his just to have him jerk it away causing him to grunt in pain. Her hand went to her chest and clenched her shirt above her heart, she cried as she took off running for the door.

Taisho stepped in front of the door and pulled the young woman into him, and he let her cry as he hugged her. "Sesshomaru. Kagome did not do this to you as your brother believes. I know this to be true. I also know that she has not left this room for 3 days, she has abandoned her family for you my son. She has nothing left but you." he said softly as he stared at his son to see if he understood.

"Father she's a Higurashi... I'm..." Sesshomaru choked out as he looked away from his father.

"A Taisho, yes son. Love is blind it doesn't see in enemy and ally it see's in passion, compassion, and faith. I would trust her with what is most precious to me... you. You my son would do well to ignore old family hatreds that stretch back generations, and remember what you know in your heart to be true. You love her just as much as she loves you." Taisho said as he rubbed this young woman's back gently as she sobbed into him.

Kagome glanced up at Taisho a new respect in her eyes as she wiped her cheeks dry. He was looking at Sesshomaru with what she could see was hope and love. She glanced back at Sesshomaru to see him staring at her a sadness there in his eyes and she saw him stretch out a hand to her. "Sesshomaru..." she said softly as new tears welled up in her eyes as she ran over to him. She leaned over carefully hugging him making sure to avoid hurting him while laying her head down on his chest.

Sesshomaru could feel her tears as he reached up and stroked her hair gently looking down at her with soft loving eyes, he couldn't deny he loved her. Kagome is his happiness, to loose her would break him.

"I thought I had lost you. When you woke I was going to tell you who I was that's what we needed to discuss. I only found out the day after your birthday who you were when I met your father here in the hospital after Inuyasha cornered me at School." Kagome said softly as she looked up at him sadly.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand to brush his thumb across her cheek to dry her tears. "Neither of us chose this life Kagome. I do not blame you, I was shocked is all." he said softly noticing how she leaned her face into his hand and he smiled.

"By the way Kagome..." Taisho said softly gaining their attention. "You have a visitor. Ifyou wish I shall send him away." he said curiously. He noticed that her eyes showed curiosity, then anger in them.

"My father... he found me..." Kagome said as she glared at the door still unwilling to see him.

"Kagome, you are safe here." Sesshomaru said softly as he squeezed the hand he was holding lightly.

"I'm not afraid of him. I'm disgusted and angry with him." Kagome said bitterly then closed her eyes and took a deep breath then released it slowly trying to regain her composer. "I'll see him, but will you stay as well Mr. Taisho?"

"As you wish my dear." Taisho said softly then turned and opened the door. "Bring in Higurashi." he said ruffly. Naturally the hall was deserted with two gang boss' meeting here in the hospital. The residents and employee's didn't need nor want to know what was going on the only information they required is if they needed to hit the floor. But this particular hallway had been almost completely empty all week other than the body guards Taisho had brought with him to stand guard over his son's room.

Mr. Higurashi walked into the room a few minutes later and glared at Taisho, then glanced at his daughter sitting on the bed of an injured young man while holding his hand in her own lacing her fingers with his. "Kagome, it's time for you to come home." he said simply now glaring at the boy on the bed.

"I refuse." Kagome said as she glared at her father who had snatched his attention to her.

"You can not refuse I am your father and you are 16." Higurashi said glancing over at Taisho wondering why he was still here, his unruly daughter was of no concern to him.

"I will not return home, I told you I would never forgive you for this." Kagome said with a hard and unyielding tone in her voice.

"Yes you will girl. You are a Higurashi and this trash is beneath you." Higurashi said motioning towards Taisho and Sesshomaru.

"Go to hell! You tried to kill Sesshomaru all be cause of a lie. Where did you hear such nonsense anyway?" Kagome said as she glared at her father.

"One of his men informed us not wanting to be aligned with such foul people as the Gumo. They have no honor and anyone who joins up with them is the same as dogs. And again girl there is no way you could know what they were doing." Higurashi said as he glared over at Taisho then over at his daughter.

"It was his birthday party! Can't you understand? That's all it was a birthday party!" Kagome said pleading with her father to understand something this important.

"Silly girl, you have no idea what they were up to. He told you it was a birthday party because you weren't of age." Higurashi said as he looked at his daughter like she had lost her mind.

"You...you don't understand... In... No I won't give you any information. You're unable to see the truth father and until you apologize and see the situation for what it is I never want to see you again." Kagome said as she turned from her father to look at Sesshomaru. He could see tears welling up in her eyes but also a strong resolve not to let the tears fall.

"Enough Higurashi you have your answer. Time for you to leave." Taisho said squaring his shoulders to Higurashi daring the man to make some kind of move.

"She is my daughter, she will be coming with me!" Higurashi said angrily as he crossed the room and grabbed Kagome's arm down by her wrist painfully causing her to whimper slightly. He jerked her up off the bed turned and started dragging her to the door.

Sesshomaru called out slightly unable to restrain the pain caused by him trying to keep a hold of Kagome as she was ripped from him. He looked at his father pleadingly as he held his side. "Father...Kagome..." he said weekly looking from his father to his girlfriend in an obvious plea to rescue her.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said as she tried prying her fathers hand off of her wrist while glancing back at him. "STOP!" she yelled as she lifted one of her legs up and kicked her father in the back of the knee as hard as she could causing him to let go of her and stumble.

"How dare you strike your own father." Higurashi said angrily as he turned and back handed her across the face causing her to cry out in pain stumble. She hit her head on the small nurses table then slid to the floor holding her head. She pulled back her hand to see a little bit of blood.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said worried when he saw the small cut over her eye with blood starting to drip down her face.

"ENOUGH!" Taisho yelled as he pinned Higurashi against the wall with his forearm against his throat and his other had holding a gun to his chest.

"I should have shot you three days ago instead of at the wall behind you." Kagome said angrily as she glared up at her father trying to press the point she was no longer wanting to be part of his life.

"Kagome is under the protection of the Taisho, you will leave, you will never try to contact her! She may contact you at any given time but that is her choice! You can agree to this or die I really don't care which!" he growled out as the door to the room banged open with several of his men barged in trying to aid their boss.

"This means war you know that right." Higurashi said narrowing his eyes at Taisho.

"You old fool so be it!" Taisho said angrily, it had been a very long time since he had been angry like this. He was barely keeping himself in check. He locked eyes with Higurashi glaring at him for several moments before he let him go and growled out at him "Get out!" he said nodding to the door.

Several of Taisho's men grabbed Higurashi and dragged him from the room and escorted him out of the hospital where they not so politely threw him into the parking lot and told him not to come back.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho." Kagome said softly on her knees and bowing to him.

"Nonsense young lady. Stand up and return to my son." Taisho said softly as he stood her up gently and lead her back to his sons bed. "I shall get a doctor." he said then left the room.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he brushed her bangs away from the cut on her head noticing that it had already stopped bleeding.

"It hurts, but I am fine. What about you?" Kagome asked worriedly as she checked his bandages to see if there was any fresh blood she could see, which there wasn't.

"I hurt, but like you I am fine." Sesshomaru said softly as he cupped her face gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Kagome hummed slightly as she leaned into his touch. She put her hand up to his cheek as she leaned over close to his face she looked into his eyes lovingly for a moment before kissing him. His hand slid from her face lacing into the back of her hair pulling her closer as he leaned back slightly easing his hurting side while reveling in her presence. She rested her other hand gently on his check to keep herself from leaning on his side where he was wounded, she too was quite enjoying the moment biting his bottom lip softly causing him to nip back at her lightly.

"Huh hum..." Taisho coughed out loudly causing the two to separate quickly from each other embarrassed. "Kagome the doctor is here to check your forehead though I know it's not the attention of my son but I believe it will do for the moment." he said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Stop it father." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from his father with a slight pink tint on his cheeks, he noticed that Kagome was a bright red and knew where her mind had gone at that comment from his father.

"I was just making an observation son. I'm sure your embrace is more fulfilling than and alcohol wipe and possible stitches." Taisho said with another smirk, he shrugged and walked back over to his seat by the window which had been his bed over the past several days as he rested by his son's unconscious form.

The doctor cleaned up Kagome's wound and put a bandage on it, he knew none of his nurses were very inclined to come into this particular room unless absolutely necessary. This was a small thing nothing he couldn't handle with extreme ease so he just took care of it without the normal aid of a nurse. "Very well Miss if you need pain medication I can get some for you?" he asked as he stepped back and looked at her curiously.

"No thank you I'm fine." Kagome said and smiled softly.

"Very well if you change your mind the nurse's station is down the hall." the doctor said then left the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Taisho for the trouble I've caused." Kagome said softly as she looked back at the tall hansom gang boss over by the window.

"Trouble you've caused?" Taisho asked curiously looking at her confused. "Please call me Toga or just Taisho the Mr. is giving me the willies." he said with a soft laugh.

"Do you think my father will truly start a war over me?" Kagome asked softly looking over at him, though she knew her father and knew he didn't make idle threats war was coming and it was all her fault. She had looked down at her hands playing with the blanket on Sesshomaru's bed that she was sitting on beside him, she noticed his hand had come over and laid down gently on her leg.

"Don't worry about that sour old man, he'll regret it if he does." Taisho said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Kagome looked up worried she knew the Taisho gang was larger and more powerful if only by a small margin but that margin was against her family nor for them.

"Father..." Sesshomaru said gaining his fathers attention then he nodded over to Kagome who was worried for her family, her mother and brother had no part in any of this.

Taisho looked at Kagome with a sad smile on his face, realizing he had just informed his son's girlfriend and daughter of the enemy, that they would regret starting a war with his gang. "Kagome, I will protect you to the best of my ability without causing too much damage to your family." he said softly leaning forward in his chair and laying a hand on her nervous, busy ones.

Kagome smiled weakly at him and nodded her thanks. She may hate her father at the moment but she is a sixteen year old girl who's constantly changing emotions could give her whiplash if her family were to become truly hurt during her running away from home. "Thanks." said said softly.


	12. Go ing Home

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 12

Going Home

December 4, 2017

"Mr. Taisho I would like to ask you a few questions if you would sir?" a police officer asked just outside of Sesshomaru's hospital room.

"I have no time to deal with the likes of you." Taisho said with a hand of dismissal as he opened the door to go into his sons room.

"Mr. Taisho I must insist..." the police officer said then gulped when Taisho stopped about half way through the door. "The school has sent me to inquire... uhm... as to why you are... requesting... uhm... Miss Kagome Higurashi's school work..." the officer stammered out as Taisho turned to glare at the man with his men moving slightly forward crowding him.

"Because I am here of my own free will and asked for my school work since he was going to get his son's as well." Kagome said as she stuck her head out of the doorway. "Have a problem with that?" she asked slightly irritated as she glared at the police officer.

"I... Uhm... are you sure it's of your own free will miss?" the police officer gulped and built up the courage to ask trying to ignore the Taisho men around him.

"I'm sure. So go on and report back to the school like a good little boy." Kagome said sarcastically then turned and walked back into the room vanishing out of sight. She admired the man for having the tenacity to ask that in front of the Taisho gang but she wasn't going to show that to him.

"They probably think that we've kidnapped you for leverage on the Higurashi gang." Taisho said with a sigh as he walked into the room finally then sat down in his normal chair over by the window. "That's how things were done a little over 18 years ago." he said as he looked out into the sky watching the clouds go by.

"I heard that you, my father, and the Okami gang leader joined forces to get rid of the Bankotsu gang to set up this age limit to protect the children born into these families." Kagome said softly as she sat down beside Sesshomaru who was now able to fully sit up in bed without too much discomfort.

"Yes that was a once in a life time joint operation we destroyed the Bankotsu gang in less than 3 hours." Taisho said as he looked back over at Kagome and Sesshomaru. "This is what I had hoped for..." he said motioning to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"You hoped for us to get together? Kagome wasn't even born when that treaty was signed so's to say." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his father like he was crazy. It's not like Sesshomaru remember anything about that time he had just been born himself.

"Not you two specifically no. I had hoped that children growing up without the face to face hatred that our generation had would build unbreakable friendships thus causing the fighting and killing to diminish. I wanted my child to have a long happy life." Taisho said honestly as he smiled at the two of them holding hands.

"How did you get my father to agree. He's such a hard ass." Kagome asked curiously truly interested in this subject since her father wouldn't tell her anything stating that it was gang business and not hers.

"I was first to agree to the treaty, with Sesshomaru just being born it was a no brainier for me, but your father was eager too I didn't have to convince him. He had just married your mother meaning children would be in his near future. Same with Okami the only one with nothing to protect was Bankotsu. It took us an hour to plan the attack but we had it organized and ready to strike in the next thirty minutes. So an hour and a half of planning and organizing then it took us another three hours to get rid of Bankotus' gang. And by daybreak there were three, and my son was safe for the next 18 years. Little did I know he would only be safe for exactly 18 years." Taisho said as he looked back out of the hospital window once he was done speaking.

The door opened and the doctor came into the room holding Sesshomaru's file in his hand. "Well Mr. Taisho as long as your son doesn't do a lot of pulling and tugging on things and he get's lots of rest he can go home today do you have any questions for me before we release him to your care?" he said as he snapped the file shut and looked up at Mr. Taisho curiously.

"No doctor, but I do thank you for the care you've given my son." Taisho said standing up and shaking the doctors hand.

"I'll get the release papers ready and he'll be ready to leave within the hour." The doctor said then took his leave of the people in the room.

"Here let me get your clothes out." Kagome said softly as she stood up and walked over the the closet in the corner of the bedroom/bathroom wall out of sight of the doors.

"Father, I see the bitch is finally gone. This came for her." Inuyasha said as he walked into the room holding an envelope then threw it to his father before turning to go back out.

Sesshomaru was up and across the room quickly and caught him by the hair before he reached the door to leave. "You bastard, you will show her respect!" he growled out as he pulled Inuyasha backwards off balance than threw him to the floor at Kagome's feet. "I'll accept nothing less!" he said as he put his foot in the middle of Inuyasha's back and pressed down on him causing Inuyasha to cry out in pain.

Kagome dropped Sesshomaru's clothes and ran over to him placing her hands on his chest lightly. "Stop before you hurt yourself." she said as she looked up at him with worry all to evident in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he locked eye's with her. He smiled softly as he used his arm to hug her against him then stepped off Inuyasha to kick him in the ribs and send him against the wall of the bathroom. "I'll not tolerate his behavior towards you." he said softly as he sat back down on the bed gently his face showing his discomfort momentarily.

"Inuyasha I suggest you apologize and refrain from further conduct before your brother kills you." Taisho said as he walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and handed the letter to Kagome.

"I'll not apologize to our enemy." Inuyasha growled out angrily as he held his ribs and pushed himself off the floor with the other hand.

"Then my boy I suggest you avoid them and refrain from making further comments that could lead to him beating you to death. We both know he can even in his condition now." Taisho said as he raised an eyebrow at his second son wondering where he had gone wrong knowing that Inuyasha had an anger issue.

"I'm no weakling old man. You give him too much credit!" Inuyasha said angrily then turned and stormed out of the room.

"And perhaps that is the problem Mr. Taisho." Kagome said tentatively. "I know it's probably not my place but from an outsiders point of view, I think Inuyasha is striving for your attention. Trying to make you think he's as good as Sesshomaru." she said as she looked up at him from picking up Sesshomaru's clothes again.

"I love both my boys equally." Taisho said as he looked down at Kagome with his head tilted sideways at her curiously.

"You've never compared Inuyasha to Sesshomaru in anyway other than just now that is?" Kagome asked curiously as she sat Sesshomaru's clothes down on the bed beside him.

"Well..." Taisho said almost nervously knowing he had done it but unwilling to say so.

"You know you have father more times than I can count." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at his father then over to Kagome who was opening up his shirt so she could help him into it once she took off his hospital clothes.

"Well I guess I have." Taisho said with a frown as he walked over to the window to stare outside. "He's just so hot headed and arrogant."

"He's quick to anger because he can't get your attention, you can't see his worth without comparing him to Sesshomaru the eldest. You must see him for who he is, he isn't Sesshomaru, he's never going to be, all he can be is Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder as she took off his hospital shirt gently.

"Why do you defend him so? He attacks you regularly." Taisho asked curiously as he looked at her in the refection in the window.

"He's my friend, we've been friends since we were very young." Kagome said softly as she put Sesshomaru's shirt over one arm then gently moved around to put it on his other arm.

"But you date Sesshomaru?" Taisho asked curiously as he turned and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"I love Inuyasha like a brother, my love for Sesshomaru is quite different. I want to be with him forever protecting him and loving him. I'd die to protect Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly.

Sesshomaru jerked his head up at her last statement and locked eyes with her. "I will not allow that. Just let me die in that scenario Kagome." he said with a hard look in his eyes trying to get her to understand his feelings her words had on him.

"I'll not let you die if I can do anything to prevent it." Kagome said softly with love in her eyes as she pushed his bangs out of his eyes with a soft smile.

The door banged open and a man was unceremoniously thrown to the floor at Taisho's feet. "This man keeps trying to get in here." one of Taisho's guards said as he stood over the cowering man.

"You!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he pulled Kagome away from the man recognizing him from the night he was shot.

"Mistress Kagome I apologize I couldn't prevent this." the man said as he turned from Taisho to kneel on the floor and bow to Kagome, his head was between his hands on the floor.

Kagome wiggled out of Sesshomaru's arms and kneeled down beside the man. She recognized him as the man from her first date with Sesshomaru. "What do you mean?" she asked softly putting a hand on his back trying to comfort him and put him at ease.

"That night I recognized him as your boyfriend but couldn't reach the others in time to stop the attack." the man said as he looked up at Kagome with tears in his eyes pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Who is he Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he buttoned up his shirt. He still couldn't place where he had seen him before the shooting though.

"Remember our first date?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked back at Sesshomaru. "This is the man I gave that food too." she said softly as she smiled back down at the man who was now bowing again to her.

"The homeless man? You wrote something on the napkin and gave it too him...what was it?" Sesshomaru asked curiously now that he could see the resemblance. This man was clean, well groomed, and clothed appropriately so it had been hard to place him as that homeless man from months ago.

"Directions to our gang with a special pass code from me to tell the guards there to take care of him and get him back on his feet." Kagome said with a soft smile. "That portion of our gang is legal. My father set it up for me to help people in our area back to a stable, self sustaining life." she said softly as she helped the man back up to his kneeling position.

"If he's part of your gang then why couldn't he stop the attack?" Taisho asked curiously watching the two in front of him.

"They don't have a direct line to the gang leaders. They have to go back and report in to us physically if there are any problems. Like I said that part of the gang isn't tied into any of our more shady dealings. That's an... outreach program designed to get people off the street." Kagome said as she looked down at the man in front of her curiously. "Actually how did you know of the attack when I didn't even know?" she asked curiously looking down at him.

"I was at the main house dropping off an order for your mother and overheard the plan. I wanted to see what was happening so I left to see the restaurant they were discussing. I recognized him as the man with you that day and knew him not to be an enemy the information had to be wrong so I tried to warn them but by the time I got back they had already attacked." the man said sadly as he looked down at the floor ashamed of his failure.

"Technically I am an enemy of the Higurashi." Sesshomaru said as he sat there and just looked at the man almost baffled that he would consider him a friend.

"You would never do harm to Mistress Kagome. I've seen you many times with her." the man said as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Are you stalking her?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes at the man.

"No, no... I was in the club attacked by the Okami gang with several of my coworkers we had just received our checks and wanted to celebrate. Then I was making a delivery to the restaurant you two were eating at, Mistress Kagome's mother sent me to the area around the beach house to work two weeks ago. She wanted to make sure her daughter and son were safe away from home like that she asked for volunteers who would be paid triple the normal amount. I'm trying to get an apartment so I agreed. I'm one of the few still living in the workers quarters, I wanted my own place for the first time in nearly a decade." the man said sadly as he looked back down at the floor.

"What's your name?" Taisho asked curiously.

"Yahiko." the man said as he turned to look at Taisho curiously.

"Well Yahiko, I have decided to create a similar organization that Kagome will be in charge of. If you wish you can find a place to stay in my territory and help her run it on a day to day basis." Taisho said with a smile.

"Really?" Kagome said excited then her smile faded. "But I'm not 18..." she said softly as she looked over at Taisho curiously.

"As you said earlier this is legal and not gang business." Taisho said with a huge grin on his face. He loved going around laws it made him feel like a kid again. "But if it bothers you then Sesshomaru can be in charge." he said and motioned to his son.

"I'll do it." Kagome said brightly smiling around at Sesshomaru so genuinely happy it made him smile as well.

"Very well let's get out of here and get started." Taisho said as he motioned to the door so that Yahiko and his guard would leave letting Sesshomaru finish getting dressed.

"Mistress Kagome, your mother wishes a reply before I leave." Yahiko said as he stood up.

"Oh I've not even read it..." Kagome said softly as she looked at the discarded envelope on Sesshomaru's bed. She walked over and picked it up, opened it, and read:

 _ **My dearest daughter,**_

 _ **Please reconsider your decision to leave the family for a boy.**_

 _ **We love you very much and miss you terribly. Your father is**_

 _ **quite shocked by your behavior and Sota is so very lonely without**_

 _ **you around. At least agree to meet with me, at the house and if**_

 _ **nothing else I would like to say a proper good bye.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Your mother**_

"Tell my mother I will agree to meet with her and Sota next Monday after school at the mall." Kagome said as she folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope.

"Yes Mistress. And please tell me when you have this new program set up or if you need me to help set it up." Yahiko said as he bowed to her from the hip then left the room smiling. She had saved him from the streets he had all but given up on life but because of that young woman he saw hope and a future for himself again. He owed her everything and would do anything for her.

"I believe I can put my own pants on Kagome..." Sesshomaru said with a slight pink tent to his cheeks.

"Really? Let me see you bend over then." Kagome said with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"Kagome perhaps I should do this part?" Taisho said as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why I've seen his boxers before?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Taisho who was watching his son turn from pink to red.

"I believe Kagome that they took _**all**_ his clothes off before putting him in the hospital clothes." Taisho said stressing the word all trying to inform her of the predicament his son was in as politely as possible.

"Oh..." Kagome said embarrassed as she looked over at Sesshomaru. "Perhaps I shall let you finish then." She said then turned and walked to the door. "Let me know if you need any help I'll be right outside." she said softly then left the room.

A few minutes later the door opened and Sesshomaru leaned against the door frame weakly as Taisho carried all the items out of the room. "Here Kagome take this." Taisho said as he handed her all her stuff and the few items from them.

"Inuyasha, help me out of here." Sesshomaru said looking over at his younger half brother.

"Right." Inuyasha said pushing himself off the wall and over to his brother quickly pulling his arm over his shoulders to help support him as they walked down the hall.

"He's taken your advice to heart my dear, before today he would have never asked for Inuyasha's help. Now lets see if this old dog can learn from his mistakes." Taisho whispered over to Kagome as they began following the two.

"Excuse me he shouldn't be up and walking." a nurse said as she ran over to them trying to stop them.

"He's fine I've got him." Inuyasha said dismissively as he continued down the hall.

After several long minutes Inuyasha had Sesshomaru into his car at the front of the hospital. He shut the door then walked around to get in himself. "Meet you at the house." Inuyasha said with a small wave as he opened the driver door.

Taisho waved in acknowledgment then watched as Inuyasha's car and several others left. "You can drive Sesshomaru's car home my dear." he said as he turned to watch Sesshomaru's car being brought around. Once it was parked in front of him and one of his men got out of the drivers seat he walked over and got into the passenger seat.

"I don't know where I'm going..." Kagome said shocked as she ran around to the other side and put her stuff down in the back then opened the driver door and got in.

"I believe I know my way home." Taisho said with amusement in his eyes.

~*~*~*~ Inuyasha's Car ~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha I know you don't trust Kagome. I don't understand why you've been friends since you were small children." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at his brother curiously.

"She's a Higurashi, Sesshomaru that's enough! You were nearly killed by Higurashi gang hell we were all nearly killed by them and I'm not even old enough to be a target." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"Are you angry at her, the gang, or yourself Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he leaned his head back against the head rest.

"Why would I be mad at myself?" Inuyasha asked confused as he glanced at Sesshomaru like he was crazy.

"You were unable to help, you were defenseless as I protected you then father protected you. Kagome had nothing to do with that night. You are pushing all your anger onto her and it's not fair." Sesshomaru said as he turned his head to look at his younger brother.

"Humph... I don't trust her she's a Higurashi." Inuyasha said as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and gritted his teeth.

"Trust in me. She is an amazing woman Inuyasha I trust her. So you just need to trust me and give her a chance to prove she's still the friend you've grown up with. If she proves to be untrustworthy at some point then you can kick my ass." Sesshomaru said as he turned his head to watch the scenery passing by.

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru for a few seconds stunned then returned his attention back to driving. "I'll do that." he finally said after several minutes of silence as he pulled into the driveway to their home with the gates opening automatically after he pressed a button on his dash.


	13. Settling In

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 13

Settling In

December 16, 2017

Toga Taisho gave Kagome directions to his house that he shares with his boys and is the main base of operations for his gang, otherwise the car ride was pretty silent. Kagome had to readjust Sesshomaru's car set up being that she was much shorter then her tall boyfriend.

"Here we are." Taisho said as he leaned up and pushed a button on the dash opening up the front gates automatically for them to drive through.

Kagome marveled up at the mansion in front of her as she made her way around the the center fountain to stop in the parking area where Taisho was directing her. She put the car in park, turned it off, then got out just staring up at the beautiful home of the Taisho. ' _And we live in an old shrine of Grandfathers._ ' she thought amazed.

"Come along young lady." Taisho said about ten feet away from the car where he stopped and looked back at her cause she wasn't moving.

"Right coming sorry." Kagome said as she opened the back door and pulled out her stuff, hesitating for a moment then shrugging she put her gun in its normal place in the middle of her back under her shirt. The gun itself was still empty but it was awkward to just carry it around in the open. She shut the door hooking the car keys on a belt loop then ran after Taisho.

They walked through the front door pausing only when a guard of the house stepped forward running a wand around her to find any weapons he moved back with his hand on his gun when the wand alarm went off.

"Wait it's empty see..." Kagome said as she pulled the gun out handle first with two fingers showing the guard the empty handle where the magazine was supposed to be.

"Leave her be, she's living here now." Taisho said from the stairs, he had assumed that the guard would let her pass since she was walking in with him so he had kept walking.

"Yes sir." the guard said as he relaxed his stance removing his hand from his gun. He watched her place her gun back in it's holster with relative trained ease and he wondered about her.

"Come along Kagome the rest of them will leave you alone lets get you a room." Taisho said glancing around at the rest of the men showing them that they had better heed that as an instruction and not a suggestion.

"Coming Mr. Taisho." Kagome said as she made her way across the huge entry way over to the stairs.

"Kagome please call me Toga or Taisho but not Mr. Taisho..." Taisho said as he shook his head at the girl and continued up the stairs with the men below watching her curiously. No one was allowed to call their boss Toga so what gave this girl the privilege she was obviously underage so who is she?

"Yes sir...uhm...Taisho." Kagome said nervously as she followed him up the stairs.

"You'll get the hang of it. This is Inuyasha's room." Taisho said as he topped the stairs and tapped lightly on the door as he passed.

Naturally with the tap on the door about the time Kagome was walking by the door opened and Inuyasha popped his head out raising an eyebrow at her curiously. She pointed in front of her at Taisho who was just coming up to the next room.

"And this is Sesshomaru's room." Taisho said as he tapped lightly on that door as he passed.

"Humph..." Inuyasha huffed then shut the door irritated.

Kagome rushed to catch up with Taisho when the second door opened curiously as his warm amber eyes met hers she stopped and stared up at him. "Hello again." she said softly as she took another step closer.

"Welcome to our home." Sesshomaru said as he looked down into her beautiful blue eyes with his warm amber then he heard tapping down the hall which caused him to turn and look at the next room which had Taisho standing there staring back at them with the door open.

"Ah... uhm is that one mine then?" Kagome asked as she turned slightly pink.

"If you had kept up with me my dear you would have known that." Taisho said with a raised eyebrow.

"And if you hadn't been knocking on everyone's door she wouldn't have been stopped twice." Inuyasha said slightly irritated as he stepped out of his room with what looked like laundry.

"Ah yes well I guess I could have just pointed but you all needed to welcome her home." Taisho said as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Uhm hum...What ever you say father." Inuyasha said as he shook his head then headed down the stairs with his laundry basket.

"Uhm... do you need laundry taken care of Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked up at him wanting to help if he needed laundry done.

"I wasn't here and wearing normal clothes so no, but thank you for asking." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Welcome..." Kagome said embarrassed then turned and walked quickly to the next room and looked in curiously to see a gorgeous bed room suite of mahogany with lovely sakura petals carved into the wood and painted red and white. The room was quite large in itself with a huge walk in closet, dresser, chest of drawers, full size bed, night stand on both sides of the bed, and a desk under one of the two windows overlooking the back yard. "This place is lovely Taisho." she said as she turned back to look at him.

"Why thank you." Taisho said with a huge grin on his face. "I do suggest you try to get clothes from your mother or we will have to buy you some." he said motioning to the few clothes she had with her. While in the hospital Taisho had bought her a couple of pairs of shirts and pants cause she couldn't just wear the same thing all the time.

"Right." Kagome said as she looked down at the small arm full of clothes she had. She looked over at the laundry basket and place all the clothes in it to be washed. Then she pulled her phone out of her purse and called her home.

"Hello." a male voice said once he had picked up the phone.

"Hello I'd like to talk with mom please." Kagome said pleasantly as she looked at Taisho still in the door way waiting to see if they needed to go get her clothes or go buy her new.

"THEN BRING YOUR ASS HOME GIRL!" The voice yelled and slammed down the phone.

The voice had been so loud that Kagome had pulled the phone from her ear and Taisho had heard it he watched as Kagome locked her phone and put it back on her side sadly. She was humiliated and refused to look up at Taisho so she turned and walked over to the window to look outside.

"Do not worry Kagome I'll take care of anything you need." Taisho said then walked away.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked tentatively as he walked slowly into the room and over to her.

*Sniff, sniff* "I'm fine..." Kagome lied as she even refused to look back at Sesshomaru and she wiped her cheeks trying to stop the flow of the tears.

"Don't shut me out Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him.

"My father won't even let me talk to mom..." Kagome said sadly as she turned around and buried her face in his chest holding him.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as her arm graced across the lowest wound on him the one that caused him the most trouble. "Kagome things will work out he will come to his senses." he said trying not to sound in like he was in pain.

"He's a stubborn old goat." Kagome said as she pulled back just enough to look up at him and she saw him grimps slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry your wound..." she said letting go quickly and tried to pull away from him.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru said as he held onto her net letting her pull away from him.

"You're not fine Sesshomaru you were shot several times almost a week ago..." Kagome argued with him as she looked up at him like he was crazy.

"I'm alive, breathing, and holding you. I'm fine." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

Kagome smiled lightly as she wrapped her arms around him again taking care to not hurt him again placing her arms lower around his waist. "I do love you." she said softly as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"And I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed her back lightly.

"Alright I have Inuyasha to take you to the mall to get you anything you want or need. Being a woman I'm sure you need several things that you will not find in this bachelors house my dear." Taisho said as he walked back into the room.

"Inuyasha agreed to that?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked around Sesshomaru over to his father Taisho.

"Of course. I know he's had some issues this past week, but he will treat you properly." Taisho said as he waved her out of the room to join him and Inuyasha.

"For Sesshomaru who seems to think so highly of you I shall judge you on your actions not that of your fathers, we can't choose who our fathers are." Inuyasha said once she walked out of the room and looked at him curiously, she caught the glance that he had given his father.

"Very well my friend, lead the way." Kagome said brightly things weren't back to normal but he wasn't so belligerent at the moment.

"Here Kagome take this." Sesshomaru said as he handed her his card it was linked to the family account so it had the full funding needed behind it for her shopping trip. "Anything you want get it." he said as she took the card from him.

"Let's not get too carried away, she may want to buy a house and a car." Inuyasha said and laughed as he turned around and walked away down the hall way to the stairs.

Kagome smiled and leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru lightly. "Thanks." she said softly then followed her long time friend.

They left the house and made it back to town going to the mall, with school still in session it was very quiet at the moment. "Inuyasha, unless you want to walk around with a woman shopping you may want to go watch a movie. I'll meet you back here around 3." she said with a smile as they walked into the mall.

"I've got some things to do anyway." Inuyasha said then stalked off the way all men do when women want to do clothes shopping.

Kagome for her part started shopping purchasing some of the winter things that were still on clearance, then some summer clothes that were just starting to hit the shelves, she bought some sleep wear, underwear, socks, shoes, a couple of date appropriate dresses with a pair of shoes that could go with either, feminine products, a new book bag, lap top with bag for school, school uniforms cold weather and warm weather, and lastly she bought her bath supplies including her hairbrush with some hair pins.

Kagome looked down at all the bags she was carrying slightly ashamed she hadn't intended on spending this much but everything she bought she needed, well she could have probably dealt with just less clothes but they had, had such good deals she couldn't help herself she rationalized it out that she would have gotten less for the same price had stuff not been on sale or clearance.

"Good grief woman did you buy a whole store?" Inuyasha asked as he came around the corner to find her standing there looking down at all the bags then noticed a back pack that was full too, she had obviously stuffed anything she couldn't carry in it to lighten the load in her hands.

"It was good deals..." Kagome said embarrassed as she looked over at him.

"Well come on hand some of it over." Inuyasha said as he held out his hands to take the rest of it and carry it out to the car.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she handed over half the bags left in her hands to him. She was glad the bags with unmentionables she had put in her new back pack including some skimpy night clothes.

"Lets go." Inuyasha said as he started out of the mall towards his car wondering if all this stuff would even fit in his trunk. Luckily the only thing that didn't go into the trunk was Kagome's new laptop for school which she had placed in it's own carrying case.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said once they were on the road back to the Taisho residence. "I really didn't know Sesshomaru or you were Taisho until I met your father in the Hospital." she said once she was sure she had his attention.

"So my father tells me." Inuyasha said as he just continued driving.

"We've been friends for years Inuyasha, do you think of me as an evil person?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked over at him wanting to see his reaction.

"No, I don't think you are an evil person." Inuyasha said softly as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"How did you know I was a Higurashi anyway?" Kagome asked curiously and this time she saw a sideways glance over at her.

"I followed the men who had attacked us watched the Higurashi shrine for hours, I was about to leave when you came up the stairs crying I believe." Inuyasha said as he returned his attention to the road.

"The night of his birthday, when I thought he had stood me up? I had waited for him at the restaurant for him to show up till about 11 that night I was escorted out so they could close. I hadn't even heard about a fire fight. And how did you know I was a Higurashi and not just some silly stood up girl going to the shrine to pray?" Kagome asked curiously looking at him wanting an honest answer.

"I...I...just assumed with it being so late and it being the Higurashi shrine you were a Higurashi..." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Guilty by association..." Kagome said then turned her head to look out the window at the scenery going by. 

Inuyasha glanced at her curiously for a moment then hit the button on the dash for the gate to open. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it out very well." he said softly barely audible as he parked the car right in front of the door to the mansion.

"Thanks." Kagome said softly as she smiled over at him then got out of the car. The two of them carried everything up to her room so that she could put it all away. She walked into her room to find a pile of papers on the desk she walked over and put her bags down curiously looking at all the homework she now had to work on from this past week that the school had finally sent over. "Oh wow that's a lot of work..." she said to herself as she shook her head.

"At least we've got the week end to try and get it all done." Sesshomaru said as he stopped in the door way as Inuyasha walked back out intent on moving his car back into its proper parking spot.

"I don't think there is any way we can catch up in just a week end." Kagome said as she looked back at him.

"One subject at a time my dear that's all we can do. If we get it all done great if not they will have to wait for it." Sesshomaru said with a slight shrug, one he regretted instantly as his shoulders twinged.

"Dinner." was called from down stairs and Kagome looked at all her stuff still laying there in bags and shrugged. She walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled as she closed her door then began walking down the hallway with him. She stopped at the stairs and motioned for him to put one arm over her shoulder and the other on the rail.

"And you think you can catch me if I fall?" Sesshomaru asked with a small smirk.

"Well maybe not but with my added stability perhaps we will not have to find out that answer for sure." Kagome said as she grabbed his arm and began leading him down the stairs slowly.

"Come along Sesshomaru fathers already called for us." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he walked by the bottom of the stairs noticing that Kagome was helping his older brother down, wondering how long his pride would let such things happen.

"Silence Inuyasha, I'll be there presently." Sesshomaru said irritated as he glared at his younger brothers disappearing form.

"He's just messing with you." Kagome said with a small giggle.

"He's an idiot." Sesshomaru said simply as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Awe don't be like that, that's how he shows he cares. He's glad your alive so he's messing with you." Kagome said as she smiled brightly up at him. She let go of his arm so he could walk into the dinning room on his own, actually there was a second motive she didn't know where it was so she was going to have to follow his lead.

"He can show that some other way." Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he walked down the hall to the dinning room then stepped in holding the door for her.

"Ah Kagome good, after dinner we will give you a tour of the house and grounds." Taisho said as he motioned to a chair for her to sit down.

Kagome looked at Taisho and Inuyasha standing at the table then walked over to the chair he had indicated for her and was surprised to find Sesshomaru pulling it out for her. "Thanks." she said softly with a smile as she sat down and scooted up to the table. Then the guy's all sat down in their seats Taisho was naturally at the head of the table, Sesshomaru was on his right with Kagome beside him, then Inuyasha was on his left. ' _How in the world is this a gang? They are all so sweet in their own ways.'_ She thought as she watched them all get comfortable.

They ate in relative silence until Taisho spoke about halfway through the meal. "Sesshomaru have you done any of your school work yet?"

"Yes but not much of it there is a lot to do." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at his father. His father had forbid him from leaving school early because in doing so would alert everyone to Inuyasha's heritage as a Taisho. So Sesshomaru was to finish school and not be seen publicly as part of the Taisho until Inuyasha's graduation, he was to work behind the scenes.

"Very well once everyone is caught up with their work you two can start the outreach program you mentioned Kagome." Taisho said then took a sip of his drink.

"Great." Kagome said chipper as she smiled over at Taisho then Sesshomaru.

"Outreach program?" Inuyasha asked confused as he looked between the three of them there was something he missed and he wasn't quite sure what it was. Inuyasha for his part didn't have as much homework as the other two since he did continue going to school per his fathers orders.

"Had you not been so belligerent in the hospital maybe you would know." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Sesshomaru, his anger unjustified was understandable." Kagome said softly as she laid a hand on his then looked over at Inuyasha to see him glaring at Sesshomaru. "Are they always biting at each other?"

"Hum...yes unfortunately it seems to be a favorite past time of theirs. Anyway perhaps you should fill Inuyasha in on what he missed Kagome." Taisho said as he pushed his plate away and motioned for her to explain.

Kagome shook her head at the two boys then began. "When I was 6 my father set up a legal side of our normal business to help those on our turf to get back on their feet finding them suitable work, giving them a place to stay in workers quarters, paying them wages, so they could get a place of their own. Its a program I begged for to help people that were homeless or barely keeping a roof over their heads by neglecting food or medications." she said with a sweet smile over at Inuyasha.

"And you are starting something similar on our turf?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced over at his father.

"Yes, I had always wondered how the Higurashi turf had less homeless, sick, and frail. That and the people are severely loyal to Higurashi, I've not been able to move into his territory because of that. I'm assuming that's why he's been able to stay on par with us all these years. Putting all that aside the people in our area are suffering with all those things too, homelessness, sickness, frail, and barely getting by. We can't afford to let that continue with the Gumo obviously trying to gain a foot hold on all of our territories and trying to start wars between us."

"Wars? Not just my father's insanity?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked at Taisho.

"Oh no, that nonsense at the club several weeks ago is part of the Gumo's handy work too." Taisho said with a sigh. "He has targeted us as the strongest, which we are, and is trying to pit the others against us like we did Bankotsu so long ago." he said as he tapped his fingers on the table showing his irritation if only slightly.

"How can I help?" Sesshomaru asked curiously even he hadn't known this he knew that the Okami had blamed the Taisho for stepping on their turf but he didn't know that it was fabricated by the Gumo.

"Stay out of it Sesshomaru I can handle this, I've handled worse remember that. Besides Inuyasha has another year to graduate, if you come out as a Taisho before then he will be in grave danger, especially if the other two revert back to their old ways now knowing that I have Higurashi's eldest here with us." Taisho said with a sigh again as he looked at his son seriously.

"I've made your life worse haven't I?" Kagome said sadly as she looked down at the table.

"Nonsense dear girl. The Gumo have started all of this and I plan on putting an end to it as soon as possible." Taisho said with a smile over at the young girl he hadn't intended on telling them all of that info but it was nice to get it off his shoulders if only for a brief moment. "I just want you all to be aware and on guard at all times, the rules put in place 18 years ago may go out the window with the Gumo pushing hard trying to wiggled their way into our areas."

"It's getting late father and Kagome still has to put her stuff away." Sesshomaru said as he looked out side noticing it was starting to get dark.

Taisho turned and looked outside as well then over to the time clock. "That's a surprise." he said with a smile. "We don't normally sit here this long. Very well I believe our tour will have to wait until tomorrow my dear." he said politely.

"No problem, thanks." Kagome said and began to stand up and she laughed lightly when the three of them stood up quickly. "You are all so sweet." she said warmly as she nodded to them then pushed her seat back up to the table.

"I'll be up momentarily Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head then watched her leave to go back up stairs. "Now that she is here, and Inuyasha made such a huge stink about her being a Higurashi in the hospital how will we keep her safe?" he asked curiously of his father.

"I've been wondering the same thing son. The two of you for now will just have to stay close to her to make sure that those old hatreds don't unleash on the poor girl." Taisho said as he glanced between the two boys.

"There must be something more we can do?" Sesshomaru said as he continued to stare at his father.

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears but until then she's to be with one of you at all times." Taisho said with a sigh looking at the boys again then walked out of the room when neither of them could come up with something different to do.

"I never thought me trying to protect you would put us all in a bind..." Inuyasha said sadly as he looked over at his elder brother.

"You never did think before you acted. Not only did you put us in a bind you divulged to an entire rival gang her identity and if we have any traitors in our mist that identity could now be in the Gumo's hands." Sesshomaru said agitated with his younger brother.

"I didn't think that far ahead ok. Her family hurt you, actually they nearly killed you, I didn't want her near you in a position to finish the job alright!" Inuyasha said angrily as he glared up at his brother across the table.

"Perhaps you should think that far ahead Inuyasha, you'll graduate next year you'll be in the middle of all this in a little over a year. I am grateful for your concern but you need to grow up little brother before you get one if not all of us killed." Sesshomaru said then turned and left the room angrily before he decided to drag his brother across the table and beat him.


	14. Kagome in Trouble

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 14

Kagome in Trouble

December 26, 2017

It had been a month since Kagome had moved into the Taisho residence. She had finally retrieved her car from her mother who had agreed to give it back to her even though her father was totally dead set against Kagome having the car again. She was now living without the support of her family and relying on the Taisho's to support her in fact they had to go out and buy her all new clothes because her father had refused to give anything of her's to her if she wanted it she was to return home, period.

So up until today she had been driving Sesshomaru's car taking him too and from school, his injuries preventing him from actively participating in the ' _family business'_ that and the fact it would pin Inuyasha down as a Taisho if he did. So school was his only reprieve from the house and his fathers incessant nagging. Now that Sesshomaru was healed and was able to drive himself she had taken her car to school so she could give Sango rides to and from school like she had been doing before her life had been turned upside down.

"So Kagome, how is it?" Sango asked, as her and Kagome walked through the hall after school to get to her car.

"Kagome, I'd like a word with you please." her homeroom teacher said just before the two young ladies could pass her. "In private." she said glancing at Sango who just shrugged and continued on her way to Kagome's car.

"Sango tell Sesshomaru I'll be a little late tonight." Kagome said pleasantly as she waved good bye to her friend then followed the teacher into the room once Sango waved acknowledgment.

"Miss..." The teacher started then turned back around and locked the door. She then walked over to her desk and leaned against the front edge motioning for Kagome to sit directly in front of her.

"Did one of my make up assignments get lost?" Kagome asked worried as she walked over and sat down putting her bag in her lap.

"No dear that's not the issue I want to discuss, you are a Higurashi and that boy you are staying with is a Taisho." the teacher whispered nervously as she glanced around the room, knowing she was doing wrong by interfering in the affairs of the rival gangs but she had to step in and help if she could.

"Your point is?" Kagome asked coldly as she furled her eyebrows together and glared at the poor woman.

"Are you being held against your will? Are you safe? Do you need any help?" the teacher asked in quick secession wanting to get this conversation over with before someone barged in, gangs needed no keys and this school some 18 years ago had been a battle ground. She didn't put it past them to turn it into one again if it pleased them.

"Oh you're worried about me." Kagome said with a bright smile and laughing lightly. "I'm fine, honestly. I'm there of my own choosing and am free to come and go as I please. I could return home if I so wished to, I'm not a hostage I am a guest. I thank you for your concern it warms my heart that you cared enough for me to ask." she said as she smiled sweetly up at the teacher placing one of her hands on the teachers comfortingly.

"You're sure? You are absolutely sure you don't need any help?" the teacher asked suspiciously believing that Kagome was covering for her captors.

"I'm honored that you care so deeply for my safety. But it is uncalled for, Sesshomaru is my boyfriend not my captor. As you can see I'm here without an escort. If I was captive I doubt they would let me go to school more or less be out of their sight. I promise you there is no danger waiting for me when I get home." Kagome said sweetly as she genuinely smiled up at her homeroom teacher. "Now if you will excuse me I need to be getting Sango home before her little brother gets there." she said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Kagome if there are any changes, any at all please let me know." the teacher said as she stood back up in front of her desk.

"I will, have a good night." Kagome said brightly as she waved to her then unlocked the door and left.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked curiously once Kagome sat down in the drivers seat.

"Oh she was worried about my new accommodations." Kagome said vaguely as she waved the problem aside dismissively.

"Well you are from different parts of town, I can see why she would be worried. Speaking of that is it safe for you to be coming this way to take me home? Mother was worried about that last night when I told her you were bringing me home that she didn't need to come get me." Sango asked curiously looking over at her friend worried.

"My father no matter what I've done would never let me get hurt..." Kagome said as she backed out of her parking space but the conviction in her voice was more towards convincing herself than Sango of that fact.

"I don't want to get you hurt Kagome, my mother can continue to come get me it's fine." Sango said worried as she glanced over at her friend who was now busying herself driving.

"Don't worry about me Sango. You know my situation, besides I'd like to use you to pass messages to my mother without my father finding out if that's alright with you..." Kagome said then glanced over at Sango curiously. She had no doubt her friend would agree, but it worried her to be using her friend like this putting her in the middle of her mess.

"You know I will do that for you. But we can do that over the phone or at school you don't have to risk yourself to take me home. I hear a lot of people are mad at you calling you a traitor, I know better and so does my family but others..." Sango said sadly watching her friend drive.

Kagome's knuckles had whitened for a brief moment at being called a traitor then relaxed understanding it was only natural for the lower ranks to hate her for her abandonment. "I'm no traitor, but dad could have killed Sesshomaru over a lie. I'll not forgive him so easily." she said as she pulled up to Sango's house, parked, and looked over at her friend.

"I know that. But most people don't have the information I have available to me, dad is so irresponsible with papers." Sango said with a quick laugh and a wink.

"Lord you have always had nearly the same knowledge as me and I was living in the middle of it all." Kagome said then shook her head. "Alright I'll pick you up in the morning and here my first message to my mom." she said smiling sweetly at her friend pulling a letter out of her bag and handing it to Sango.

"We'll get it to her tonight." Sango said as she put the letter in her back pocket. "See you in the morning." She said as she got out of the car then waved good bye before she shut the door.

Kagome leaned over and pulled her gun out of the glove box then put it in the middle of her back where it was comfortable to be more exact where she was comfortable. She waved one last time as her friend turned back to her from the front door of her house then she left planning to return to her new home. She had been driving for about twenty minutes when her phone started ringing.

Kagome reached over and hit the answer call button on her center of her dash. "Hello."

"You on your way? Sango said a little late I wasn't sure what little meant." Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Yes I should be there in about twenty or so minutes." Kagome said noticing a black SUV in her rear view mirror. It was a way's back so she ignored the vehicle.

"Sango said you were cornered by a teacher what was that about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh my homeroom teacher was worried I was being held hostage." Kagome said dismissively as she laughed lightly.

"Your not." Sesshomaru said defensively.

"Of course I'm not and I told her as much." Kagome said and laughed lightly again as she turned on to the road leading back in towards the secluded Taisho mansion.

"She's not even supposed to ask such things not about our families out in the open like that." Sesshomaru said slightly aggravated.

"Calm down..." Kagome said and laughed lightly then glanced back up into the rear view mirror again expecting it to be empty but no there was the SUV still and it was closer. "We were locked in her room alone..." she said slightly distracted as she looked around to see if there was another turn off anywhere, but no there was just the 75 foot drop off on her right, the first 25 foot or so was a modest decrease then it steepened off dramatically almost like a cliff.

"You alright Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked noticing the stiffness in her tone.

"I'm being followed." Kagome said as she glanced back again noticing the SUV was closer still.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked worried and she could hear keys in the back ground.

"On the last road leading up to the property." Kagome said as she sped up it wasn't wise on this road but neither was being followed by unknown people. She glanced back again but now the SUV was almost on top of her, her speeding up had no affect what so ever. "Ah..." she said as the SUV slammed into her rear end causing her to fish tail slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru sounded worried he'd heard and awful sound of metal on metal then Kagome cry out.

"They've rammed me..." Kagome said vaguely as she tried to increase her speed again. But to no avail as yet again the SUV slammed into her car. "Damn it what the hell..." she said angrily as she again trying to maintain control of her car as it fish tailed slightly again.

"I'm on my way!" Sesshomaru said anxiously as she heard a door slam.

"What can you do?" Kagome asked frantically knowing his car would have no better luck than hers right now. "Son of a..." she cursed as the SUV hit her driver back quarter panel trying to do a pit maneuver on her car she recovered quite nicely her training in drifting had help pull that one out of the spin it was trying to do.

Sesshomaru could hear the sounds in the back ground, metal on metal, squealing tires, and Kagome herself trying to maintain control. "Father some one is trying to run Kagome off the road, she's not far from here, I'm going!" he yelled over to his father who was just getting home then he got into his car and took off heading towards where he knew Kagome was, his car automatically switching the call to his car so he dropped the phone in the passenger seat. "Kagome... Kagome... can you hear me?" he tested as he came out of the gated driveway.

Squealing tires was his response then silence an unnatural silence one that put a pit in the bottom of his stomach.

"Oh my god...Sesshomaru...I love you..." Kagome said terrified as her car left the road, her car caught on the dirt with the passenger wheels making the car roll several times, it hit a tree on the driver side front quarter panel busting out the driver window and spinning the car around as it now flipped end over end. The rear end was up in the air when it struck a different tree spinning the car putting it back down on it wheels just to roll landing on it's roof sliding another several feet before stopping against a third tree nearly twenty feet down off the road.

"Kagome! What happened? Kagome answer me!" Sesshomaru yelled as he increased the speed of his car knowing she had just wrecked that was the only explanation for the sounds he had just heard.

Kagome coughed and moaned weakly as her eyes started to flutter back open, she was hanging upside down she reached up and unbuckled her seat belt. She fell to the roof of her car cutting herself in several places due to the shattered glass of her windshield, she could smell smoke she had to get out of the car. But now that her car was destroyed her phone had taken over the call and her ears ringing she couldn't hear Sesshomaru yelling at her trying to get her to answer him. She crawled out of the driver side window which was smaller now after the beating the car had just taken.

Foot steps were coming towards her. Kagome blinked several times and shook her head, she pulled her gun out from the holster on her back as she tried to crawl up to the nearest tree for protection. But her head being hit several times in the violent accident she just had, she had misjudged the distance. She aimed her gun towards the loud foot steps coming towards her but she couldn't quite focus, she blinked and shook her head again trying to clear it she knew she was in serious danger.

"So you're still alive..." a ruff voice said as he walked over to her and kicked her gun away then slammed his foot into the middle of her back knocking her to the ground face first making her cry out in pain. "Higurashi scum lets see what your father thinks now." the voice said as it cocked it's own gun ready to fire.

"Wait we should take her back and send them both a ransom note then kill her anyway once we get paid." a different voice said laying a hand on the other mans gun keeping it lowered away from the girl.

"I'd rather this war of theirs get started already so they can annihilate each other." the first man said shrugging off the second man.

"Sesshomaru... help me..." Kagome said weakly as she tried to push herself up again.

"That bastard is of no help to you girly." the first man said with a triumphant laugh as he kicked her in the ribs.

"Phone...on his...way..." Kagome said weakly as she coughed up blood.

"He won't be alone..." the second man said terrified as he stepped forward and pulled Kagome's phone off her side, pulled it out of its case, and there it was ongoing call to Sesshomaru.

"Damn it... let's go..." The first man said as he took her phone and threw it down beside her then kicked her again before the two of them ran up the embankment, jumped into their SUV, then sped off squealing tires.

"Sess...Sessh...Sesshomaru..." Kagome said weakly as she saw the picture on the screen as she tried to reach for the phone, before passing out unable to stay conscious anymore.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled as he jumped out of his car after throwing it in park at the first sign that she had left the road. "KAGOME!" he yelled again as he began to run down the hill towards her car.

"Sesshomaru wait it could..." Taisho said as he jumped out of his own car watching his son blindly run down the embankment. "... a trap..." he said and sighed. He pointed up the road then down the road meaning for his men to spread out and make sure there were no enemy's around. ' _How can this happen on Taisho property?_ ' he asked himself angrily as he walked down the embankment looking at the damage path.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said worriedly as he kneeled down beside her unconscious form. He ran his hand along her spin to make sure it wasn't obviously broken then felt around her head and down her neck. He felt her arms and legs then looked up at his father with worry obvious in his eyes. "She's unconscious, but I can't find anything broken."

"Let's get her home then, I've called the doctor already." Taisho said concerned this had been a nasty wreck hardly anything was left of her car except for the passenger compartment. He looked over towards the car again noticing something back on the ground which was odd cause her car was mostly blue. "She managed to get out of the car and draw her gun." he said softly as he kneeled down between the gun and her car looking back up at Sesshomaru beside Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched his father pick up Kagome's gun then looked behind him to see for the first time her destroyed car. "How could this happen father? This is our property, our base of operations." he said angrily as he glared around the area seeing the damage path of her car coming down the embankment.

"That is something I wish to find out myself son. Lets go." Taisho said as he stood up and began walking up the embankment.

"You, search what's left of the car for her back pack and purse. Then take pictures, lots of them." Sesshomaru said pointing at one of his fathers men as he came out of the woods from checking the perimeter.

"Yes sir!" the man said then called a couple other guy's over to help his search through the wreckage.

Sesshomaru rolled Kagome over picked up her phone and disconnected the call to him and placed it back on her side, where she always had it when not in use. He picked her up gently cradling her to him, like she would break, as he carried her limp form back up the slope. "I'm sorry for not making it to you in time..." he whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Kagome was covered in blood from several cuts on her arms and legs from when her driver window shattered then again when her windshield shattered, her face had blood coming down from her hairline but he couldn't tell if that was from where she hit her head in the wreck, the men hit her, or from the broken glass, then her hands and knee's were cut up pretty bad from when she had released her seat belt and fell to the roof of her car onto the shattered glass then crawled out. Several ugly bruises were already starting to discolor her face and arms, he was sure her legs and torso would also be bruised.

Sesshomaru wound his way up to the road. "Shinta, open my back door then go to the other side to help me lay her down." he said to one of the guy's standing guard he was average height with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes sir." Shinta said then did as he was told. He slid into the car so that he could grab Kagome's shoulders then slid backwards as Sesshomaru moved to gently place her on his back seat.

"When I find out who did this to her I will kill them." Sesshomaru growled out angrily as he brushed Kagome's bangs out of her face. Then he used the back seat belts to secure her into place so he didn't have to worry about her sliding around and getting hurt worse.

"She's lucky to have survived at all." Shinta said as he stood up and looked over Sesshomaru's car down the embankment towards Kagome's destroyed car. "By the way how did you know she was in danger?" the man asked curiously as he leaned on the open door looking down into the car at his new boss, now that Sesshomaru was 18 he was a full fledged member of the gang and a leader second only to his father.

"We were talking on the phone when she was ran off the road, someone was following her." Sesshomaru said angrily as he glanced up at Shinta. He knew that several in the gang didn't trust Kagome because she was a Higurashi and Inuyasha had made that perfectly clear to anyone and everyone in the hospital numerous times. But Shinta had been different he had accepted that Sesshomaru and Toga Taisho knew something they didn't about the girl and her intentions. "Shinta, when I'm not with her you will be, I'll have my father reassign you to being her personal body guard." he said as he stood up then closed the back door.

"Personal body guard to a 16 year old?" Shinta asked shocked as he made sure Kagome's head was safe then shut the door as well.

"Yes she turns 17 in less than a couple weeks and someone just tried to kill her to start a war between the Higurashi and the Taisho I heard that myself. She must be protected my wrath would be extreme should she come to any harm like this again." Sesshomaru said as a warning to this new position he had just created.

"Of course sir. I appreciate your trust in me." Shinta said and bowed slightly to Sesshomaru.

"Stay with her." Sesshomaru said then walked over to his father. "Shinta is now Kagome's personal guard." he said without batting an eye as he just locked eyes with his father daring him to disagree.

"I had just thought we needed to assign one to her. Good choice. The family doctor will meet us at the house. Lets go." Taisho said taking one last look at the wreck below them he was highly disturbed by the fact this had happened a little over five minutes from the house, course they were doing outrages speeds to get to her so it normally would have been longer, but still this is Taisho property not turf this was family land. That and the fact that Higurashi had said one of his men had informed him of the Taisho/Gumo meeting had him worried could one of his own gang attacking her and what would they gain from this he wondered. If he would link up with any of the other gangs in the area it would be the Higurashi never in a million years would he make an alignment with the Gumo, he would even align with the Okami before the Gumo. Course as far as he was concerned aligning with actual crap would be more beneficial than anything the Gumo could help him accomplish.

"Right." Sesshomaru said then turned and walked back to his car. "Get in." he told Shinta pointing to the passenger front seat then looked back down the embankment at the trail of destruction Kagome's car had left behind. _'Oh my god... Sesshomaru...I love you...'_ replayed in his mind then he got in leaving the scene behind him for their men to clean up. ' _She thought she was going to die..._ ' Sesshomaru thought sadly as he glanced back at her in the rear view mirror then he glanced over and noticed Shinta facing backwards bracing her slightly to keep her from moving around too much. He took it slow and gentle going home making sure not to jostle her around too much.


	15. Higurashi Taisho

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 15

Higurashi/Taisho

January 4, 2018

Sesshomaru pulled up to the front door and stopped. He got out with Shinta then he ducked into the back seat and pulled Kagome out with Shinta's help. "Park my car will you." he said nodding over to his traditional parking spot, then he walked up the stairs and into the mansion.

Inuyasha was laughing as he came down the stairs talking on the phone then he stopped suddenly seeing Sesshomaru carrying a bloody and unconscious Kagome. "Hey Miroku I got to call you back." he said urgently as he hurried down the rest of the stairs. "What happened?" he asked as he met his brother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just what I was worried about, some loud mouth moron announced who she is breaking her cover making her a target in the feud between the Taisho and the Higurashi! She was attacked Inuyasha! Ran off the road to fuel the fires between our two gangs they were going to kill her to stir it all up!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he glared at his brother then started up the stairs to take her to her room.

"Enough Sesshomaru." Taisho said as he walked into the main hall leading to the stairs with the doctor right behind him.

"Oh it's not nearly enough!" Sesshomaru growled out angrily as he glared back at his father from the top of the stairs. "Come along doctor." he said then began walking down the upper walk way to her room.

"Go on doctor I'll be up in a moment." Taisho said as he motioned up the stairs beside his defeated second son. He stopped and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What's done is done my son, now we must pick up the pieces and learn all that we can." he said then walked up the stairs following the others to Kagome's room.

After half an hour the doctor was done looking at Kagome and he looked over at the door the see the three Taisho men. "She'll be alright, she has a severe concussion, bruises, cut's and scrapes but nothings broken amazingly enough. But some of these bruises don't seem to be from a wreck." he said slightly confused as he motioned to her hand and ribs.

"Yes that was from the struggle after the wreck." Sesshomaru said as he balled up his first angrily.

"I figured it was something like that. After the wreck there was no way she could have put up too much of a fight though." the doctor said sadly as he looked back over at the young woman now in his care.

"She was barely conscious." Sesshomaru said then he turned and walked away. "I'll be back." he said once he reached the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he ran over to the railing then he noticed that one of his fathers men Shinta was now coming up the stairs.

"No one but me, my father, Inuyasha, or the doctor is to see her without me present." Sesshomaru said to Shinta as they passed each other on the stairs.

"I understand sir." Shinta said as he walked over to Kagome's room and began standing guard.

"Sesshomaru where are you going?" Taisho reiterated his younger son's question curiously.

"To inform her mother." Sesshomaru said as he continued across the main floor of the mansion over towards the door.

"Are you crazy they will blame you!" Inuyasha said as he stared at his elder brother like he had lost his mind.

"I believe we should tell them but I can send someone else Sesshomaru." Taisho said from the top of the stairs as he started down to the main floor.

"They know me as her boyfriend therefore it is my duty to inform them." Sesshomaru said from the front door as he looked back at his father wondering how he would want to be informed.

Taisho sighed as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You are right of course, be careful." he said then turned and walked into his study intending to do research on what had just taken place.

Sesshomaru left heading straight for the Higurashi Shrine. He parked at the bottom of the shrine took his gun out of the middle of his back and locked it into his glove compartment. ' _Here we go..._ ' he thought as he got out of his car locking it then starting up the stairs.

The shrine looked normal and peaceful like a shrine should with the normal visitors. "How can we help you dear boy." an old man in traditional shrine clothes said as he walked up to Sesshomaru.

"I need to see Mrs. Higurashi actually." Sesshomaru said as he looked around curiously.

"Of course, of course my son's lovely wife is this way dear boy. Come along." the old man said as he led the way over to the main household that the family lived in. "Daughter-in-law you have a visitor... She'll be in the kitchen." the old man called into the home then in a quieter voice spoke to Sesshomaru motioning him into the house he had patrons to take care of so he wandered away once Sesshomaru nodded his understanding.

' _This is not the welcoming I had anticipated...'_ Sesshomaru thought with an eyebrow raised slightly as he took off his shoes then walked into the house towards the kitchen from where he head a woman say "send them in" from.

"Don't play with your food Sota." the same woman said softly as Sesshomaru walked into the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru said then noticed she wasn't alone a middle school boy that he knew was Kagome's younger brother was sitting at the table facing him and an older man that he recognized as Kagome father was sitting there with his back to him.

"Oh hello dear, I'm sorry do I know you?" Mrs. Higurashi said pleasantly as she dried her hands on a towel that was hanging on her apron intent on shaking this young mans hand.

"Well actually no..." Sesshomaru said softly noticing that Kagome's father was turning around with a look of recognition on his face.

"YOU!" Higurashi raged as he stood up pulling his wife off balance and behind him knocking over the chair he had been sitting in. He drew his gun pointing it at Sesshomaru intent on protecting what was left of his family.

"Wait I come unarmed!" Sesshomaru said as he held his hands up in a surrender pose and turned ever so slowly to show he had no gun hidden behind him. "I came to inform you of your daughters condition." he said hoping that would give them enough of a curiosity to keep him alive.

"He's a Taisho!" Higurashi said angrily as his wife stepped out from behind him with a worried look on her face.

"Hush now!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she swatted her husbands hand away. "What's wrong with my baby girl?" she asked worried.

"On her way home from school today she was ran off the road by men wanting to start a war between you and us. Her car was destroyed as it rolled and flipped several times down an embankment." Sesshomaru said as he nodded over to Higurashi then returned his gaze to his wife.

"Oh my gods..." Mrs. Higurashi said as she sank to the floor with tears in her eyes. "Is she alright?" she asked as she stared up at this young man pleading with her eyes for good news.

"She is alive but unconscious. She has a severe concision, bruising, and cuts. Nothing is broken though we've had our doctor do a thorough examination of her." Sesshomaru said looking down at the woman on the floor. "You may come to the house to see her, all of you if you wish."

"Cleaver way to knock off my whole family." Higurashi said angrily as he stepped forward aggressively.

"We have no interest in a war with you contrary to your beliefs. We believe the Gumo are trying to start a war between you and us to get us to annihilate each other so they can take over. I have no ulterior motive to telling you this, it was an honest offer to go see your daughter in her time of need. And as her boyfriend I saw it as my duty to inform you of her accident." Sesshomaru said unfazed by Higurashi's aggression this had been the welcome he had been expecting.

"I don't believe you, why wouldn't you just bring her home?" Higurashi said as he got up in Sesshomaru's face.

"As of this morning she had no wish to return here, you have made no attempts at civil conversation with her when she has called why would I bring the woman I love into that kind of hostile environment? I will protect Kagome even from you if necessary." Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked at this man who was now totally getting on his nerves and if he didn't get out of here quick he was going to hit him.

"When has she called?" Mrs. Higurashi asked shocked as she stood up and walked over to her husband and stared at him demanding an answer.

"I don't know a couple times asking for you. I told her to come home if she wanted to talk to you." Higurashi said dismissively glancing at his wife and was absolutely shocked when she slapped him across the face.

"I'm going! Come along young man." Mrs. Higurashi said as she took her apron off and threw it at her husband.

"I'll not let my wife go into that pack of dogs!" Higurashi blustered furiously as he chased after his wife.

"Had you let me speak with her perhaps she would have came home, and perhaps this accident could have been avoided! I'm going and that's final." Mrs. Higurashi said angrily as she glared back at her husband. "No Sota dear it's too dangerous for you." she said softly stopping her son from putting on his shoes.

"But I want to see sis too." Sota said whinny.

"He will not be harmed I assure you. None of you will be harmed you have my word." Sesshomaru said softly as he put his own shoes back on.

"And who exactly are you anyway? From what I've heard you are the young man my daughter has been seeing behind my husbands back." Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously as she looked up at him after she had her shoes on.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, your daughters boyfriend yes but as for behind your husbands back I have no idea about that, we've been dating for several months. I just turned 18 the day before your daughter left home after the Higurashi attacked me, my father, and brother celebrating my Birthday." Sesshomaru said as he bowed to Mrs. Higurashi.

"That's what you say. I'm going with them." Higurashi said angrily as he stood in the hallway waiting for his family to move out into the yard so he could get to his shoes as well.

"That's the truth you attacked me on my 18th birthday along with my underage brother and my father. We had just finished a small meal and they had given me my presents when your men opened fire into the restaurant window. I can get the recording and show it to you if you'd like old man!" Sesshomaru said glaring at Higurashi he was pushing on his very last nerve as they began to file out of the house.

"You attacked an underage boy? You helped set up those rules, I'm very disappointing in you..." Mrs. Higurashi said shocked as she stared back at her husband.

"That's what he say's." Higurashi said arrogantly as he waved a dismissive hand at Sesshomaru.

"Your arrogance is getting quite tiresome Higurashi. Do you really believe it would be that hard for the Gumo to get the Okami to attack one of our clubs, get you to take out a hit on me and my family? What do you think will happen if the Taisho fall? Do you honestly believe that the Higurashi will just waltz in and take control?" Sesshomaru asked as he locked eyes with Higurashi as he came out of the house as well.

"The Gumo are thugs nothing more they are not that organized." Higurashi said dismissively.

"And you take them way too lightly old man. They are that devious making themselves look to you like thugs and fools while the whole time pulling the strings to get rid of the Taisho, who do you think they will go after next? The Okami they are weak they've never really recovered from the men they lost during the Bankotsu incident 18 years ago. No they will go after you Higurashi if they can't manage to get the two of us to do mutual annihilation. Even if you survive a war with us you will be severely weakened I promise you that and they will take advantage of that opportunity." Sesshomaru said shaking his head at the older man wondering how thick his head was.

"Enough you two." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked between the two slightly irritated. "You swear my boy will be safe?" she questioned as she looked back up at Sesshomaru with Sota pulled behind her.

"He will be safe." Sesshomaru said with a small smile at this woman who reminded him strongly of Kagome. "Lets be on our way, but if you bring guards they will be stopped at the gate and refused entry into our home." he said looking over at Higurashi who, he could tell, was about to call to a couple guards to go with them.

"Convenient." Higurashi said as he glared over at Sesshomaru.

"And would you let a bunch of armed Taisho men into your living room? Didn't think so." Sesshomaru said without giving Higurashi time to answer then turned and walked away heading for the stairs to go down to the bottom.

"Come along if your coming dear." Mrs. Higurashi said as she began following Sesshomaru while looking over her shoulder at him.

"Fine." Higurashi said moodily as he followed behind shaking his head at the questioning guards telling them to stay at their post.

Sesshomaru got into his car then waited for Hirgurashi and his family to get into their car then he pulled out heading for home. They followed the same path that Kagome had followed earlier to come home for Sesshomaru he had a couple of reason to follow this specific road up to the house first he wanted to see the beginning of her fight to stay on the road, second he wanted to see the crash site from this direction, and third to prove to Higurashi that Kagome had wrecked and this wasn't a plot to kill him.

They drove by the crash site slow there was a wrecker there now trying to haul what was left of Kagome's car back up the embankment. They continued up the road then Sesshomaru pulled up to an opening gate via his own automatic gate opener then stopped just inside telling the men in the guard shack to leave the gate open for the car behind him to enter as well.

Sesshomaru pulled around the huge ornate water fountain to park in his normal spot, he leaned over and took his gun out of the glove box then got out of the car putting the gun back in the middle of his back where it was comfortable. He looked back and saw the Higurashi family had parked facing the exit gate just this side of the fountain and he laughed at them huddled together like frightened children, muttering quietly to each other.

Sesshomaru shook his head then walked over to them. "Come along." he said as he passed going to the front door.

"Son you have guests I hear." Taisho said coming out of his study seeing his eldest son coming in. "Can I assume it's Higurashi and his wife?" He asked curiously as he walked over to his son.

"Yes father it's Kagome's parents." Sesshomaru said as he stopped inside the door waiting for Higurashi to catch up as he hurriedly herded his family along. The quicker this was over the quicker he could leave.

"Check his gun and her's if she has one." Taisho said as they came through the door.

"She doesn't." Higruashi said as he glared over at his counterpart then handed over his gun, there was nothing he could do about it here in the nest of his enemy surrounded.

"Very well Mrs. Higurashi your daughter is on the second floor third door, Shinta there will let you in." Taisho said as he pointed up to the guard standing beside Kagome's door and he noticed that Sesshomaru looked up at Shinta and nodded his approval.

"You have her prisoner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worried.

"No Ma'am that is her personal body guard after this afternoons incident we deemed it necessary to have a guard with her to keep her safe." Taisho said as he smiled warmly at this lovely worried woman.

"A little late don't you think?" Higurashi said irritated as he continued to glare at Taisho.

"Your one to talk Higurashi she left your care to be here because of your actions." Taisho said as he glared right back at Higurashi. "If we can all just agree that we all love that young woman upstairs then perhaps we can get along." he said then motioned up the stairs.

"Come along Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said then nodded as she walked by Taisho towards the stairs.

"Now as for you Higurashi we have business to discuss for a moment, your daughter is being cleaned and bandaged as we speak." Taisho said motioning to his office off to the side of the stairs.

"Young master, Lady Kagome has been calling for you." A young woman said over the rail looking down at the group below.

"If you will excuse me." Sesshomaru said and began to step around to go up the stairs.

"I forbid you to go into my daughters room." Higurashi said arrogantly as he grabbed Sesshomaru's arm rather aggressively.

"Old man I suggest you check yourself and remove your hand from me now." Sesshomaru said as he stopped and turned just his head to face Higurashi the coldness in his eyes could have frozen the room solid. "I put up with your arrogance up until this point because I was in your home, now you are in mine. Release me or loose the hand completely I really don't care which but choose quickly." he said once he knew he had Higurashi's full attention.

"I suggest you heed his warning my son makes no idle threats." Taisho said then turned and walked over to his office and opened the door once Higurashi let go of Sesshomaru's arm.

"Never do that again." Sesshomaru said low but the volume didn't deter the wrath hidden behind the words suggesting a terrible price would be paid if it ever happened again. Then he walked up the stairs, across the balcony, and into Kagome's room.

"You may leave Toma if you are done, I shall take over." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Kagome who now had all her cuts and scrapes cleaned, treated, and bandaged.

"As you wish young master." Toma said softly as she got out of her seat by Kagome's shoulder and bowed to him then left the room.

"She's done a great job." Sota said as he looked his sister over, he was shocked to see how badly Kagome had been wounded during the wreck. Her car was reinforced for racing just in case of a roll over.

"Toma is our Doctors nurse and Shinta's wife. In this business unfortunately she gets a lot of practice in her given field." Sesshomaru said as he sat down beside Kagome and grabbed her hand lightly. "Kagome?" he asked softly wondering if she would wake.

"Sessh...omaru... help..." Kagome said weakly as she rolled her head side ways slightly away from him like she was having a nightmare.

"Kagome I'm here, you're safe now." Sesshomaru said softly as he brought her head back towards him. "You hear me, I'll never let you get hurt again." he said sadly as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You really do love her don't you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked softly from the chair beside him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said simply as he turned to look over at Mrs. Higurashi sadly. He had been unable to prevent her from getting hurt and if she hadn't told those guy's he was on his way to her she would be dead.

"I believe you. Believe it or not my father hated my boyfriend at your age." Mrs. Higurashi said softly with a smile thinking back to when they were just starting out as a couple.

"Actually that's not hard to believe at all." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed lightly. "Yes well I guess he has been quite rude to you hasn't he. Where is he anyway?" she said as she laid a hand on his arm then looked back at the door expectantly.

"That's an understatement. And he is in conference with my father." Sesshomaru said then turned back to Kagome when she shifted again. "Excuse me." he said softly as he stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed with her hand in his on his lap, the other hand cupping Kagome's face. His thumb rubbed her cheek softly. "Kagome my love wake up you have visitors." he said trying to drag her from her nightmare.

"Oh my god... Sesshomaru...I love you..." Kagome whispered as she began to jostle around violently on the bed.

"She's reliving the crash... that's the last thing she said to me." Sesshomaru said as he held her down as best he could then the thrashing lessened and he looked back realizing that Mrs. Higurashi had Kagome's legs pinned down with a worried look on her face. "Kagome...Kagome... Kagome wake up!" he said getting louder every time he said her name but it wasn't working. He leaned down and claimed her lips for his own and he could feel the tension running out of her body.

Warm loving lips were dragging Kagome out of her fog as her hands came up to hold his upper arms, she could feel a heavy weight on her legs and her shoulders but the weight on her shoulders was lightening and shifting to the bed. The warmth pulled back and her eyes fluttered open. "Sesshomaru." she said relieved as she reached out for him.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly as he opened his hand and let her put the presser she was comfortable with since her hands were cut up. "You have guests my love." he said softly as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead then moved over to his seat again revealing Mrs. Higurashi and Sota.

"Mom, Sota..." Kagome said confused when she saw them then looked over at Sesshomaru for answers.

"I brought them here to see you after your wreck." Sesshomaru said softly in an explanation as he moved her bangs out of her face.

"I'm home right?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked back over at her mom and brother then around the room.

"You are here at the Taisho residence yes you are home." Sesshomaru said softly with one of his rare smiles as he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Kagome let out a breath in relief then looked back over at her mother. "I love you, and you too Sota but I have no intentions of returning to the Shrine anytime soon." she said apologetically looking at them sadly.

"I understand my daughter. This is a good man, he loves you deeply I can tell. Your father will come around eventually in understanding that." Mrs. Higurashi said with a knowing loving smile as she patted Sesshomaru lightly on the arm then Kagome lightly on the leg.

"I'll never understand what she sees in him." Higurashi said from the door with a frown.

"She sees in him what I know is in you my dear. Sweet loving kindness." Mrs. Higurashi said with a warm smile over to her husband.

"I'm no such thing." Higurashi said embarrassed as he looked away from his wife.

"You'll get no arguments from me on that point." Sesshomaru said bitterly as he looked at Higurashi like he could kill him.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome scolded lightly as she looked from her father at the door then back up to her boyfriend beside her.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru said softly so that only her and Mrs. Higurashi could hear it, then kissed her hand again.

"He's a good man Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said softly as she looked at her daughter with knowing eyes.

"You don't know him." Higurashi said astounded at how quickly his wife would take to their enemy.

"Neither do you so hush dearest." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked back at her husband slightly annoyed with is attitude towards the sweet young man. "Give him a chance obviously your daughter loves him and he loves her. I believe I remember our story starting much the same." she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"We weren't from rival gangs dear." Higurashi reminded her as he crossed his arms.

"And if we were and neither of us knew it when we fell in love would you have felt differently about me once my parentage had been revealed?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she put a hand on her hip and looking at him wanting an answer.

"No..." Higurashi said embarrassed as he looked away again.

"Then open your eyes and not your mouth dear and give him a chance." Mrs. Higurashi said as she turned around and winked at her daughter and Sesshomaru.

"Fine... But I'm not going to make it easy." Higurashi said as he walked over to the window looking outside.


	16. Busted

InuYasha

A Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 16

Busted

January 16, 2018

Kagome was out of school for a few days due to her injuries. On their way to school Kagome saw a new guard shack had been constructed down at the edge of the Taisho property and was now staffed with guards. They got to school and she saw several Taisho and Higurashi men standing guard at the entrance to the school grounds. "Do you really think all this is necessary?" she asked curiously as she looked over at Sesshomaru who was now parking his car.

"Yes. I will not allow you to be an open target ever again." Sesshomaru said simply as he leaned over and put his gun in the glove box.

"I think all this is overkill." Kagome said as she put her gun away too.

"You will remain in your class with your teacher until I arrive, I will take you to your next class." Sesshomaru said as he leaned on the center console and looked at her.

"Really Sesshomaru, I'll be fine." Kagome said as she frowned at him.

"Yes you will be, I will see to that." Sesshomaru said protectively as he locked eyes with her.

"Don't be unreasonable Sesshomaru, some of our classes are on the opposite side of the school." Kagome said stunned by his decision.

"They will wait for me." Sesshomaru said with a shrug.

"This is crazy Sesshomaru I have Sango and Inuyasha already to help me to my classes." Kagome said with another frown.

"Yes you have your friends, and now your boyfriend to help you to classes to ensure your safety." Sesshomaru said unwavering in his decision.

"You're not going to budge on this no matter how I feel about it are you?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms slightly agitated with him.

"Nope, now that we have that out of the way." Sesshomaru said with one of his rare smiles and lights of humor in his eyes he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kagome laughed lightly once he pulled back. "You're a sweet man, I can't stay mad at you.." she said softly with a soft smile and love in her eyes.

"Only sweet to you." Sesshomaru said softly as he squeezed her hand lightly. "Lets go." he said then opened his door and got out grabbing their school bags. He walked around and opened her door then helped her out as well. They walked into the school with all it's normal chatter from students in the halls then suddenly silence as everyone moved to the walls on both sides making room for them.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered as she looked up at Sesshomaru to see his confused stare around at the students who were all silently watching them.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran down the hall from their shared locker with Inuyasha and Miroku tagging along behind her. "We've got a problem!" she said urgently as she pointed back out of the building.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned and left the building going around the side away from prying eyes of students at Sango's urging. "What's all this about?" Kagome asked confused as they finally turned around to look at the others.

"All of you have been revealed as to who you are. A mass text message went out throughout the student body just a few minutes ago with your pictures and names." Sango said worried as she showed them the pictures on her phone.

"Sesshomaru this was our camping trip." Kagome said as she showed him the pictures of her and him inside the cabin. "This is what you saw that first night."

"But who sent it out?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at himself eating dinner with Kagome's back to the camera.

"No idea the number was anonymous." Miroku said as he handed his phone over to Inuyasha to see the pictures too.

"This was last month. I was at the mall with Kagome, right after she moved in with us." Inuyasha said shocked as he looked up at the other two.

"And mine when I dropped you off at home Sango just before my accident." Kagome said shocked at the picture of her sitting in her car at Sango's house it had to of been when she was getting ready to pull out cause it was a perfect shot of her face looking out the drivers window for an opportunity to pull out into traffic.

"These people have been following you all for months apparently." Sango said worriedly then she looked at her phone as it vibrated again in Kagome's hands.

"Kouga Okami." Kagome and Inuyasha read off as another picture was sent out. "He's in your year Sesshomaru." She said in recognition of the picture.

"Come on lets find him." Inuyasha said as he turned to go back into the school.

"No wait!" Kagome said as she grabbed his arm to stop him then winced in pain. "Sango, Miroku you two have a better chance of getting to him than we do. Go find him and bring him here please." she said as she released Inuyasha.

"Sure, I know where he is I'll be right back." Miroku said knowing he would be at the track he was on the track team and he used any chance he could to get in a run. He turned and took off towards the track.

"This is bad." Inuyasha said as he looked at the other two worried.

"And there isn't anything we can do about it." Sesshomaru said biting his lower lip as he watched students pulling and walking onto the school grounds. "Inuyasha text father, Kagome text yours." he said as he watched as Miroku coming back with Kouga.

"What's going on?" Kouga asked chipper as he stopped in front of the small group curiously.

"Here." Inuyasha said handing over Miroku's phone to show him the text messages.

Kouga's face fell when he saw his picture and name. "This was a track meet here last week, how'd you know who I am?" he asked accusingly as he glared over at Inuyasha.

"Scroll up." Kagome told him as they all watched him curiously.

"Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho..." Kouga said wide eyed as he looked up at the people in front of him.

"We've all been tagged. Guarantee you the Gumo did this." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at Kouga. "We have no intention of holding the grudges of our fathers, we wanted to warn you of this. Walking into the school is unnerving, those texts were sent out to everyone in the student body except the four of us. Text your father about it we've done the same." he said as he looked back out into the parking lot.

"How could anyone of known who we are?" Kouga asked confused as he tossed the phone back to Inuyasha and pulled out his own phone.

"Some of those pictures are months old but yours is just a few days old. Who ever it is waited until they had identified us all before they sent out the pict...Sota..." Kagome said then wide eyed she looked over at Sesshomaru who looked down at her.

"There's been no text so far but he doesn't go here, he could be in danger too." Sesshomaru said with a small nod. "I'm sure your father has realized this but text him that as well." he said then looked around at everyone.

"You guy's are putting yourselves as targets hanging around us." Inuyasha said as he looked at Miroku then Sango worried.

"Come on Inuyasha did you really think we didn't realize that being your friends at some point in our lives would put us in danger?" Miroku asked with a dismissive wave.

"Exactly, Kagome is my friend I won't leave her unguarded not to protect my own skin." Sango said as she looked up at her friend with a warm smile.

"KOUGA!" Two guys yelled as they came running up from the track. "Be careful those are en..."

"Friends!" Kouga interrupted with finality to his voice as he looked back at his two companions knowing they were trying to warn him about the text blast.

"Of course what ever you say." the first one to arrive said.

"I take it they know, like these two did before hand." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the two new arrivals at their group.

"Yes family business you understand of course." Kouga said as he looked up at Sesshomaru with a shrug.

"We all needed friends who we could be honest with. Sango here was mine." Kagome said as reached over and grabbed her friends hand and squeezed it lightly.

"And Miroku was mine." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"INUYASHA!" An angry young woman's voice rang out from the front door to the school.

"Oooo Kikyou didn't know did she..." Kagome winced slightly as she looked over at Inuyasha sympathetically.

"No, she's not going to be happy. Time to go home I think." Inuyasha said as he glanced around the building slightly to see her fuming by the door.

"Running away?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tactical retreat." Inuyasha said as he turned and looked at his brother.

"Nicely put my friend." Miroku said as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Tactical retreat my butt you're scare shit-less." Sango said and laughed at Inuyasha because of the face he was giving her.

"I don't know about all that but leaving is probably for the best we shall soon find out. Lets go." Sesshomaru said as he pointed towards the entrance as his father car pulled in along with Higurashi's and Okami's. He pulled Kagome to him protectively and started across the open space towards the cars with Inuyasha and Kouga right behind him. Sango, Miroku, Ginta, and Hakku all followed them protectively.

"Son's, Kagome." Taisho said as he got out of his car.

"Father." the boy's chimed together and Kagome said "Taisho...Dad." as she looked over at her own father walking over to them.

"Taisho, Okami." Higurashi said in greeting as he walked over to the other two. "Kagome, Sesshomaru." he said nodding to them both.

"Son." Okami said as he walked over to the group eyeing them all wearily. "Taisho, Higurashi." he said in greeting.

"It's alright dad. They warned me about and showed me the text." Kouga said motioning to the other students.

"I want to see these text." Taisho said as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Miroku." Inuyasha said motioning to his father, and Miroku handed his phone over to Inuyasha's father.

"Sango." Kagome said motioning to her father.

"Ginta." Kouga said motioning to his father.

"Go get your guns." Taisho said as he looked up from the photo's of his children and his son's lovely girlfriend.

"You too Kouga." Okami said as he continued to look at the pictures.

"Right, I'll bring yours back Kagome." Sesshomaru said then walked away with Inuyasha.

A few minutes later they walked back and Sesshomaru handed Kagome her gun which she placed in the small of her back covered by her uniform with practiced ease. Kouga wasn't gone much longer then he returned as well.

"This was here on school grounds at one of your track meets." Okami said as he looked up from the photo over at his son. "Track is now over." he said in a tone that told Kouga it was final no arguments.

"But father my running is all I have this was the only option you let me do, it's my last year I have to finish, we're really good this year!" Kouga said as he stared at his father hoping his plea would help.

"Kouga no it's too dangerous." Okami said as he frown at his son, Kouga never asked for much and he hated taking this away from him but there was nothing else to do they had obviously gotten close to him without him noticing.

"I don't believe that's entirely necessary." Taisho said sympathetically for Kouga.

"You stay out of this Taisho handle your own brood over there and I'll take care of mine." Okami said bitterly as he glared over at Taisho.

"Excuse me, I know I'm not of age but I have an opinion on this." Kagome said as she looked over at Okami.

"Hush girl." Higurashi said and sighed would she never learn her place.

"This has nothing to do with you either young lady." Okami said as he watched his son's shoulders deflate in defeat.

"I'll hear you out and maybe the other two prudes will listen." Taisho said glancing at both Okami and Higurashi then motioned for Kagome to continue.

"Well in your day what would you have done say if you realized Taisho here was at your school unguarded when you were younger?" Kagome asked curiously looking between the three.

"Beat the hell out of him." Okami said straight faced like it was the obvious answer.

"Yeah and it would have taken you and three or four others to do it." Taisho said with a smirk as he looked over at Okami he glanced over at Inuyasha who snorted then tried to hide it as a sneeze.

"Anyway, before that leads to a brawl to prove who's got bigger balls." Kagome said going on earning another laugh from Inuyasha. "Exactly I believe that is what the Gumo was expecting us to do, they are going by an old play book. They don't go by our rules. So instead of taking away our privileges we should be protecting each others backs. Kouga has track, Sesshomaru and I have band concerts, Inuyasha has Baseball. We protect each other." she said using her finger to point to each of them in turn.

"That's not how this works girl be quiet." Higurashi said and shook his head at his daughter at how little she had learned from him.

"Old man you really get on my nerves." Sesshomaru said as he glared over at Higurashi. "Kagome's right, if we deem this as neutral ground all three gangs protect it and everyone inside that's the answer to our problem." he said again pointing to the four of them.

Okami watched as his son began getting hope again looking at the other three students and squaring his shoulders again. "I agree to the kids proposal." he said looking over at Taisho curiously.

"Agreed." Taisho said and everyone turned to look at Higurashi curiously.

"Come on dad this is what you wanted, to keep us safe till the age of 18 now do it, help us protect each other." Kagome said as she looked at him she knew he would do it the other two had. They had proven nearly two decades ago that being the odd man out was a very bad place to be.

"Agreed on one condition, absolutely no fighting between the guards, and no problems we have leak here to the school." Higurashi said as he pointed to the three of them to make sure they understood he meant turf problems.

"Done!" the other two bosses said unanimously.

"Mayor." Sesshomaru said nodding over to the entrance to the school. The Mayors car and several police cars pulled in making their way to the front entrance of the school.

"Well the halls should be clear by now lets go in and grace with the principal and Mayor with our presence." Taisho said as he motioned them all towards the school.

Once inside the principals office it was kind of cramped so the miners stayed off to the side against the wall. "Well that lasted for a little over 18 years." the Mayor said with a sigh he was older and graying now but not to the old age of retirement just yet.

"And it will continue to last." Taisho said which snapped the Mayor's attention to him immediately. "We have already agreed to post guards at the school from each gang their sole job will be the protection of all students within. That and all events such as Track, Baseball, Concerts will also have guards. The kids will remain armed from this point forward with strict orders they are to protect each other only. Actually this was all their idea, they wanted to protect each other." he said pointing over to the kids.

"Really?" the Mayor said as he stood up from behind the Principals desk and walked over to the kids curiously. "Which one?"

"My eldest Kagome." Higurashi said as he watched the Mayor curiously.

"And my eldest Sesshomaru, who by chances of fate is her boyfriend. We wanted change 18 years ago well we got it." Taisho said with a small laugh and a wink over to Kagome when she looked at him curiously.

"Yep you got change all right, there was a time when none of you could be on the same street without a full out war erupting." they Mayor said as he looked back at Taisho, Okami, and Higurashi noticing how all three men though not entirely friendly where standing right next to each other.

"Wow, Sesshomaru did you hear that Father used to be a total bad ass not just a nag." Inuyasha said loudly and laughed causing all the kids to laugh.

"Thank you for that son, my ego needed a little deflating..." Taisho said as he stared over at his youngest son with a look on his face that said ' _you suck child_ ' which inevitably caused laughter throughout the kids again and high fives for Inuyasha from the others except for Sesshomaru who was solely interested in the meeting at hand.

Even the Mayor was laughing. "You've definitely got change, I remember our meeting over 18 years ago being in a deserted town hall, the town was bottled up tighter than a drum, with scores of guards and police. We were constantly on the brink of war between the government and you gangs. You Taisho would have shot someone on sight for that comment at one point in your life." he said as he walked back over and sat down.

"We have all changed for them." Taisho said as he pointed over at the wall where the kids were standing.

"I'm fine with these new rules with a slight modification, along with your guards I will place a contingency of Police at the events and around the school. We also maintain the old rules though miners can not participate in the gangs business still. They are armed for self defense only, no gang business brought onto school grounds, kids are not targets to be brought into the fold or to be killed due to alliance to another gang because obviously there are more kids here then the children the three of you have." the Mayor said as he looked from the kids over to the gang bosses again.

"Their parents work for us it's not like we enlisted them, they knew the kids that way so they've grown up together." Taisho said with a shrug he wasn't sure about the Kagome's friend or Kouga's but that was the most obvious answer and when the other two nodded agreement he knew he was right.

"By the way what happened to you young lady?" the Mayor asked curiously as he looked back over at Kagome indicating her bandaged hands and bruises.

"I was ran off the road the other day." Kagome said simply and she watched the Mayor turn to her father for an answer.

"She lives with me Mayor. She was on her way home when a member of the Gumo..." Taisho said then stopped when the Mayors hand shot up in a wait a moment position.

"She lives with you?" The Mayor asked looking at Taisho like he had lost his mind.

"Yes, she moved in after her father's men nearly killed her boyfriend, my son. Anyway the Gumo put a hit out on her to kill her to start a war between the Taisho and the Higurashi. They've tried several times to start this war, the Okami attacking my night club, targeting Kagome, and the latest one I believe is this text blast." Taisho said as he raised an eyebrow at the Mayor curiously.

"The Gumo are such slime bags." the Mayor said with a sigh. "I'm assuming you have plans for this Gumo pain in the ass." he said curiously wondering if they were going to do to him what they did to Bankotsu.

"Not yet but I can assure you he will be dealt with. This was a ploy to scare us, it was a ' _I know your kids and can get to them anytime I want_ ' move." Taisho said with a harsh tone to his voice.

"Not unlike tactics of old." the Mayor said with a sigh.

"I believe we were just compared to scum bags and pains in the ass." Okami said as he leaned forward slightly to look at Taisho around Higurashi.

There was silence for several seconds as all eyes turned the the Mayor who looked like he was a guppy opening and closing his mouth unsure of what to say to not get him killed. "It's accurate for our younger day's I suppose." Taisho finally said with a quick twitch of his mouth into a smile and a shrug. He had loved watching the man squirm.

"I see where you get that." Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled brightly with a wink, which caused the other kids to start laughing again.

Kouga knew Miroku cause he was always hanging out down by the track watching the women running and jumping around the track field, but he didn't know the other but so far he like them. They weren't nothing like his father had described the other gangs. "Ya know I can't imagine my dad being a big bad wolf." he said to the others with a shrug.

"I think we can call this meeting to an end." Higurashi said as he looked over at the kids now laughing at the remark about Okami who was now looking down at the floor shaking his head from side to side like he had failed as a father. In truth he wanted out of there before Kagome decided to humiliate him too.

"You just want out of here to keep from being embarrassed. I hear your wife can do that pretty easily." Taisho said wanting to get at least one jab in at Higurashi before they left.

And it worked Higurashi's cheeks turned red. "You leave my wife out of this Taisho or I swear..." he said and was cut off by Kagome over by the others.

"You swear what?" Kagome said with her hands on her hips and her right foot tapping on the floor irritated. "Can you two not bite at each other ever single time you are together?" she asked with a frown on her face.

"I...uhm..." Higurashi started as he looked at his daughter he could see her mothers unforgiving stance of don't test my patience. "You're a pain, you know that!" he hissed over at Taisho as he switched his eyes to him, who just roared with laughter and clapped him on the back.

"Come on lets get out of here the kids have schooling to do." Taisho said as he laughed loudly leading Higurashi out of the room.

"I believe she won the embarrass the fathers guild over here." the Mayor said as he laughed too walking around the desk to leave behind Okami.

"Alright to class with the lot of you." the Principal said as he ushered the kid out of his office.


	17. One Hell of a Day

_**A/N: Please forgive me for forgetting about this story. My external hard drive fried taking all my stories with it into the digital void and I just totally forgot about this story.**_

Inuyasha

Gangsters Paradise

Chapter 17

One Hell of a Day

April 25, 2019

Graduation was nearing and no more problems have come up at the School with the added security around all schools of gangsters and police. The only difference was now that everyone knew who everyone is there was no reason for Sesshomaru to stay out of the "Family Business", so he began taking on extra duties for his father in preparation of one day being in his fathers' place. But today was a rare special day that his father had granted him off to do what ever he wanted.

With Sesshomaru being so busy with business Kagome had went ahead and started her outreach program here in Taisho territory. She had talked Taisho into buying a couple of empty shops and remolding them into one larger shop. She was in the process now of stocking shelves with Sesshomaru's help of course.

The two of them have spent all morning putting up shelving units with the occasional help from Inuyasha and Taisho himself. Now it was time to stock the shelves, right now they were concentrating on the dry goods area of the store. By the end of the week they were hoping to be 100% stocked in all of the departments and ready to go. They had a small package shipping area for local deliveries, groceries, small home appliance area off to one side, limited clothes for all ages off to the other side, a small pharmacy in front of the clothes by the registers, and some cute decorating items along the back of the store. Upstairs would be the mgmt. offices, showers, and boarding for those who didn't have a home.

Sesshomaru was tearing down empty boxes looking at the shelves with a satisfied nod. "I'll go get some more out of the back. Might as well get it as full as possible for opening day." He said with a grin over to Kagome, this made her happy and that made him happy.

"Great thanks, I'll finish off what's here while you're gone." Kagome said brightly as she looked up at him, she was so excited to finally be getting to the finish line on this project. She was taking it in small goals; get property, get it remodeled, get it stocked, then finally get it open. She already had several of the area's local homeless cleaned up and put to work getting the store ready.

Sesshomaru walked to the storage room at the very back of the store found the back stock he was looking for, then pulled five more boxes down and began his trek back to Kagome. "Here I think this will get this aisle done." He said placing the boxes on the floor beside her.

"Great but the boxes are starting to fall off over here." Kagome said with a small laugh pointing back at their leaning tower of broken-down boxes.

"You're right, I'll take care of it." Sesshomaru said with a small laugh too. He pushed the cart to the back of the store then out the open door to the cardboard bailer and trash compactor. Everyone was out on the sales floor stocking, so it never dawned on Sesshomaru how empty and quiet it was back here as he loaded the bailer.

Silent eyes watched as Sesshomaru began to close the protective gate, they watched as he pressed the button turning the machine on. His back was to them the leader motioned them to move and five of them slunk up behind him unnoticed.

Something in the back of Sesshomaru's mind triggered a warning and he began to turn around, but it was too late he was hit in the back of the head really hard slamming him into the trash compacter. His eyes rolling up into his head he just crumpled like a sack of potatoes on the ground.

"Get his gun and tie him up quickly. Get him into the back of the truck." A ruff voice said with a satisfied grin on his lips. "Now for her." He said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Sesshomaru had his arms tied around the elbow's, then his wrists tied together behind his back. His knees and ankles were also tied together. They put a gag in his mouth and a handkerchief tied around his face to make sure he couldn't spit it out. They threw his phone down on the ground pulled his gun one of the men putting it in their own belt then they drug him down the ally to a waiting black SUV one similar to the one that had run Kagome off the road several months ago.

Kagome having finished stocking the remaining boxes tore them down watching the back of the store curiously wondering what was taking Sesshomaru so long. She shrugged he must have gotten a phone call from Taisho. She picked up the empty boxes and followed the same trail as Sesshomaru earlier. "Sesshomaru here are some more boxes…" She said coming through the door but stopped confused he wasn't out here, so she looked back inside at the storage room and nothing. "What the… Where'd he go? Bathroom maybe." She said to herself confused then another shrug assuming he was just using the rest room.

Kagome walked out to the bailer opening it up she threw her boxes inside, but it wasn't enough to crush so she turned to go back in side and her foot kicked something. She looked down curiously wondering what her foot had caught and it was a phone, Sesshomaru's phone. "Sesshomaru!" She said looking up and down the ally with her hand on her gun pulling it out.

"I wouldn't do that if you want him alive still." A ruff voice said from down the ally behind a dumpster as he and five others moved out into the open with their guns already drawn and pointed at her.

Kagome stopped but she didn't take her hand off her gun but also didn't finish pulling it out either. She was out numbered here there was no way she could win. "Where is he?" she asked angrily.

"He's a bit tied up at the moment." The man said with a wicked grin. "Now be a good girl and toss it to the ground then kick it over to me." He said pointing with his own gun to the ground.

"That'll be a cold day in hell." Kagome said pulling her gun out but keeping it lowered as she put both hands on the grip ready to pull it up and fire at any moment.

"Go ahead girl be the hero, but he'll be the first one dead that's a guarantee." The man said with a look in his eye that was excited about killing and a grin on his lips that told her he was serious and not to mess with this man, he was crazy and enjoyed what he did.

"Damn it…" Kagome mumbled to herself as he shoulders sagged slightly, she was beaten, and she knew it. "What do you want?" she asked as she tossed her gun to the ground in front of her.

"Good now kick it over to me." The man said with an evil grin on his lips again.

"Fine!" Kagome huffed as she kicked the gun over to the man. The others rushed her and grabbed her arms. "NO LET ME GO!" She screamed hoping to at least give the other workers in the store some kind of warning.

"Shut up and stop moving or I'll blow your brains out right here girly." The man said putting the gun against her forehead.

"Who in the hell are you anyway?" Kagome asked as she glared up at the man.

"Brave little bitch aren't you? I'm Naraku Gumo leader of the newest gang here in this little hamlet." Naraku said as he pulled his gun from her forehead then smacked her cheek not so lightly a couple of times. "Tie her up and put her with the other one." He said pointing back to the truck.

"You just can't stand the rules we go by, can you?" Kagome asked angrily looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Gangs following rules is the most ridiculously stupid thing I've ever seen." Naraku said as he glared at her the look in his eyes were malicious with so much hatred built into them, she was unsure if anything else existed beneath that.

"Get rid of her phone too." Naraku said as he got into the front seat of the SUV.

The back door opened, and she saw Sesshomaru laying there unconscious with blood streaming down his face and blood in his hair. "Sesshomaru." Kagome said worried when she saw him, but he didn't stir. Her wrists were tied together then she was thrown into the SUV beside Sesshomaru. Now down on the floor they tied her ankles together. "What did you do to him?" Kagome asked angrily as she glared up at Naraku in the front seat.

"Fucking gag her too. Damn woman can't shut up." Naraku said without ever looking back at her.

One of them men grabbed her hair and yanked her closer stuffed a gag in her mouth then tied a handkerchief around her face just like Sesshomaru. He took her phone and tossed it on the ground beside the SUV before slamming the door shut.

Kagome leaned her head back against the SUV's inside wall and looked up at the roof. ' _How's Sesshomaru? What did they do to him? What's going to happen to us_?' She wondered as tears built in her eyes then she shook her head and began trying to see where they were going. If they were going to escape, she needed to know how to do it.

~*~*~*~ Taisho ~*~*~*~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Taisho yelled into his phone as he stood up angrily from behind his desk sending his chair toppling over making a huge crash behind him.

"I heard Kagome scream and made my way outside but it was too late she was shoved into a black SUV. Her phone and Sesshomaru's phone are both here in my hand. There is also blood in the alley sir." Shinta said regretting this phone call, he was Kagome's body guard.

"And you didn't go after them?" Taisho asked angrily as he looked up at Inuyasha walking into his office curiously.

"Well sir we rode together in Sesshomaru's car…he's got the keys sir…" Shinta said then flinched.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Taisho yelled before hanging up then throwing his phone across the room angrily.

"What the hell dad?" Inuyasha asked looking at his father like he was a rabid dog that needed to be approached extremely cautiously.

"Your brother and Kagome have been taken prisoner." Taisho said as he punched his desk. "Get me another phone!" he said thinking quickly only the Gumo would be so bold, he would have to contact the others. Higurashi would help but the Okami had no reason to butt in on this one but he hoped that they would be willing like last time to fight off and destroy their combined enemies.

Inuyasha rushed over to the cabinet that his father kept extra phones in then tossed one over to him. "I'll gather the gang here you focus on the others." He said then rushed out of the room.

"Perhaps Kagome is right, he's more like his brother than I ever gave him credit for." Taisho mumbled to himself.

~*~*~*~ Gumo ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru groaned and he tried to roll over onto his back, but his arms were in the way. His eyes fluttered open, his head was killing him. ' _What's going on?_ ' he wondered to himself then his eyes focused on Kagome who was a few inches from him sitting against a wall. She was tied up and gagged. There was movement he looked around they were in an SUV he assumed.

"Well that took a while boy." Naraku said from the front seat with a laugh as he looked back at Sesshomaru. "Uh huh. Stay right where you are, or she dies." He said pointing his gun at Kagome when Sesshomaru moved to sit up.

Sesshomaru glared up at Naraku but laid back down unwilling to risk Kagome's life. He looked back over at her worried. ' _How long was I out, how'd they get her?_ ' he wondered curiously. She didn't look hurt, so they probably used him to get her and that thought made him frown.

"Now that you are both conscious. You have been a pain in my ass, you've not created the war between your two gangs that I wanted. In fact you to have strengthened their bonds. It's just wrong for gangs to behave like this, all three of you deserve to be annihilated." Naraku said disgusted with the three gangs that were already in this town when he got here.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other worried what was going to happen to them and what did this bastard have planned for their families?

"So, I'll make it happen on my own with you two as the prize. Whichever wipes the other out gets their kid back." Naraku said chipper as he watched where they were going. "But actually neither of you are going to survive to be reunited with your families cause they will all be dead. Once they kill each other off I'll swoop in and destroy the rest. Then this damn town will be mine." He said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

The SUV pulled off the road and the door opened up suddenly. A couple of hands reached in without warning grabbed Kagome and ripped her out of the SUV then began dragging her to the cabin that Sesshomaru could see. Next was his turn to be dragged out of the SUV then across the ground. He recognized this cabin this was Taisho property.

The two of them were dragged down into the basement and thrown to the floor. "Abandoned almost 16 years ago after your brother's birth, I believe." Naraku said as he squatted down putting his face in Sesshomaru's smacking his cheeks not so gently. "You'll never be found here." He said with a wicked grin before reaching around and untying the bandana around Sesshomaru's face.

"Bastard you're on Taisho property! How in the hell do you keep getting onto our property?" Sesshomaru asked angrily as he leaned up and glared at Naraku.

"Easy, you are all too cocky for your own good. I've based all my movements from here and you people keep attacking all of my fake headquarters." Naraku said with a wicked grin on his face as he looked back at Sesshomaru from the stairs.

"I'll make you pay for this." Sesshomaru growled out angrily as he got into a seated position.

"Be careful boy you and your little girlfriend are only alive at my discretion." Naraku said then walked up the stairs and slammed the door leaving the two of them in the dark below.

"What happened?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked over at Sesshomaru worried.

"No idea. I was putting cardboard in the bailer then I was in the SUV with you." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the ties around his legs wondering how he was going to get if off. "What happened to you?" he wondered curiously as he looked over at her.

"You were taking so long I finished the boxes you brought out then I tore them down and went to put them in the bailer. You weren't there so I thought you had gone to the bathroom or something until I found your phone on the ground and out, they popped." Kagome said nodding up to the door. "I was out numbered and they had you." She said with a shrug.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru mumbled over to her before looking away ashamed. He was right he had been used to coerce her to surrender.

"Don't move." Kagome said as she wiggled around behind him to where their backs were together. She closed her eyes and concentrated on seeing the rope as she touched it giving her an idea of how to untie it, after a few seconds of fumbling around with the rope she began to try and untie it.

"Good idea." Sesshomaru whispered as he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"If this is Taisho property then you know how to get out of here then right?" Kagome asked curiously as she got the first knot undone.

"Well yes if we can get out of the cabin, I can get us home. It'll take a day or two on foot though." Sesshomaru said with a slight frown, getting out of the cabin was going to be the hard part. Then he heard car doors slam and the car drive off. "They are gone, I'm assuming they left guards though."

"Why has this been abandoned?" Kagome asked curiously as she undid the final knot around Sesshomaru's wrists.

"This was Izayoi's favorite cabin, Inuyasha was conceived here, born here and when the woman died Father never came back." Sesshomaru said looking up at the door away from her.

"You didn't like her, did you?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I didn't have any feelings for her one way or the other. Father is the one I was angry with, betraying my mother like that and landing us with that spoiled brat that he just absolutely loved." Sesshomaru said with a frown on his lips.

' _You were jealous of Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought but didn't say anything further on the subject knowing it would just get on Sesshomaru's nerves. "Alright now you try cause I can't get the other rope tying your arms together it's too high." She said putting her wrist against his hands.

Sesshomaru worked on her ropes and was quite frustrated that he couldn't get it untied like she had done his. But after several minutes he did finally get hers untied.

Kagome shook her arms getting feeling back into them as she turned around to face him. "Now let's get out of here." She said untying his arms easily then moved to untie her ankles.

Sesshomaru grunted agreement then began untying the ropes around his knees then the one around his ankles. "Alright once out of the cabin you run, you don't stop, you don't look back, and you don't listen to anything said." He said as he pulled Kagome up, standing in front of him.

"You too!" Kagome said as she looked up into his amazing amber eyes.

"Sure." Sesshomaru said then turned and walked up the stairs quietly. He pressed his head against the door listening hard for any noise on the other side. After several seconds of hearing nothing he slowly opened the door to peak out. He saw no one and still heard nothing confused he pushed the door open and walked out standing against the wall. There they were standing on the front porch having a cigarette and he smiled. "Let's go." He whispered to Kagome and motioned her off to the other side of the door.

Kagome shut the basement door once she was through it and followed Sesshomaru curiously he obviously had a plan. The cabin was nice but unlike the cabin she stayed in before this one had a TV which was playing a commercial. She followed him around the living room and into the kitchen where she saw a back door and she smiled.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome with a finger up to his lips then he turned to examine the door to make sure it wasn't booby trapped. The two guards were returning into the cabin and they sat down to watch the game that was playing on TV. Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome motioning her to follow him, then pushed the door open quietly.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru through the door then watched as he shut the door with just a faint pop as the latch took hold. "Hurry." She heard him whisper in her ear then she took off at a fast walk trying not to make any noise. Once they reached the tree's around the cabin it became a mad dash for the both of them.


End file.
